


Another One for The Sins

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Binge Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Broken nose, Bruises, Cheating, Cockblocking, Coming Untouched, Divorce, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, Eloping, Emotional Sex, Extramarital Affairs, Feelings, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff, Forest Sex, Frottage, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Gaara (Naruto), Mentioned Orochimaru (Naruto), Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is Married, Naruto is a Father - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Rejection, Rimming, Sasuke is Single, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping, Sparring, Split Lip, Spoilers, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Trials, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Wall Makeout, a bit of everything, belly bulge, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha returns to the Hidden Leaf after years of his journey for repentance, of collecting and organizing his thoughts, to find out that Naruto was Hokage at last.He doesn’t know how to feel about his two extra “welcome back” surprises though: one, that the knucklehead was a married man, and second, a father.To learn that even with all his power, Sasuke was late.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 74
Kudos: 655





	1. Our Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Finallllyyyy, I did it 🙌🏻 I've been writing this monster for weeks 😅
> 
> This is the first NaruSasu fic I _post_ so comments are appreciated 👍🏻! I've been a hardcore fangirl of these two for years, writing stories here and there, but I was too young and shy to share them so here goes 💜
> 
> This should have been a quick one-shot (that was the original idea) but a lot of feelings came up (this always happens with my fics) and it just got longer and longer and I couldn't cut it 🤣 I'm pretty proud of it despite its length and I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy it too 💜
> 
> Mind tags! Just in case 😘

The crunching leaves under his sandals, the fresh air caressing his cheeks, the chirping birds, and the warm sun rays filtering through the canopy of trees and pouring over his face makes Sasuke Uchiha feel nostalgic. He closes his eyes and  _ breathes  _ it all in; the fresh air, the smell of grass, the damp earth, the tree barks...

He’s close. The Hidden Leaf was a just a few steps away.

It’s been a few years since he has stepped foot in the village. Years spent journeying the shinobi world with his new set of eyes, years taking and completing missions from neighboring villages, aiding whoever needed aid, and training his body and mind further.

Years spent deep in thought only to reach the conclusion that no matter how many steps he takes or how many people he helps, it will never be enough to correct his sins. He realized that the best he could do was to accept what he did and use it to become  _ better. _

To pledge loyalty, his sword and skills to the people he hurt the most.

And that’s how he finds himself at Konoha’s gate, even though he knows he won’t be accepted by many.

No matter what, Sasuke will pledge himself to the Hokage and the people of the Hidden Leaf.

He won’t walk away anymore.

As expected, Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for him.

_ Someone _ was missing, however, and Kakashi wasn’t wearing the Hokage’s robes. Sasuke grins; it doesn’t take long for him to connect two and two.

“Sasuke…!” Sakura weeps, wiping her fingers under her eyelids before she runs and jumps on him for a sentimental embrace, “You’re back!”

And Sasuke tries to return it properly this time. It wasn’t too hard to mimic her and squeeze a little, right?

“I’m so glad you’re back!” She says, forgetting her strength as she squeezes tighter, and Sasuke winces. He quietly wonders if hugs usually last this long, “You never sent letters or anything, I thought…”

Sasuke practically wriggles out of her clutch to nudge her forehead with a small smile, “I’m fine, Sakura. I was just…,” He looks away, “A little busy.”

The worry doesn’t leave her face though, “Busy…?”

“I don’t doubt that,” Kakashi walks over with his hands in his pocket, pulling one out to wave at Sasuke swiftly before shoving it back inside, “I’ve read the letters from the other hidden villages gushing about The Great Detective and Hero Uchiha Sasuke of the Sharingan,” Sasuke swears he could make out the shape of a smile behind that mask, “It’s good to see you again, Sasuke.”

“You too, sensei,” Sasuke offers his hand and Kakashi accepts, shaking them briefly before letting go, “Where’s the knucklehead?” 

“Well, I was planning on taking you to see him yourself but he should be here  _ any  _ second now─”

“Sasukeeeee!”

“You didn’t think he’d miss your return, did you?” Kakashi chuckles as he turns to watch the shape running the mile towards them, “He’s just a little busy, you see, but he hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“Is that so, huh…” Sasuke smiles and looks at the racing blonde in those familiar robes, hat at the mercy of the wind while he runs as if for dear life. And he wasn’t stopping. 

Arms spread, Naruto launches himself into the air to catch Sasuke in a ridiculously mushy hug, knocking them both to the floor, rolling and rolling until the blonde was over Sasuke’s body.

And Naruto is heavy and warm and─

Close. Too close. The tip of their noses kiss, and Sasuke struggles bridling a _giggle_ behind his lips, but Naruto’s smile is blinding and he’s crying for some reason─

“Sasuke!” He yells, even when Sasuke’s literally not even an inch away, “I missed you!”

Those words tug at his heart and Sasuke feels increasingly warm under his cloak. He clicks his tongue and looks away, kicking at Naruto. 

“Get off me, you brute.”

Naruto snickers and scratches his cheeks as he stands and offers Sasuke a hand to pull him to his feet, “Sorry, I’m just so happy you’re here.”

“Honestly,” Sasuke tuts, looking Naruto over; his Hokage robes were corrugated and tarnished with dirt and his hat was askew, “You haven’t changed the slightest, Naruto.” He’s still loud, obnoxious, and harebrained, but─

_ I missed you too. _

Naruto chuckles and blushes under the finger on his cheek, “Yup, I’m still me!”

Sasuke snorts. Then they’re looking at each other and the Uchiha feels flustered by those sky blue eyes looking him over too. By that fond, unique smile only Naruto could give him and Sasuke could  _ see  _ that he meant his words. 

“You haven’t changed either, Sasuke.” Naruto says and Sasuke is thrown into a frenzy. 

Besides the training and the missions he completed during his journey, Sasuke did a  _ lot  _ of thinking; about the lives he has taken, the people he hurt and the people he betrayed, and the trusts he has broken all because of his thirst for power and revenge. 

But his thoughts often swerved towards one person in particular.

Naruto Uzumaki. Despite Sasuke’s countless tries to cut their bond, the countless times he pushed him away and tried to take his life, Naruto never stopped chasing after him, never stopped believing in him and their bond, keeping it strong and steady regardless of the hardships he faced. Headstrong as always, Naruto rushed down that path to the end no matter how far it was.

_ You’re my friend! _

Sasuke thought about Naruto a lot throughout his journey. He wondered what Naruto  _ really _ meant to him and he concluded that the blonde was a lot of things for him; his childhood friend, his comrade, his closest friend, his eternal rival, his partner in crime, and many other unnamed labels.

But there’s more. There’s always more with Naruto, things Sasuke isn’t really good at, genuine feelings he’s never experienced. Yet he’s not dense as to not understand  _ what  _ it was at least; an attraction deeply rooted under the darkness that same person warded, and he wants to explore it this time. 

“You should head back, Naruto. Sakura, show Sasuke around. The village has changed quite a bit since he left,” Kakashi suggests, cutting through the silence, “Then you should meet up at the Hokage’s,” He turns to Naruto, “Didn’t you said you had something important to discuss with him?”

Naruto’s eyes stretch and his mouth shapes into an ‘O’ as he drops a fist on his palm, “Oh, yeah! Er,” The blonde scratches his temple and smiles apologetically, “I got a lot of stuff to do, otherwise I’d take you out myself for ramen or whatever…”

“It’s fine, Naruto,” Sasuke returns the smile, “Go. I’ll see you later.”

Naruto waves goodbye, smile wide and bright before he dashes into a run back to the Hokage’s office, knocking shoulders with a few pedestrians and apologizing along the way.

“I’ve got my own business to take care of, but I’ll be in touch,” Kakashi winks at the remaining ninja, “Play nice, kids.” And with a lifted finger, Kakashi vanishes, leaving a white cloud behind.

“S─sensei!” Sakura blushes, turning to face Sasuke, “Anyways,” She tucks a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she shifts a little closer to his side, “It’s just us now. Where would you like to go?”

“Just show me what’s new,” Sasuke replies, “I have a meeting with the Hokage in a few, after all,” He chuckles lightly, “If he doesn’t forget this time.”

Sakura giggles, “That knucklehead,” They walk side by side, and Sakura wraps her arm around his to guide him through Konoha’s new streets, “He hasn’t changed at all. That robe doesn’t make him less of an airhead.”

“I can tell.”

“But you know, he’s not bad as Hokage. These last few years have been peaceful, except for a few skirmishes, but he’s kept a cool head. Or at least  _ tried _ ,” Sakura rambles, “And he’s happy too, which is good. Hinata has really made a difference.”

“Hinata?” Sasuke tilts his head at the abrupt mention of the Hyuuga’s name.

“Yeah, you know, she’s shy and─”

“I remember her,” Sasuke interrupts, “But what does she have to do with him?”

“Oh, he never told you?” Sakura beams, “Hinata’s his wife. They’re married!”

No, he didn’t.

“Oh.” It’s all he can manage to utter as something rather unpleasant burrows in his chest. He can’t quite put a name on it. It was like a knot formed by a surplus of clashing emotions, thickening as Sakura continues.

“And that’s not all!” Sakura squeezes his arm tighter, “He’s a father!”

The knot bursts and his throat feels itchy. Sasuke coughs and pounds his chest with a trembling fist.

“Sasuke, are you okay?” Sakura asks, worry etched on her fair face. She lets go of his arm to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine. Just,” Sasuke forces a bittersweet smile to his lips, “Surprised.”

“I know right?” Sakura chuckles, “I was surprised too. I helped them get together, you know, but it didn’t seem to be working. He’s too clueless and she’s, well, really shy. So seeing what they’ve built together was really surprising. I’m so happy for them, really…!” She pauses as a blush spreads to her ears, “But you know, I’m kinda… jealous too.”

Sasuke can relate. He wasn’t a stranger to jealousy, that much he was certain of, though he never thought he’d experience it again after so long.

“I… I want a family too,” She confesses, skidding closer to the other ninja and taking his one hand to squeeze it, “I want someone to hold me like this,” She guides his palm to her hip, “To tell me they love me and that they’d like a family too, to share their life with me. Forever,” Sakura leans into his space, pursing her rosy lips, “What do you think… Sasuke? Do you… feel the same?”

Sasuke knows what the kunoichi was expecting from him: what she always expected from him, and now that he knows Naruto is taken for life, what else could he lose? 

And yet, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t drop to his knees.

“I’m sorry, Sakura,” Sasuke pushes her away gently, “I… can’t. You deserve better than this. Than… me,” Sasuke bites his bottom lip and looks away, “You deserve someone who loves you to their fullest.”

Sakura’s head hangs, “Oh…”

“It wouldn’t be fair to you if I got involved giving you half of what you’ll be giving me,” Sasuke reaches over to pick her head back up, “You didn’t deserve all I did to you and you don’t deserve this either. You deserve more, Sakura,” He wipes the loose tear from her cheek, “Because you’re an incredible kunoichi and an even better woman, so don’t cry for someone like me. Not anymore.”

“Sasuke…”

The Uchiha pulls his hand back, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to─”

But Sakura grabs him again and drags him in for another hug, “Thank you.” She whispers.

And Sasuke returns it, tightening his arm around her body to squeeze her right. 

They part and Sakura wipes at her eyes before she straightens up, “Anyways, let’s finish the tour before it’s too late!”

Sakura takes the Uchiha to the newest lots and districts, shows him the new routes to the most important places like the graveyard, where his brother was buried, the refurbished Uchiha compound, and takes him to eat before heading to the Hokage’s mansion. The sun was hiding under the horizon as they walk the stairs to the Hokage’s office, where they could hear Naruto’s voice from the other side of the door.

“I don’t care if he’s ten or twelve or whatever, I  _ don’t _ want the Hokage’s faces painted like that! Give him a good spank or a noogie for all I care, anything to set them straight!”

“Y─yes, lord Hokage!”

An agitated Izumo and his partner Kotetsu rush out of the office, nearly stumbling over the two guest, “Forgive us, lady Haruno, and─” Their eyes stretch at the Uchiha, “And… Uchiha Sasuke, sir.” Izumo bows swiftly and grips the back of Kotetsu’s neck to push him down too.

“Naruto’s been expecting you.” Says Kotetsu, straightening up and rubbing his neck as he glares at his partner.

“Honestly? He’s been expecting you since the day you left,” Izumo adds with a sigh, “Not a day went by where he didn’t talk about you at least once.”

Sasuke blushes and hides his face behind the collar of his black cloak, “I’m here now. Just leave it to me.”

“Will do.”

“And take this as a personal request from me,” Kotetsu grumbles quietly, eyeing the door before meeting Sasuke’s mismatched eyes, “Try to get him to cool down for a bit. You’re the only one who can at this point. His stressing is stressing  _ me  _ out.”

“That bad, huh?” Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose, “That idiot, I told him not to shoulder everything at once.”

“He’ll listen to Sasuke, I’m sure,” Says Izumo, taking Kotetsu’s arm to drag him away, “Come on, let’s go before he sends his clones after us.”

When the two ninjas disappear down the hallway, Sasuke knocks on the door.

“Can’t. I’m busy right now.” Was Naruto’s flat response.

“I thought you had something you wanted to talk to me about?” Sasuke snorts with a roll of his eyes, “Don’t tell me you forgot, dobe.”

“Oh, Sasuke!” Naruto laughs nervously from the other side, “Come in, come in.”

“He forgot.” Sakura sighs. 

“Yeah.”

Sasuke opens the door and steps inside, knocking over some files and binders, papers crunching under his foot as he did.

To say that Naruto’s office was a mess is an exaggerated understatement.

It was a disaster.

“Naruto!” Sakura bemoans, “I literally cleaned this place a day ago!”

“I know, I know!” Naruto drops his head in his hands, elbows propped on his desk, “It’s just… too much, ya know?”

“You know what? I’ll leave you boys alone,” Sakura throws her hands into the air, “It’s your turn to deal with this,” She points at Sasuke from the door, “I’m gonna check if Kakashi or Shikamaru need me for anything. Bye.” Then she slams the door close, causing both boys to wince.

“That went better than before.” Naruto scratches the back of his head with a lopsided smile.

“You’re hopeless.”

“Hey, I’m trying!” Naruto huffs, standing from his chair to press his forehead to the window, “Like I said, it’s too much. I don’t have time to organize anything!”

“What am I here for then?” Sasuke asks.

“Oh yeah! There’s something really important I need to tell you─”

“Let’s go to the roof,” Sasuke beckons with a tilt of his head, “You need the fresh air anyways.”

Naruto looks at his desk and the lofty piles of papers, “But─”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Naruto. Let’s go.”

“Fine,” Naruto grumbles, following Sasuke outside. They climb the stairs to the roof and settle by the banisters; Sasuke leans against them, arms crossed while Naruto sits, feet dangling as he looks at the sculpted faces of all the Hokages, quietly humming to himself as the minutes tick by, “Okay, I admit it. This is kinda nice.”

Sasuke blows through his nose and smirks.

“Don’t gimme that look!” Naruto grumbles, shaking a fist close to Sasuke’s face, “I’ll wipe the smug from your stupid, handsome face!”

Sasuke chokes on butterflies before he manages a reply over the quickening beats of his heart, “You can  _ try _ .” His looks have always been complimented by both men and women, but Naruto’s was…  _ different. _

“You wanna go, jerk?”

“Only if you can take me,” Sasuke steps away from the banisters and puts some distance between him and the Hokage, “I’ll knock you off your throne.”

Naruto grins, teeth white as he hops down and cracks his knuckles, “Bring it on!”

They spar; the umpteenth in a million, but this match was unlike the others. In this match, they were equals and their paths connected. In this match, they walked  _ towards  _ each other. Instead of enemies, and more than just ninjas and comrades, they were  _ friends  _ and they fortified their bond with each punch and kick. Neither pulled any, of course, and much less went  _ too  _ all out considering where they were. 

It was highly enjoyable, either way, and Sasuke notices how Naruto relaxes and forgets, even for a moment, the burden he carries as Hokage, and Sasuke in turn revels in Naruto’s guffaw and blinding smile. 

He really missed this. He missed Naruto.

“God, I really missed you, Sasuke.” Naruto wheezes, laid down on the floor with a few bruises here and there, sweating through his robes.

Again, Naruto’s words touch Sasuke’s heart, and this time, he doesn’t think about it twice: “I… missed you too.”

And Naruto bolts into a sitting position, pink sweeping his cheeks and cerulean eyes stretching, filling with stars. His lips move but Sasuke was on his feet already and offering his hand.

“Fun’s over.”

Naruto grumbles and takes his hand, clammy and stiff but so warm Sasuke’s skin tingles as sparks erupt all across his body.

“So what’s this business you need me for?” Sasuke asks and he’s back on the banisters.

Naruto joins him, propping an elbow on the railings as he turns to face Sasuke, “It’s about Orochimaru.”

“Oh?” Sasuke quirks an eyebrow, “Is he giving you any trouble?”

“Not quite,” Naruto frowns, “You revived him and he respects you enough to stay away from us, but I can’t say the same for the other hidden villages.”

“I see,” Sasuke nods, “He’s my responsibility so I’ll take care of him. Do you have any reports?”

“Yeah.” Naruto pulls out two files from the inner side of his robe.

“From which villages?”

“The Sand and Grass.”

“Huh, he targeted the Sand once,” Sasuke hums as he skims through the files, “I don’t think I should worry about him possessing Gaara, so what’s the hitch?”

“Sightings in unauthorized places so I want you to spy on him and see what he’s up to.”

“Got it,” Sasuke returns the files, “Is that all?”

“Yup.”

“Anything else I can help with  _ now?” _

“Not… really.”

“So you just want me for spy work, huh,” Sasuke tuts, hand on his hip as he shakes his head, “You know I can do more than that, Naruto. Spying isn’t the only job your “Supporting Kage” should do.”

“Well, my office is a mess if you’re up to that,” An excited grin rises to Naruto’s lips, “Drinks? We still need to catch up.”

“I highly doubt getting wasted will be productive but,” Sasuke shrugs, feeling excited himself as his lips mimic Naruto’s, “Why not?”

Naruto cheers, throwing an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders to drag him back inside the office. He orders one of the shinobi on patrol to bring them drinks from the local bar.

“Man, I don’t even know where to start,” Naruto groans as he slouches in his chair and pops the cap from the first bottle with his thumb, taking a long gulp before speaking again after wiping the back of his hand over his chin, “Looking at all these papers makes me lazy.”

“You start by perusing every report, letter, or request and cataloging them in files per village, idiot,” Sasuke suggests, sitting down on the floor in front of the mountains of papers, “It’s not that hard. It only takes time, although you’re not particularly patient either.”

“Heyyy, what’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto mumbles, lips curled as he puts down his bottle, “Are you trying to say I’m more than just dumb?”

“I haven’t said anything, actually.” Sasuke sneers, taking his first swig from his bottle. The sharp taste burns his throat and he coughs.

“You okay there?” Naruto snickers, opening his second bottle, “Looks to me you haven’t had a drink in a while.”

Heat pools over Sasuke’s cheeks as he pouts and tilts the bottle in his mouth to take a second and a third swig, swallowing slow and steady. The burn was pleasant now, “And it looks to me you’ve been drinking plenty,” The Uchiha counters, “I wonder how your wife feels about that.”

Naruto blushes and his eyes dart to the window, “Who told you?” He mumbles.

“Your office isn’t going to tidy itself up, Naruto,” Sasuke replies evasively, putting his bottle away to pull a box towards him and sort through it, examining each paper and dividing them by sections, “Give me anything you find from the Hidden Grass, Mist, and Rain. You sort the rest.”

“Fine,” Naruto grumbles, standing from the chair to sit on the floor not too far from his friend, hauling boxes to shove his hands into, taking swills of alcohol every chance he could, “Leave the most to me, why don’tcha?”

Sasuke laughs heartily, almost choking on his drink, “You’re the Hokage. Stop whining.”

“And you’re my Supporting Kage. You’re supposed to  _ help  _ me, remember?”

“Support doesn’t mean I get to do everything for you while you get wasted, moron.”

“Jerk. You can’t talk to your Hokage like that.”

Naruto manages another laugh from him, “You having that title doesn’t make you any different than what you are.”

“And what’s that?” Naruto challenges.

“Just,” Sasuke smiles fondly. Somehow, the alcohol tastes sweeter, “Naruto.”

Sasuke doesn’t miss the flustered look on his partner’s face as he scratches his flushed neck, “Aw, c’mon, Sasuke. Since when were you so sappy?” His hand pauses as he stares at the Uchiha with a grateful smile, “But I appreciate that, y’know. Ever since I put this on,” He tugs the front of his white robe, “People started treating me different and it… feels weird, ya’ know? I still want to be Naruto for them too.”

“It’s difficult, specially for those who aren’t close to you as I am,” Says Sasuke after another tangy gulp, “Because the Hokage is their beacon. They can’t help it, Naruto.”

Naruto grumbles, lips rippling around the rim of his third bottle. Sasuke tries not to stare too long, “I guess.”

“Don’t mope about it and just keep being you,” Sasuke drones over his empty bottle. He reaches for a second while Naruto grabs a fourth, “Should be easy, right?”

Naruto titters as he slumps and reclines against the front of his desk, “I can do that, yeah.” He tilts his head back and dips the bottle into his mouth, gulping and swallowing mouthfuls of alcohol down his gullet steadily. The ups and downs of his apple was hypnotizing. The only time Sasuke looks away was to follow the single streak of alcohol trickling down Naruto’s neck and pooling in the small dip of his collarbone. 

Despite the amount of alcohol in his system, Sasuke feels… thirsty. 

The bobbing of Naruto’s apple ceases when he drinks the last drop of booze from the bottle and sighs loudly, slapping his lips and simpering lopsidedly.

“Mannn, it tastes so  _ good  _ after like,” He squints at the bottle, “The… fourth? Or is it the fifth? Sixth?” He hiccups a giggle, “I don’t even remember.”

Meanwhile, Sasuke’s looking at his  _ third,  _ full to the brim, and he busies himself from the embarrassment with the stacked papers around him They labeled each box by village, putting every paper inside its respective box. It doesn’t help that he’s feeling a little… tipsy and his grip weakens on whatever he holds.

Naruto’s staring helps  _ less. _

“Are you planning to help or are you just going to stare at me all night?”

Naruto snickers, reaching for the nearest stack of papers before he scoots closer to Sasuke, “You look like you need the help, actually.”

“Prick.”

“So, are you gonna tell me what you’ve been up to or are you gonna be all evasive about it too?” Naruto snoops as they continue to work and drink, tone low and lazy, “You must have been  _ real  _ busy if you couldn’t have even one drink or two.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but a grin twists his lips, “Nothing that will interest the Hokage.”

“Phonies. You saw the  _ world!” _ Naruto pushes, “What’s uninteresting about that? I bet you have a ton of stories to tell,” He pauses and purses his lips as he hums in thought, “Actually, I’ve heard a few.”

“You have?”

“Yeahhh, something about the “hero” and “detective” Uchiha,” Naruto snickers, drowning it with a swig of his booze, “Tell me about it. We have the whole night.”

“Fine. If you insist.”

Sasuke leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, fingers going around the bottle’s neck to bring the nozzle to his lips as he recollects his memory. He takes a quick sip and licks his lips before speaking, opening his eyes to meet Naruto’s dazed pair flicking from Sasuke’s mouth to his face and the Uchiha feels hot under his collar.

“I was going through the Land of Lighting when I ran into this woman,” Sasuke begins, “The only two words I understood from her were “missing” and “kids”. So I followed her to a small village by the coast where she and the other shinobi there tried to rob me.”

“They tried to rob you?”

“Let me finish,” Sasuke snaps with a sharp glare and Naruto closes his mouth, “Apparently, they wasted all their gold and savings paying people to find the missing kids. Those shinobi either died in the attempt or disappeared with the money. When I won, they offered me their lives in exchange for my skills─”

“Whoa, hold on a minute, their  _ lives?  _ What do you mean their lives?”

“They had nothing left to offer, but they were willing to give anything, even their lives, for those kids,” Sasuke looks inside his empty bottle, eyes lost as he delves deeper into his memory, “Those people knew the forbidden jutsu of reanimation. In exchange for their lives, they offered to bring back to life everyone important to me.”

“Oh.” Naruto’s eyes stretch in understanding.

Sasuke exhales, “The entire Uchiha clan for some kids. Mother, father,” His dark eyes swell with salt, “My brother… all I ever wanted, and it was so simple.”

“Sasuke...”

“I thought about speaking with Itachi again. The last time we saw each other was short,” A tear rolls down his cheek, “But it was everything I wanted and needed to hear and I knew that nothing would change. He’d say the same thing.”

_ I will always love you. _

“So I declined. I already shed enough blood and I didn’t want their lives on my consciousness too so I told them that they should live to take care of the kids when I brought them back.”

“Was it… hard, Sasuke?”

“No, they weren’t too far. I used Susano’o to go through the thunderstorm─”

“No, I mean─wait,  _ what?!”  _ Naruto squawks, almost dropping his drink as he sits upright, “You walked through a thunderstorm?!”

Sasuke smirks at the worry and awe in Naruto’s eyes, “Yeah. They were kept as chakra livestock in an island. The thunderstorm was their barrier.”

“What were they trying to do?”

“They wanted to create a forbidden jutsu that would grant them unlimited chakra,” Sasuke frowns, “They wanted to revolutionize the world through order by controlling everyone’s autonomy.”

“Wow, that’s… that’s crazy,” Naruto sags again and takes a long swill of booze, spilling a bit over his mouth and chest, “What happened with the kids?”

“What do you think? I got them back.”

“And the village?”

“Chipper,” Sasuke smiles over the lip of his drink before taking a sip, “Should be fishing season right about now.”

“Wow, that was amazing, Sasuke,” Naruto simpers, so proud of his best friend, and Sasuke feels his whole face on fire, “Was it difficult to, y’know… deny that offer?”

“A little, yeah,” Sasuke takes a deep breath, “Doing the right thing is rarely easy, but thinking about others… that’s what will change this world.”

Naruto’s smile grows as he just stares. 

“Anyways,” Sasuke clears his throat and looks away, “After that, I guess word about me reached the Cloud Village. The Raikage sent someone for me.”

Naruto’s eyes bulge from his sockets as he sprays the liquor from his mouth, “The Raikage!? He didn’t try to kill you!?”

Sasuke chuckles and reaches over to clean the booze from Naruto’s chin with the sleeve of his cloak, “His brother went missing,  _ again _ , and he and his closest had business to attend to so… he sent me instead. Said that if I succeeded, he’d  _ consider  _ to acknowledge me.” Realizing what he just did, Sasuke pulls his hand back. He’s at that point in the shelf where he’s not thinking properly.

Naruto didn’t seem to mind  _ at all _ , and Sasuke wonders if his nonchalance was influenced by alcohol, “And what happened!? Where was Bee?” He asks, hands on his knees as he leans forward even closer to Sasuke, excited for his friend’s next words.

“How old are you?” Sasuke scoffs and shoves Naruto’s face away, “Bee was at the peak of the highest mountain in the land just… singing.”

Naruto’s face flattens, “Why am I not surprised?” Then the sparkle returns to his eyes, “But wait, you climbed all that?!”

“Obviously.”

Naruto whistles, “Man, what a climb. I’m sweating just thinking about it.”

“It wasn’t too hard to find him,” Sasuke snorts, “He’s really loud. Reminds me of someone I know.”

“Huh? Who?” Naruto asks dumbly and Sasuke just stares at him until it clicks, “Ohhhh, I get it. You think you’re funny, Sasuke?” Naruto swipes a fist at his head but Sasuke dodges it.

“He didn’t go down without a fight though. He wouldn’t listen unless I defeated him in battle. It wasn’t easy, but I managed. Then after that, word kept spreading and people looked for me,” Sasuke continues, “Anyways, there you have it. Happy?”

“Aww, c’mon, Sasuke. There’s got to be more,” Naruto bemoans with a pout, “That was way more interesting than anything I did.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sasuke side-eyes his friend, “I think Konoha’s knucklehead ninja getting married  _ and  _ having kids is pretty interesting.”

Naruto blushes and looks down at his lap before he opens another bottle of booze, dragging a long gulp from it until the last drop drips into his mouth, almost as if dragging as much of it as he could to avoid talking.

“Who’s the unlucky girl?”

Naruto narrows his eyes, “Don’t you know that too?”

“Maybe. I want to hear it from you though.”

The blonde swallows loudly, putting the empty bottle away before reaching for another one, “It’s… it’s Hinata.”

“Hyuuga, huh?”

“Yeah, she…,” Naruto hiccups, “She’s  _ amazing _ . We started going out after you left, y’know, eating ramen together, trainin’ n’ doin’ missions together and all that ‘tuff. I really, really like her so we hit it off pretty smoothly,” Naruto’s eyes are distant as he looks inside his bottle, “It was really fun n’ all and I really liked having her at my side. I… kinda missed that, ya’ know. Sakura had stuff to do and you… y’know, ‘n everyone had their own agenda so it was kinda lonely. I didn’t wanna go through that again so I…,” Naruto shrugs and swallows another handful of alcohol to the bottom, “I proposed,” He hiccups, “I knew it would make her really happy too so…”

“Naruto,” Sasuke worries, “What about  _ you _ ?”

“Me?” Naruto cackles and waves his hand dismissively, “I’m alright. I mean, I’m Hokage ‘n all. It’s what I always wanted, so… so yea’, ‘m…” Contrary to his words, tears froth in Naruto’s eyes and he quickly searches for another bottle to loosen the tension in his jaw.

“Naruto─”

“I’m fine, yuuup,” Naruto warbles and sways as he tries to stand up, looking for more drinks, “Just… y’know, kinda want things to be a little different but this isn’t  _ so _ bad. And besides, what can I do at this point, ‘mright? I’m probably just whinin’.” He drops back down when he finds it. This time he struggles to remove the cap. 

Silence reigns, save for Naruto’s frustrated sounds.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Sasuke swallows the bad taste in his mouth with alcohol, looking at the residual liquid sloshing in the bottle as he spins it.

“Huh?” Naruto mumbles, lips, teeth and tongue on the cap.

“The kids.”

“Oh, uh…,” Naruto cleans his lips from drool. He doesn’t look at Sasuke either, “It… it’s a boy  _ and  _ a girl, ‘yea.”

“Names?”

“Errr,” An embarrassed blush spans across his cheeks, “I, uh… his name is, um… B─Boruto. Her name is H─Himawari.”

“Boruto?” Sasuke repeats with a laugh, finally looking at the Hokage, “Your creativity amazes me, Naruto.”

“Gee, thanks,” The bottlecap finally pops, “So what about you?” Naruto winks, “Did ya’ meet anyone out there? Sakura was waitin’ for you for  _ ages _ . Did you guys talk? I know you did.”

“We… talked, yeah.”

“Andddd?” Naruto wriggles his eyebrows. 

“And… nothing. There’s nothing to tell.”

“Whaaaat?” Naruto squints, “You’re lyin’, S’ke.”

Sasuke chuckles, “I’m not.”

“But… but Sakura  _ loves  _ you.” Naruto blubbers.

“I know.”

“And she wanted a  _ life  _ with you.”

“I got that from her, yeah.”

“She  _ wanted  _ you.”

“But I don’t want her,” Sasuke deadpans, “I don’t think she deserves that above everything else, do you?”

“B─but…”

“It’s nothing personal, Naruto,” Sasuke looks at his open palm, once polluted in blood. The same hand that tried to kill her multiple times, “I’m sure she’ll find someone better than me.”

Naruto sniffs and tries to drown the sound with more alcohol. 

“Naruto, are you… crying?”

“N─no?” Naruto burps and giggles, “I dunno, ‘m not sure if I’m heartbroken or relieved. I mean  _ Sasuke Uchiha  _ is single, isn’t that crazy?”

Sasuke sighs and nods at the bottle in Naruto’s hand, “Give me that.”

“Nnnnoooo.” Naruto chirps and shakes his head just as his hand titls. Booze spills over his face.

“Naruto, give it to me,” Sasuke insists and stands up on unsteady legs to clean Naruto’s face again, “That’s enough for the night.”

“Wha’ are you talkin’ about?” Naruto pushes himself to his feet, “The night’s jus’─” His grip weakens and the bottle slips from his hand, crashing to bits on the floor, “Ooops,” Then he staggers when he tries to bend over for a new one but Sasuke catches him before his face could meet the floor, a firm hand on his rugged chest. Naruto looks up and he’s face to face with his friend, noses kissing again, “S’ke…,” He sighs and Sasuke smells the alcohol, “...you’re really close.”

“No,  _ you  _ are,” Sasuke argues. His dark eyes run over Naruto’s parted lips before he shifts to hook his arm under Naruto’s, pulling Naruto’s over his shoulders, “Let’s go.”

“Wh─? Where are we goin’?” Naruto stutters.

“You’re going home.”

“Noooo way, I dun’ wanna,” Naruto tugs without budge, “Le’goooo.”

“Naruto, it’s late and you’re drunk.” Sasuke argues as he drags the Hokage out of his office, down the stairs and outside. Stars decorate the sky and the moon shines over their heads as they walk slowly, cool breeze caressing their warm faces.

“No, ‘m not.”

“You can’t even walk, dobe.” Sasuke argues and Naruro quiets down for a moment. 

“S’ke?”

“Yeah?”

“I missed you.”

Another pang shoots through Sasuke’s chest, “I know. You already said it.”

“Sasuke?”

“What now?”

“Did you m’ss me too?”

Sasuke feels his face seething all over again. He thought drunken Naruto would be more annoying. He didn’t think he’d be like… this, “I did,” Sasuke admits, looking to the side at Naruto’s dopey face, “I missed you too.” And it feels both good and wrong to say it out loud.

Naruto’s smile brings dimples to his cheeks. His cerulean eyes corrugate and usher the flow of a tear down his flushed cheek, “That… that makes me really happy, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s chest soars and he wishes he could wipe the tear from his eye. He feels his feet light as he walks Naruto to his house, who slowly leans on his body and rests his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. 

Then it occurs to him.

“Naruto? I doubt you’re still at your old place so…,” But when he looks to his side, he sees Naruto groggy, snoring softly with his cheeks bubbling from Sasuke’s shoulder and lips puckered, drooling the slightest bit. Sasuke scoffs, “Great, you wouldn’t shut your mouth moments ago and now look at you,” Then he smiles warmly, “Guess I’ll take you to your old place then.”

Sasuke walks Konaha’s streets with Naruto in his arms, led by the distant memory of Naruto’s old apartment. As his legs move and his arm tightens around Naruto, Sasuke feels nostalgic again; the chilly breeze, the dancing leaves and the warmth Naruto’s body exudes brings back old memories such as this one, except that they weren’t blitzed back then. Instead, they were bruised, having gotten back to the village from training.

_ “I’ll getcha next time, S’ke.”  _ Naruto garbled around a broken tooth.

_ “You can try, loser.”  _ Sasuke mumbled, cheek bruised.

_ In the end, you won,  _ Sasuke thinks as he steps into the apartment complex. He climbs the stairs with a little difficulty and fumbles under the carpet for the key, vaguely remembering he used to tuck a copy in there. When his fingers touch cold metal, Sasuke pulls his hand out and opens the door to Naruto’s old apartment.

Again, Sasuke feels a wave of nostalgia washing him over when he steps into the narrow space. He used to come here often, more than he would have liked back then, to study with Naruto or treat their wounds when they trained without Kakashi’s watch or consent.

Or to quarrel and compete with Naruto over every little thing, often pulling his golden hair to force the information into his skull. They used to fight and argue a lot, but their teamwork was unparalleled. When they worked together, their scores were perfect. 

The apartment hasn’t changed much since he left years ago. Everything was exactly where he remembers; the small fridge, the little stove, the sink, and the square table with two chairs. He remembers the cracks on the walls, the old wood, and dessicated plants Naruto forgot to water.

A little further in was Naruto’s room with the single bed, the clock on the nightstand, the posters, and the balcony.

Nothing has  _ really _ changed, just like Naruto hasn’t.

Sasuke holds Naruto tighter as he lowers him on his bed and exhales, “You’re heavy, you knucklehead.” Then he turns but a weak yet persistent hand latches to the dark fabric of his cloak.

“Dun’... leave.” Naruto croaks from his bed, pushing himself to a sitting position. His body sways as he blinks slowly and holds onto Sasuke.

“I’m not,” Sasuke reassures him with a crestfallen smile, “I was only getting tea to boil you a cup.”

“S’ke?”

“Yes, Naruto?” 

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, I told you.”

“Promise?”

Sasuke sighs, “I promise,” Yet, Naruto’s fingers don’t relent, “Not letting go?”

Naruto shakes his head.

“I missed you.” He says again.

“I know.”

“I ‘eally, ‘eally missed you.”

“Naruto…”

“S’ke, I…,” Naruto stands from the bed and lurches, seesawing until his face bumps into Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke, less smashed but still smashed, staggers and his back hits the wall with Naruto pressed tightly to his body. He looks down just as the blonde looks up and their misty gazes connect, “Sasuke... you’re really close.”

“No,” Sasuke breathes, “You are.”

Neither move an inch. The only movement in the room is Naruto’s slow slide of his eyes to Sasuke’s lips.

“Hey, S’ke?” Naruto drawls his name in a way that sends shivers down Sasuke’s spine, “I always wan’ed to kiss you.”

Sasuke’s heart pulses eagerly at the confession, “We did.” Two times. Sasuke blushes as the memories surface to the front of his mind, however accidental and embarrassing it was at that time. 

“Not ‘ike that,” Naruto titters and mumbles drunkenly. Then he’s leaning in, eyes hooded and lips slightly parted, and Sasuke freezes, “Like… this.” 

_ Stop, Naruto. This is wrong. We can’t do this. You have a family and I… _

… is what he  _ should  _ say, but Sasuke’s mouth is placid. He can’t move, can’t speak, can’t even blink or think as Naruto encroaches his space like he owns it.

And the mere graze of his mellow lips was more intoxicating than the amount of booze he drank.

They’re mouth to mouth then; kissing lazily, testing and experimenting,  _ feeling _ . Naruto’s lips overlap Sasuke’s and he’s warm, so damn warm Sasuke can’t help but be drawn closer. Can’t help parting his lips some more, tilting his head in the direction that worked best for Naruto’s ruling lips. 

It was the same warmth, nestled deep in his heart for years, headstrong and spirited, that finally dashed through the darkness and gave him light. The warmth that makes his heart throb faster than ever. 

Sasuke has never felt something like this and now he can’t go back.

Naruto kisses him properly, slow and careful, taking his time to feel every contour of his lips. It wasn’t an accident. He means it this time. 

“Sasuke…,” The blonde sighs between kisses around Sasuke’s mouth, foreheads touching, “I w’ted to kiss you like this for so long…”

“I know,” Sasuke drones in response, kissing back whenever their lips connected, “You already said it.”

“I was s’pid,” Naruto adds, “So st’pid.”

“Naruto─”

“Should’ve said so sooner,” Naruto doesn’t stop running his mouth, spilling confessions. Blue meets obsidian and Sasuke feels something sharp stab his chest as he gauges Naruto’s honesty, “That you’re the one I really want.”

Sasuke swallows. An ineffectual attempt to ease the ache of his jaw, “Naruto,” He mutters, “Shut up and kiss me, damn it.”

Naruto flashes him a drunken smile and then they’re kissing again, less chaste; there’s drool and bittersweet wisps as Naruto licks inside Sasuke’s mouth. The Uchiha opens up with a low sigh, allowing Naruto’s tongue to explore him; licking his tongue slowly, kissing, nipping and sucking his chops gently, and pressing tighter against his body until Sasuke was flush to the wall, crushed between the cold and hard surface and Naruto, comfortable and cozy, and Sasuke feels dizzy and short of breath. He doesn’t vociferate his lack of air, be it because of his cutthroat pride, jealousy and resentment of  _ that  _ other person Sasuke refuses to think about that gave Naruto the experience in these things, or because it just feels  _ heavenly.  _ Maybe all of them.

Naruto pulls away, still close enough that their noses peck as he looks into Sasuke’s cloudy eyes and pulls him under, sinking into uncharted depths Sasuke didn’t think he’d ever probe into. He never was that kind of person. Still isn’t, but Naruto… he does things to him.

What Naruto’s doing right now is exactly what he wants, what he wanted, and yet he still feels the needle in his chest and it stings. He doesn’t want to think  _ why  _ it bugs him. Not now. Naruto wasn’t, regardless of how much ethanol he pigged out on, so why should he?

“Hey, S’ke…?”  _ God, he’s so annoying _ . Sasuke’s torn between wanting to punch his stupid face or smother him with his lips, “Do you… feel it too?”

Sasuke doesn’t know what he’s talking about. His head spinning? His skin tingling? The goosebumps? The scattering thrills? The heat? The light yet palpable nudge between his legs?

Or the rapid beating of Naruto’s heart against his chest, just over his as if they each wanted to thaw out of their bodies and touch?

Too much was going on so Sasuke settles with a curt and breathless: “Yeah.” 

Stars enlighten Naruto’s sky-blue eyes, driving back some of the fog before he smashes his lips on Sasuke’s and knocks the air out of his lungs. One hand glides down to the Uchiha’s hip while the other takes his only hand and pins it to the wall, fingers intertwined and sticky palms glued as Naruto ravishes his mouth, inside out until Sasuke swoons.

The Seventh Hokage’s slick lips switch to his neck, kisses wet and open as he wanders to his collarbone and the front of his neck. After a galore of equally sweet and sultry kisses later, Naruto finds Sasuke’s pulse point and his teeth trigger sparks, erupting in goosebumps and shudders across Sasuke’s body as he nips and sucks his skin. Suddenly, he pauses and Sasuke whines softly as he chases the sensation to see Naruto with his mouth pressed over the same spot,  _ feeling _ , and Sasuke’s temperature elevates a handful.

“You’re ‘eally agitated,” Naruto’s words rolls off his tongue with a rumble, shooting tingling vibrations to Sasuke’s skin, “Are you okay… Sasuke?”

The Uchiha is not particularly well-versed in… this, but he’s pretty sure talking wasn’t involved. Not  _ this  _ much, at least.

“It’s all your fault.” Short but self-explanatory.

Naruto doesn’t read between the lines however,  _ the idiot,  _ releasing Sasuke’s hand to rub the back of his neck, “Sorry. Am I going too fast or…?”

“I’m fine,” Still, Naruto’s hand leaves his hip to move over his chest, feeling again. More. Closer, “What’s with you? I thought you were drunk.”

“Am I?” Naruto shrugs, staring at the back of his hand, and from there, Sasuke thinks that Naruto looks stunning with shadows cast over his features, eyes half lidded and focused on the beating of Sasuke’s heart, “I can’t tell anymore,” Then he looks up with a small smile, “You look more drunk than I am, though.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He feels drunk, that’s for sure, but drunk on something completely different, and now that he can’t have enough, Naruto doesn’t do anything.

“Are we stopping or what?” Sasuke grumbles.

“Do you want to?”

“Do  _ you?” _

“Sasuke─”

“ _ Do you _ , Naruto?”

Naruto bites his lips and shakes his head, scrutinizing Sasuke and savoring him with his oceanic eyes, “God, no.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“I… I want to know if you, y’know…”

“If I didn’t,” Sasuke’s features soften as peach pink sifts on his cheeks, “Do you think we’d gotten this far?”

Naruto closes the distance between them with a rumbly, carnal chuckle, “We’re not  _ that  _ far yet, Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s blush turns into a frustrated pepper red as he sputters.

“There’s no end to how far we  _ can  _ go, y’know. There’s… a lot we can do,” Naruto’s hands wound up on Sasuke’s hips again, “It really just depends on us and I already know how far I wanna go with you. So tell me,” Naruto brings his face close again and nuzzles under Sasuke’s ear, whispering into his skin, “How far do  _ you  _ wanna go, S’ke?”

Sasuke gulps. His throat feels dry again and his jaw is stout as he pries his lips open to speak, tone laden with want. 

“As far as we can go. Like we’ve always done,” Says Sasuke, “All out.”

Immediately after the last word rolled out of Sasuke’s mouth, Naruto tightens his grip on Sasuke and grounds their hips together; skin to skin, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, arousal to arousal. All Sasuke could think of was the feel of Naruto’s tumescence rubbing between his legs as Naruto grinds slowly, and how desperately he wants to feel  _ more _ . Such so his own hips move and try to match his partner’s, but his mind was a scattered mess Naruto keeps pulling apart until he’s nothing but clay, plaint and moldeable under his large hands.

“Feel good?” The blond asks and Sasuke feels the grin pressed right under his chin as Naruto kisses down his neck to nibble the skin of his collarbone. Then he pulls away slightly to admire his work.

Sasuke clicks tongue and grabs the front of Naruto’s shirt to haul him in for a needy kiss, teeth tugging his bottom lip, beckoning for more tongue, more drool, more of  _ everything _ , “Stop talking.”

But Naruto doesn’t listen to him, “I wanna feel you, S’ke,” He pulls back again, lips detaching despite Sasuke’s efforts, “Lemme touch you.”

“Fine.” Sasuke steps away from the wall an inch to release the button of his cloak, hand shaking as he did and it was frustrating.

Two warm hands fold around his, thumbs stroking Sasuke’s knuckles and palm, gentle lips pecking his skin. Naruto smiles in that unique way of his as he helps Sasuke out of his clothes, cloak puddling around his feet before the vest and shirt join the slew. He’s half-naked and cold, shivering as Naruto eyes him up hungrily; the whole span of his slender build, the bulges of his arms, his navel and sharp v-line. He licks and bites his lip swiftly, tiny details Sasuke doesn’t miss. Then his eyes lock on the scar stretched over his chest, the one Madara left when he took his life.

Sasuke was briefly lost in the memory when he feels something soft where he once felt the cold metal of Madara’s blade: Naruto’s lips.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” He whispers, lips still pressed to Sasuke’s marred skin.

“I…,” Sasuke exhales, “... could say the same.”

Naruto looks up briefly. A fog permeates his eyes, lost in memory.

“Did it hurt?”

“Yeah,” Naruto croaks, “It felt like… he was ripping a part of me.” He returns his gaze to Sasuke’s scar, quietly inquiring.

“The sword didn’t hurt as much as the weight of knowing that everything was for nothing,” Sasuke bites his trembling lips, “Itachi’s sacrifice, the lives I took, the war… it was crushing me. There was a lot left for me to do and,” He smiles at his partner, “I still had to settle the score with you.”

A rueful chuckle pours out of Naruto’s lips, “I know I said that we were gonna die together, but I didn’t think it would end like that.”

“We’re here now,” Says Sasuke, “That’s all that matters, right?”

“Yeah.” Naruto returns the smile as he stares.

“Are you planning to just look at me all night?” Sasuke grouses. He doesn’t know what to do with his one hand, so he fixes it to his hip. He catches Naruto’s eyes following his flux.

“I could, yeah.”

“Idiot.”

“You look catchy as always, Sasuke.”

Crimson rushes to Sasuke’s face and he’s too conscious of how hot his ears feel. 

He  _ knows _ . He’s always known he’s good looking. People pointed it out more often than not and it never did him any difference, and yet when  _ this blonde knucklehead  _ does, it feels different. It  _ means  _ something.

Sasuke looks away, but no matter where he looks, Naruto was still staring. There’s no escape from his eyes.

“You’re not touching a finger if you don’t get off yours.”

“Huh?” Naruto mumbles dumbly,  _ finally  _ looking up.

“Your clothes, moron,” Sasuke bites his lip, nodding at Naruto’s robes, “Take them off.”

The color of Naruto’s skin mimics Sasuke’s as he smirks coquettishly, fueling the Uchiha’s blush, “Why don’t you do it yourself?”

“Asshole.” Sasuke reaches for the collar of Naruto’s robe just as their lips meet for a wet kiss. Sasuke’s fingers are deft as he undos Naruto’s robe, following with his suit until he’s half-naked too, bright orange and matte black alloyed on the floor, contrasting and yet eye-catching.

Sasuke’s looking at Naruto the way he never look at anybody else and he couldn’t stop himself. Unlike when in battle, Sasuke’s eyes move slowly over the breadth of Naruto’s ripped body and golden tan, warm to the eye, taking in every dent and bump and  _ rejoicing  _ from it. Quietly. He thinks he’s subtle, he usually is, but Naruto wasn’t as obtuse as he used to be. 

Despite his honest and quite indecent thoughts, all he manages is a: “You’re... not half bad.” There’s a necklace hanging from his neck; a miniature amethyst encased in crystal, the kind  _ someone  _ from a wealthy family could afford. Sasuke ignores it, but the unpleasant twist in his stomach wasn’t as easy to.

Naruto chuckles gruffly, taking more of Sasuke’s space.

“Is that all you really think?” Naruto croaks, taking Sasuke by the hips again. The Uchiha breathes deeply at the intimate touch, overwhelmed by the shiver that licks his spine, “I can see it, y’know. It’s all over your face, S’ke. You’re awfully expressive now that I can read you better, especially around me when you think you’re not.”

Sasuke bites his lip, keeping rare noises  _ in  _ his mouth as Naruto’s hands wanders; up and down his waist before moving to his navel, dipping his finger in. Then he slides up across his abdomen to his chest, leaving thrills and sparks in his trek, strange things Sasuke has never felt.

“C’mon, lemme hear you say it.” Naruto pushes, mouth to mouth. He nips Sasuke’s bottom lip, grinning as he sucks another gasp from his mouth after one of his hands swerves to Sasuke’s lower back while the other traces his spine.

“You first.” Sasuke sighs.

“Wow, S’ke. That’s how you wanna play?” Naruto complains and bites Sasuke’s neck, ushering a breathy hiss from the Uchiha. Then he smooths his tongue over the nick before sucking his milky skin into his mouth, “You’re the worst.”

“Stop complaining.”

“Fine. I got nooo problem sayin’ it anyways.”

“Really?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow. A bitter taste settles on his tongue, “Then why didn’t you before?”

“I─”

“You’re just talking big.” Sasuke pushes and he hates himself for it. He should just take and enjoy what he has  _ now _ and forget about the rest _. _

“I mean it, S’ke,” Naruto presses himself further to Sasuke’s body until they’re flush, skin to skin, and nudges him back gently against the wall, keeping him pinned as his hands roam, “You’re seriously sexy it’s kinda unfair, ya know. I couldn’t stop staring at you when you weren’t looking, but I was really stupid then and confused what I felt with, uhhh, I don’t even know,” Naruto giggles and sprouts butterflies in Sasuke’s chest, “I really mean it when I say I could look at you all night. You’re an eyeful, Sasuke, buuuut you knew that, didn’t cha? I know you hear it everyday.”

Of course, he was right, but.

“Not from you.”

And it takes the Hokage by a pleasant surprise. Sasuke takes pride in it. The smile that slowly crawls to his lips was heart-stirring.

“Then you gotta promise me you’ll stay for me to say it everyday.”

Empty promises, so Sasuke stays quiet.

“Aw, c’mon, S’ke. Don’t be like that,” Naruto pouts and nips his partner’s collarbone, licking and sucking the skin as he climbs up to Sasuke’s chin, “I still haven’t heard you say it either, ya’ know,” He drones lowly before licking between Sasuke’s lips, “You really are the worst.”

The blonde pries Sasuke’s lips with his tongue to lick inside and bite the other’s tongue, tugging and sucking on it before laving his own all over it. Sasuke moans into Naruto, who grinds his hips down on him and skids his hand from Sasuke’s shoulder, down his chest, waist and hip to grab him firmly by the thigh and lift his leg, pushing him harder against the wall. The Uchiha chokes on a gasp at the abrupt bluntness and Naruto bites down as he rocks his hips with more fervor.

“I guess I gotta up my game then,” The blonde utters throatily, nipping Sasuke’s bottom lip before biting across the proportion of his jaw, leaving small teeth dents and blotches on his paper skin, “And get it outta ya’.”

Like with  _ everything _ he says, Naruto keeps his word, and he goes all out. He’s determined and keen, hips swaying passionately, grinding hard on Sasuke’s lap. His lips are merciless, teeth prickly like needles, tongue dense on Sasuke’s skin, whose legs turn to jelly from the mounting pleasure. His arm goes around Naruto’s sweaty neck to hold on tight as his own hips move. Eventually, Naruto picks his other leg too and pulls them both around his hips, and Sasuke doesn’t have to move at all as the blonde bars him to the wall and grounds hard on his crotch.

“Na… Naruto…” He’s nearly at his limit and yet Naruto doesn’t stop. Nor does he seem to plan to.

“What is it, S’ke?” Naruto croons, nibbling on Sasuke’s earlobe.

“I…,” Sasuke swallows the thick pleasure down and wheezes through tight lips, “I think… you’re─” He’s gasping as Naruto squeezes his ass and slips a finger or two into his slacks to touch his skin, “... ridiculously charming and endearing when you’re not annoying. I always liked your eyes, your stupid hair, the color of your skin,” Drunk on pleasure, Sasuke finally confesses, “The whiskers on your cheeks, your dumb smile, your... everything about you─”

Face doused in deep red and eyes glossy, Naruto crashes his lips hard on Sasuke’s, so hard the back of his head hits the wall and Sasuke moans and sees the stars as Naruto eats his face. His arm and legs quiver and weaken, slipping from Naruto’s hip while the blonde feels him up, calloused palms groping every curve of his body.

“I… didn’t know you felt like that.” Naruto pauses for air, kissing Sasuke’s bruised lips gently as he lowers the Uchiha.

“I didn’t either. Besides,” Sasuke chuckles, returning the kiss, “We were too busy fighting all the time, remember?”

“Don’t remind me,” Naruto’s hands stop just bellow Sasuke’s navel. A little further down, their arousal grazed hotly, pants tight and stuffy, “We should, uh, stop talking and get serious for real.”

Sasuke bites the blonde’s nose, “Idiot, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

They stare at each other, slowly entering each other’s spaces until their lips meet for a tender kiss once more. Sasuke’s hand flits to Naruto’s chest, slowly pushing him to bed until his knees bend. With his one hand sliding to Naruto’s shoulder, Sasuke mounts Naruto’s lap, reveling in the way the Hokage watches his hips and waist undulating and tilting until their loins and chests fuse tightly. 

Sasuke doesn’t know what to do next. Apparently, it’s written not only on his face but his whole body with the way Naruto grins and ogles him over, corner of his lip pitching until his canines peer. He tips in to drag his tongue all over the shell of Sasuke’s ear.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed of, S’ke.” 

A wave of heat washes over the Uchiha, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I told you before, jerk,” Naruto chuckles lowly, playing with Sasuke’s earlobe, “And your bod’s been fluent alllll night.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Sasuke grumbles and swallows the bitter taste in his mouth, “How could you tell?”

“Well, it’s like… in the details, ya’know?” Naruto drones, kissing down Sasuke’s neck to mouth widely over his shoulder. His hands lodge to Sasuke’s hips, fingers dipping into his clothes to stroke the skin of his sharp hip bones, “You’ve always been a quiet, “few words” kinda guy, but your… er, how do I say this?”

Naruto narrows his eyes and purses his lips in thought and Sasuke couldn’t help himself from stealing a kiss.

“It’s all about knowing when  _ and  _ where to look. You might be quiet, but your body… not  _ as  _ much, at least,” Naruto’s smiling now, reminiscing about something, and Sasuke stares, “It’s these little, easy to miss details that say  _ so _ much. Like when you bite the inside of your mouth or the corner of your lip, like when you look away and your fingers twitch, or when your eyebrows and bottom lip do this and your cheeks fill up,” Naruto mimics his small frown and pout, “That’s how I know when you’re pissed, upset, or jealous,” Sasuke frowns and Naruto giggles, “See? Like that! I used to miss all this stuff because I was too busy being confused about you, but now…”

Naruto lowers his voice to a lecherous whisper, hands roaming and touching Sasuke’s most sensitive places that make him suck a tight breath in, light touches that sends thrills buzzing across his body, setting the hairs of his skin plumb.

“Now I can  _ see  _ and, S’ke, you’ve been driving me  _ crazy _ .”

“Yeah?” Sasuke doesn’t think he is as much as Naruto is driving  _ him  _ crazy.

“Yeahhh.” Naruto rumbles, throat scratchy as he touches and kisses harder, palms going up and down his waist and thighs, squeezing while his mouth sojourns to the skin of his pectoral and leaves marks.

“How so?” An honest question, considering Sasuke hasn’t been trying to, not really.

“Welllll,” Naruto scratches his temple with a lopsided smile, “I know you aren’t trying, it’s not like you at all, it’s probably ‘cuz I’m head over heels for you, but… I’ve noticed how you’ve looked at me this whole time─like  _ I’ve  _ been looking at you─and how loose your body is around me, how your eyes are so soft and full of emotions when you look at me. Everything just tells me you want the same thing as I do and that…,” Naruto’s hands stop just around where Sasuke’s legs and abdomen join, holding firmly as he leans in for a deep kiss, “... that makes me so frickin’ excited, S’ke.”

They’re kissing again, touching and feeling each other up, and Sasuke melts at the fervor of Naruto’s lips, heart racing by the confession. His hands were moving again, slipping into Sasuke’s slacks to touch more intimately. The Uchiha gasps lowly and shivers as he feels Naruto’s large palms groping the girth of his thighs, staunch fingers forming divots on Sasuke’s skin.

Grinning, Naruto tugs Sasuke’s bottom lip, dragging a whimper from him as he parts.

“Y’know, it’s easy to tell when you’re like this.”

“Like what?” Sasuke demands, breathless.

“Like this,” Naruto charges onto Sasuke’s bruised lips hard, hands straining and fingers digging into pearly skin, divots deepening. Sasuke groans against Naruto’s rough lips and then yelps gruffly when he feels those fingers crawling to his rear to squeeze his plump ass. Finally, he whimpers when Naruto’s lips leave, “See?”

“Shut up.” Sasuke grumbles through gritted teeth, punching Naruto’s chest.

“You’re pretty loud, huh.” Says Naruto, running his tongue across his lower lip. Sasuke’s quick eyes follow it and blood rushes to his face.

“You’re annoying.”

“But you love my glib mouth, don’t ya’? I know you do,” Naruto’s hands return to Sasuke’s rump, groping in circles and squeezing every now and then as Naruto continues to kiss Sasuke’s body, “I gotta say though… it’s kinda surprising. As irresistible as you are… you must’ve had all kinds of nifty people lining up for you.”

Sasuke stays quiet. The only sounds were Naruto’s wet noises and Sasuke’s harried breathing as the blonde’s lips go over his chest again, licking between his pectorals.

“You’ve never, y’know, had like  _ urges _ …?” Naruto stops to look up at Sasuke’s bleary eyes.

Sasuke frowns, “Is that the kind of person you think I am?”

“Well, no, but... it’s been years too so…”

When Sasuke finds his voice, it comes out irked, “I can’t believe we’re still talking about this,” Then he sighs, squeezing Naruto’s nose, “So is that what you think I’ve been doing these years?”

“What? No─”

“You want to know?” Sasuke’s voice is thick with emotion as he speaks. His eyes itch and his lips tremble, “I was thinking about you. Every night. People approached me, yeah, but I thought about you instead because you’re─” Salt overflows from his eyes and his throat clogs, “You’re the one I want, you idiot. Nobody else.”

_ And you were here, with someone else. _

“Sasuke…”

He’s conflicted between blaming himself, for doubting and running away for so long, or Naruto, for being an idiot. Instead, Sasuke pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind and wipes the tears from his eyes before grabbing Naruto’s face for a salty kiss. His lips throb and his head aches, but he ignores it. He ignores everything.

And Naruto seems to have the same idea, kissing back zealously. He pulls Sasuke even closer and deepens the kiss. His bandaged fingers fists on Sasuke’s hair to maneuver his head to his desire, tilting and pulling for the perfect angle to ravage Sasuke’s mouth, whose one hand hooks around Naruto’s neck for support as the air is sucked clean from his windpipe. Eventually, he stops to give the Uchiha repose, licking and nipping his lips gently.

“Hearing you say it, S’ke, makes me so happy…”

“I wonder…,” Sasuke pants, “Did you run your mouth to get it out of me?”

“Maybe,” Naruto giggles, slowly lowering to a rumble as he bites down Sasuke’s neck to his chest, “I know I said it’s no big deal but…,” Naruto whispers wantonly over Sasuke’s flushed skin, hands fondling shamelessly. His bulge throbs in interest and Sasuke  _ feels  _ it rubbing between his thighs as Naruto bucks his hips, “Just thinkin’ about me being the first just… makes me feel so damn excited.”

Body heat intense, Sasuke hides his face by burying it on Naruto’s shoulder and biting the skin there hard, “Shut up already.”

“You must be tight as hell,” But Naruto continues, “You’ve never, uh... y’know, touched yourself there?”

“Naruto, shut─” His words are interrupted by an honest gasp, body bending and pressing closer to Naruto’s when he feels a warm finger wedging between his asscheeks to tap his ring.

Naruto grins, “See what I mean?” And Sasuke wants to punch him. Then make out with him like a couple of madmen before punching him again.

“Shut. It.”

“Hey,” Naruto whispers huskily, tapping, stroking in circles, and Sasuke can’t breathe properly as Naruto’s hand slide over over his thighs to cup his tent, “I wanna know what kinda noises you make when I make you feel good.”

Sasuke swallows wetly and silently watches over the feverish pink on his cheeks, foreheads pressed as Naruto holds onto the pommel of his pants and tugs, slowly. Then he shoves his hand in, slipping into his undergarments, and wraps his fingers around Sasuke’s shaft, whose breath hitches as a keen shiver spreads to his body, stemming from Naruto’s touch.

Then Naruto feels him up, smoothing his hand up and down his length, and Sasuke closes his eyes, lips parting to breathe through another shiver caused by the friction of Naruto’s hand.

Sasuke has never been touched like this, which caused even the lightest of touches to make his mind and body a goopy mess, but─

“... feels good.” Sasuke croaks.

And Naruto simpers, “Yeah?”

Sasuke nods against Naruto’s forehead, sweat sticking to their skins.

“Faster.” He sighs, parted lips grazing Naruto’s.

The blonde indulges him and speeds the ups and downs of his palm while keeping a steady tempo, pecking Sasuke’s slick lips whenever the Uchiha urged for more. 

Sasuke’s only hand slips from Naruto’s shoulder, all the way down his chest and the bumpy surface of his abdomen to paddle inside his brief and catch his cock in a callow grip. He’s never gotten too involved with anyone, much less touched anyone like this, but he feels Naruto up too, eagerly sliding his palm across and around Naruto’s girth; thick, stiff and sweltry. 

It wasn’t too difficult either. Naruto was an open book so it was easy for Sasuke to figure out which angle worked best for the blonde by watching his face, how he bites his lips and groans lowly, how his eyes flicker and go up, and Sasuke pumps the speed up until he feels the heat channeling through his arm to his whole body, dripping hotly in his gut.

They’ve only ever seen each other like this a few times after training, alone in the showers, and Naruto… the short, obnoxious loudmouth Sasuke used to know has grown  _ so _ much it was almost hard to believe unless he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes.

Without a doubt, Naruto has grown─in all facets, especially the one he was currently holding.

“S’ke…,” Naruto rumbles through tight lips. A bandaged hand reaches down and fastens around both their cocks, bringing the two together, and Sasuke bristles and shudders at the fresh intimacy, “I─”

But the Uchiha doesn’t let him, wrapping his own fingers around their joined virilities to drag his and Naruto’s hand over their girth and length. A guttural groan tears out of Naruto’s mouth while Sasuke gasps in earnest. The friction was blistering, more overwhelming than anything else, and Sasuke can’t think about anything else as they rub. Together in hands, skin, mouths, and body. Their kiss was messy and sloppy, moaning and gasping the faster their hands move, and their intertwined fingers were sticky with pre-cum as the pleasure builds.

“S… Sasuke…,” Naruto pants all over Sasuke’s mouth, “I missed you─”

“I know─”

“─so much.”

“Naruto─”

“I was thinkin’ about you too,” Huffs Naruto, “I was always thinkin’ about you, wanting you, dreamin’ about us like this…”

“Pervert.”

“I know I am,” A scruffy chuckle rolls from Naruto’s lips, “You have  _ no  _ idea the things I’ve dreamed about you, the things I did thinkin’ about you, even when you slept not too far from me...”

“Really?” Sasuke mutters over the dabble of their hands moving faster, “Then why don’t you shut up and show me?”

Naruto grins and tightens his grip, ushering a breathy groan from Sasuke’s lips, “So testy.” Then he claims his mouth in an unchaste kiss with tongues and drool and too much want as they boost the speed of their hands.

Their cocks twitch in their grip, leaking more as they swell together. Bellies tighten, muscles tense, teeth grit, and Naruto blurs from Sasuke’s sight as he comes first, body jerking and folding against the Hokage’s as rich pleasure takes him to the clouds. He breathes out the blonde’s name before his body goes lax and his head drops on Naruto’s shoulder.

Naruto joins him soon, spilling white all over their laps with a louder, throaty utterance of Sasuke’s name before he clings to his pale lips and fists their slimy cocks to ride out the orgasm. 

Sasuke was still slightly out of it, but he feels his body floating and Naruto’s hand on his skin before his back meets the soft surface of Naruto’s old bed. 

“We don’t really fit, but it’ll have to do,” Naruto simpers shyly, “Unless you wanna, uh, find somewhere else. I can book a room─”

“No,” Sasuke croaks, reaching up to pull Naruto down by the neck for a needy kiss, “Too late now,” He sighs, licking inside Naruto’s mouth to bite his tongue and pull him in closer and deeper, “I want you bad.”

Naruto grins, lips lapping to Sasuke’s urges, hands moving down his waist to the front of his pants, “You don’t have to tell me.”

The Uchiha whimpers, arching into the touch, “Then do it.”

“Do what?”

Sasuke blushes furiously, “Why do I have to say it?”

“Because I want to hear it,” Naruto teases, peppering prickly kisses across the span of Sasuke’s jaw, “Besides, you should be honest about these things, S’ke.”

“Fine,” Sasuke grumbles, looking straight into Naruto’s eyes just above him, cheeks seething in red, lips slick and blemished, forehead drizzled with perspitation, “Fuck me, Naruto.”

And Naruto bites his lips and groans. His throat vibrates and Sasuke was mesmerized, “God, listening to you saying it like that, S’ke… I really wanna get to it,” Instead, he preens and Sasuke whimpers as Naruto undos the rest of his pants, “But there’s… stuff to do first, ya’ know?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes. He feels the frustration crawling up his neck and coiling around his ears, “I’m not stupid like you. I know what you mean and I don’t need it.”

Naruto laughs, “Now it’s my turn to call you stupid if you really think that.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t care what you say, I’m gonna do it. You don’t know what you’re saying anyways,” Naruto picks the Uchiha’s knees up and pulls the rest of his pants off his legs until he’s only in his undergarments. He drops the clothes to the floor and reaches for Sasuke’s underwear, “As much I  _ want _ to fuck you silly, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“That’s hilarious, Naruto.” Sasuke scoffs, thinking back to their countless fights, of the might Naruto’s punches packed.

The blond pauses and frowns, “I mean it, Sasuke.”

Of course he does. Sasuke knows. Naruto never meant to hurt him. Not really.

“Fine,” Sasuke grumbles again, “Just… hurry up.”

“Leave it to me, yeah? I’ll get you nice and loose,” Naruto smiles in reassurance and Sasuke wants to wipe it from his mouth, “So just relax. We got all night, don’t we?”

Sasuke swallows heavily and turns his head away, “I don’t know about that.”

Surprisingly, his response was met with silence and when Sasuke looks, Naruto’s head was missing between his legs and the feeling of his tongue ironing to his clothed crotch, right on the spot where he smeared his briefs minutes ago, causes Sasuke to gasp from a thrilling shock and his cock to twitch interest. Unwittingly, his legs tense around Naruto’s head and the blonde chuckles, hot breath caressing Sasuke’s inner thighs and causing his hairs to stand on end.

“Easy, S’ke,” Naruto hums, flattening the stress with his touch, slow and gentle all over and under his legs, and Sasuke shivers until he feels himself relaxing, “I’m jus’ getting you all hot and bothered again.”

Sasuke quietly acknowledges it, letting his head drop back on the pillow. He wallows in the sensation of Naruto’s mouth returning to his crotch, cheeks hollowing as he sucks and tastes Sasuke’s secretion. His lips quiver, trying to keep his mouth tight as Naruto tugs his briefs with his teeth and then all the way down with his hand until Sasuke was completely naked.

Cold embraces him while Naruto sheds his own and Sasuke watches until the Hokage looms above him and bows until they’re flush, lips and tongues meeting in a deep kiss while Naruto takes his lean legs and starts spreading him. His hips roll and Sasuke feels the familiar swell of Naruto’s shaft skimming hotly over his own, casting away the cold before he detaches from Sasuke’s mouth and crawls away, settling by his spread legs.

“You okay?” Naruto asks with a concerned smile, stroking Sasuke’s knees.

“...fine.”

“You sure?”

Sasuke glares.

“Don’t look at me like that. I mean it.”

“I mean it too, dobe, I just…,” Sasuke doesn’t know how to explain the tightness in his chest or the knot in his stomach that the longer Naruto takes, the worse it got, so he settles with a wavering: “Hurry up.”

“Okay, okay. Gee,” Naruto licks his lips and leans down, “We gotta work with that pique of yours.”

“My what─?” Another gasp coming from his own throat interrupts him when Naruto’s lips adheres to his naked virility. His legs tense again at the foreign sensation, but the soothing touch of Naruto’s hands lull him once more. Soft cushions kiss his length with a gentleness and spacing that drives Sasuke crazy with want; up, down, and around until they linger on the ruddy head and Sasuke  _ feels  _ balmy breath ghosting over his sensitive skin as Naruto wraps his lips around it and licks slowly, feels the heat fizzling in his groin, and the blood rushing to his cock. All together. Sasuke wants  _ more _ , “Naruto…” He wheezes.

“I know, I know,” Naruto rasps and leaves Sasuke’s cock to kiss lower, lips pressed to and rippling on the skin of his thigh until he reaches the crease of Sasuke’s furrow, tight and untouched. Taking each of Sasuke’s asscheeks, fingertips forming divots on his soft skin, Naruto spreads him and licks his lips, eyes zeroed on his pink ring before he lifts his head to look at Sasuke with a pleased smile, “You look really, really nice down here, S’ke.”

The Uchiha blushes profusely, “Shut up.”

“I almost don’t wanna ruin you, butttt…,” His head disappears again, “I don’t think  _ you  _ want that, right?”

Sasuke doesn’t respond, quietly bracing himself for another fit of foreign sensations when Naruto licks him down there and he’s incredibly conscious of how much his legs shake, how hard he’s biting his lips, how he’s clenching whenever Naruto’s tongue brushes over and dips  _ into _ his taint, and how his cock leaks in response. Naruto talks to him, but Sasuke doesn’t understand him. He’s tempted, mildly weirded out, and turned on so bad all at once and it was too much. Everything bursts from his mouth in warped moans, whines, and unintelligible utterances of Naruto’s name and many other things in his fuzzy head. His lonely arm clings to Naruto’s blond tresses unwillingly.

Naruto stops wagging his tongue and quickly straightens, “Sasuke, are you okay?”

This time, the Uchiha doesn’t respond─not with words, at least. He stares up at Naruto with clouded eyes, dark tresses sticking to his forehead, lips parted and sleek with drool.

“Talk to me,” Naruto pleads, worry and guilt etched on his face. A hand flies up to caress Sasuke’s rosy cheeks, “Too fast? Too much?”

“Too good,” Is Sasuke’s veiled reply, “Don’t stop.”

“Sasuke…,” Naruto looms over his body, hand reaching for something inside the bed table, and Sasuke’s mouth waters at the sight, “I’ll make you feel even better.” Then he pulls back with something in his hands.

Naruto grins, noticing Sasuke looking.

“It’s lube for... y’know─”

The Uchiha sputters, flustered, “I  _ know  _ what it is, idiot. I was wondering  _ why _ you still have it here.”

Naruto shrugs, pouring glass-like slime on his fingers, “I dunno. Guess whoever cleaned this place overlooked it.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “Sure. They were probably disgusted.”

Naruto snorts, “Could be,” Says Naruto, putting the bottle at the corner of the bed. He holds Sasuke’s gaze fervently as he rubs his fingers together. Naruto’s look and the slick sounds of his fingers bring shivers to Sasuke’s body, “I did a lot of frisky things with this. I mean, I was alone and it was dark and I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about someone for some reason…”

Sasuke swallows drily, eyes following the smooth motion of Naruto’s finger, spreading the oil all over the first digit, “Naruto…” Now it was his turn to ask questions, regardless of the bad taste it leaves in his mouth.

“Mm?”

“Have you… been with another man, like this?” Sasuke bites the inside of his mouth, “... before me.”

“No,” Naruto’s grin stretches, “You’re the first, but that’s not new, is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean like… you’re my first of  _ everything _ ,” Naruto counts with his clean fingers, skipping a few digits, “My first rival, my first kiss, my first friend, my first crush─hell, you were my first  _ wet  _ dream. I still remember it, y’know─”

Sasuke disagrees, regarding the first statement specifically, but he doesn’t want to mull it over and stays quiet instead, watching fondly as Naruto continues to list off the “firsts” to everything until he runs out of fingers.

“You were the first to ever see me naked.” Naruto adds.

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Huh.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m also a lot of your “firsts”, right?” Naruto winks, nudging Sasuke’s leg playfully.

It was true. A persistent smile rises to the Uchiha’s lips, “Unfortunately.”

“Jerk,” Naruto shoves him playfully, “So yeah, you’re the first guy I get to bang, but I don’t really see any difference,” He takes Sasuke’s knees and spreads them, “I just have to get you loose and fuck your tight ass, right?”

“When did your tongue get so vulgar?”

“You bring it outta me.”

Sasuke sputters, blushing madly, “If it’s so easy, hurry up.”

“Patience, S’ke,” Naruto tuts, wetting his index finger a bit more before letting it disappear between Sasuke’s legs, “These things take time. Besides,” Naruto looks up, lustful eyes peeking just above Sasuke’s skin, and the Uchiha whimpers, “Don’t you wanna take as much as you can?”

Sasuke looks away, chest tight. 

Of course he does. He wants  _ all _ the time in the world to be with Naruto.

But what Naruto doesn’t understand is that they  _ don’t _ have much time to begin with. Sasuke keeps to himself, however, lips quivering and goosebumps arousing his hairs as Naruto breathes and whispers into the skin of his thighs, teeth clipping gently.

“I’m putting the first in. You ready?”

Sasuke takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Just do it.” He replies cooly, a sharp contrast against the frenzied beating of his heart and the heat bubbling in his belly.

Without another word, Naruto inserts his index finger. The Uchiha squirms and his breath hitches, but nothing more. 

Still, Naruto remains gentle as he pushes the entirety of his finger past the rosy crease. Then he waits, twisting and stirring his finger to feel Sasuke’s walls, highly sensitive to touch, rendering Sasuke a writhing bundle of bones.

“Mmm,” Naruto hums, licking his lips before biting them, cerulean blues switching to Sasuke’s mismatched ebonies, “You’re soft and hot in here. And tight,” He growls, almost feral. His finger moves faster, “ _ Really _ tight.”

“Na…,” Sasuke clenches around Naruto’s finger, his eyes cram shut, and his trembling legs tauten. His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath but the intimate insertion touching him so deeply, sliding in and out of his body, takes it all away, “Naruto…”

“Hey, relax. Let loose,” Naruto picks himself up and leans over Sasuke’s body to kiss his quivering lips, laving and pecking soothingly as his fingers slow down bit by bit until he culls out, dribble connecting him to Sasuke’s stretching hole, “You’re doing good.” The blonde kisses down his neck and stops over Sasuke’s thumping chest, mumbling honeyed words as the pad of his thumb strokes Sasuke’s narrow entrance in slow circles until he unfurls, making room for a second finger.

The  _ pop  _ of the bottle of lube echoes and reverberates across Sasuke’s body in an arousing shiver before he’s tensing again as Naruto pushes the second digit in him, slow and steady, patiently waiting for Sasuke’s mushy walls to adjust to the intrusion before picking the pace up again and all the way in to the knuckles. 

Sasuke grimaces and grits his teeth. It stings now.

Naruto notices and stills. Sasuke blinks to see worry in his eyes, “Sa─”

“No.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.”

“I need to know if it hurts.”

“It doesn’t. I’ve had worse.”

“I know that,” Naruto sulks, “Which is  _ why _ I don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

Sasuke melts, warmth spreading across his chest, and  _ somehow _ , he feels more drawn to the knucklehead, “Fine, stop fussing. Just… give me some time.”

Naruto smiles and slopes to kiss Sasuke again. His body moves to keep the fire alive, hide and thews giving friction where it was craved for the most, and soon enough Sasuke welcomes the full length of Naruto’s digits.

“So good, S’ke,” Naruto praises into his ear while waiting, things that play with Sasuke’s heart; he’s conflicted between punching his face because  _ screw you, I’m not a child,  _ or kissing the lights out of him because Naruto’s praises, the few he confessed and the lot he overheard, always did things to him, “Feel good?”

Sasuke just nods, head light and tongue laden.

“God, I can’t wait to pound you,” He rumbles, voice raspy as he drags his throbbing virility over Sasuke’s, and the feel of it, in addition to the two worming fingers inside him, spur Sasuke to spread his legs more, “Can’t wait to feel you.” The bed dips under Naruto’s palm right next to Sasuke’s head as he adjusts for more leeway to push deeper, to feel  _ more _ .

Naruto works his fingers in and out carefully like a saw, and splits them apart like scissors to stretch Sasuke some more. The Uchiha was swept from the bed: every seam of his body was hypersensitive to Naruto’s ministrations and he churns and writhes, completely at the Hokage’s mercy.

Sasuke loses the little composure and control he had left when Naruto’s long fingers nudge a specific spot inside him. Pleasure shoots and scatters into intense shivers all across his spine that thaw out of his mouth in a gasping yelp. His eyes snap open, his back arches from the bed, and his jaw slackens, heavy with pleasure. 

“There feels really nice, doesn’t it?” Naruto licks his lips, sky-blues narrowing in concentration as he searches for that gold mine again, “It was hard to find at first, ya’know, since I was alone and all, but when I found it…,” He touches it again and lingers, feeling the round nub and taking away Sasuke’s air, “I couldn’t stop cummin’ and thinking about you made it so much better, S’ke.”

Sasuke moans, ridden of speech as Naruto pours more lube on his fingers and daubs his gaping and waiting halo before pressing into him, driving three fingers in and massaging his prostate. Stars and tears pollute his eyes, his head tosses and turns, and his forsaken hand clutches and pulls the sheets under him while a new kind of pleasure, hotter and richer, washes him over. Sasuke’s lips find Naruto’s wrist, right next to his face, and he bites hard, moaning into Naruto’s skin, louder and louder, eyes flipping into his skull and knuckles turning white, until the heat explodes in a pallid spurt. His teeth relent, leaving behind ruddy dents on Naruto’s skin as he sheds rhapsodies through his lips.

Sasuke’s still coming untouched and smearing his belly with thick ropes of clabber when Naruto pulls his fingers out with a sickly-wet sound, “How’s that?” He whispers, touching and kissing Sasuke in places to help him stretch the bliss. His glazed lips suck a tender nipple into his mouth, teeth nipping and tongue rolling the nub, “You okay?”

Still high on bliss, Sasuke tilts his head and looks up through dark tresses sticking to his sweaty skin with veiled eyes, bruised lips parted and chin sleek with drool, “Naruto…,” He wheezes, “I want to feel you too…”

Naruto swallows loudly, “Yeah?”

Sasuke nods, “Yeah,” His legs shift and coil around Naruto’s hips to draw him in, “Let me feel you.” 

“You will, I promise. You’ll feel me so deep in you you won’t walk right tomorrow,” The Hokage straightens a bit and grabs Sasuke’s hips, positioning himself until the bloated crown of his cock kisses Sasuke’s taint, “Ready?”

Sasuke nods once and Naruto bolsters his hold before rolling his hips, jabbing the cusp of his arousal into Sasuke’s kernel; hot, anxious and impatient, ready for Naruto to fill him up. The Uchiha bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut as Naruto enters him slowly and carefully. His body squirms and buckles and adapts to Naruto’s thick girth, walls packing around him tightly.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Naruto curses, a word Sasuke has never heard from his mouth. His hips cease just after the head of his cock sinks inside Sasuke, “You’re so  _ tight  _ and  _ hot _ , S’ke.” He groans, fingers tightening and nails digging into milky skin before he drags them down Sasuke’s thighs, leaving angry-red stripes on his path before lifting his legs slightly to ground deeper into him and Sasuke swallows inch after inch of Naruto’s breadth. His rim stings, his hips ache, his lips throb, and his eyes swell with salt, but still his legs beckon Naruto closer, urging him to give  _ more _ , and the blonde complies because he wants more of Sasuke too. More and more until he hilts and takes Sasuke’s breath away.

The Hokage towers over Sasuke’s body, palms at each side of his head, face twisted in pleasure, sweat trickling from his forehead and the curve of his nose before dripping on Sasuke’s cheek and finally the sheets under them, soaking through the material. 

“I’m all in, S’ke, can you feel me?” Naruto croaks, sloping to kiss his lips.

A breathless whimper is the only response Sasuke could give under the overwhelming sensation of fulfillness; everything else numbs in comparison and there was nothing but  _ Naruto  _ in him, above him,  _ everywhere _ . He couldn’t speak or think about anything else other than this moment and he could only feel Naruto’s cock stirring inside him, sliding out of his body slowly before he bucks and pushes it back in.

“Fuck, this is gonna be so good,” Naruto curses again, resting his forearm above Sasuke’s head while his other hand gropes, lingering by the hips. He’s licking and biting his lips, looking down at his partner with rich carnality as he sways his hips and fucks Sasuke’s ass steadily, “I’ve been dreamin’ about this for  _ ages _ , I’m not even sure if this is real. Like, this might just be another one of my wet dreams and I wouldn’t know until I wake up tomorrow and you’re not here. You might still be out there for all I know,” Naruto’s gaze drops and there’s tears in his eyes, “You could be hurt and there’s no way for me to─”

“Hey,” Sasuke drones throatily, hand reaching up. The accursed necklace swings over his face and he swats it away before cupping Naruto’s cheek, thumb stroking his plush lips, “I’m here. Can’t you feel me like this or do I need to punch you?”

Naruto simpers, “You feel really nice right now, yeah.”

Sasuke pinches his cheek, “I thought you said you would make me feel even better, dobe. I’m still waiting.”

Naruto chuckles and wipes at his eyes, “I did, didn’t I?” He nibbles his lips, eyeing Sasuke’s body, so vulnerable under him, before charging into him and relishing the hearty moan he was rewarded with, kissing it from Sasuke’s lips, “Let me make up for it.”

Naruto slips a hand under Sasuke’s back, scooping his body up to claim his mouth as he thrusts once, as deep as he could, then a second time, even deeper. He drinks Sasuke’s pleasure, every mewl and moan, every breathless utterance of his name, the way his body responds, squirming and grinding hard on him every time Naruto ploughs in and rams into that sweet spot, and the blonde savors it all. He indulges Sasuke with more thrusts than he could count, faster and harder. The bed creaks and scraps loudly against the floor, grunts and moans echo, slaps of skin on skin dull and sore, but still they remain glued to each other by sweat, longing, passion─

A passion so overwhelming Sasuke’s chest bursts in a concoction of pure satisfaction, bliss, yearning, grief and other forgein additives, his walls crumble, and his eyes bilge because it was  _ heavenly _ ─ __

And painful.

“Na…,” Sasuke sobs, body pressed and dragged on the mattress by the might of Naruto’s thrusts. His arm flails, searching for something to cling to as Naruto takes all of him high beyond the clouds. He’s close. So close. Purple crystal dances above his face, glaring at him, “Na… ruto…”

Naruto was ravishing his mouth when he looks up briefly; his hunger-packed eyes swell and glaze over, “Sa… S’ke… your eyes…”

The Uchiha closes them on instinct, but Naruto’s gentle fingers, a candid contrast to his brutal hips, coax him to blink up and dive into ocean blues brimming with emotion while the blonde cleans the rivers of salt from his Rinnegan and Sharingan.

“They’re glowing…,” Naruto sighs, unable to break away from the red and purple hues. His hips slow to a lazy sway and Sasuke clicks his tongue, “They’re beautiful. I know you don’t like to show off, but...”

The Uchiha looks away, biting hard on his bottom lip as he moves on his own, searching for that fire again.

“Hey, S’ke…”

“Don’t─”

“I love you.”

Cozy warmth explodes all across Sasuke’s chest and his heart pounds happily, maybe too much, and it  _ hurts _ . More tears flow from his eyes. He wants, so desperately, to bask in the sensation, but it hurts everytime he tries.

“You don’t mean that.”

“I mean it.” Naruto insists, chasing after Sasuke’s trembling lips.

“Yeah? Try saying it  _ tomorrow _ and maybe I’ll believe you.”

“Deal.” Says Naruto, burying himself inside Sasuke with a deep thrust, ushering a choked moan from the last Uchiha, giving Naruto the invite he needed to invade his mouth, tongue, teeth and a lot of drool as he picks up the pace and fucks Sasuke into the mattress with the oomph he craved.

Sasuke was jettied back into the fire, burning hotter. The heat envelops them and brings them closer. Sasuke hooks his one arm around Naruto’s neck, fingers tying up with the white string of Naruto’s necklace, and Sasuke pulls until it snaps, legs tightening around Naruto’s hips, body tensing and pleasure building as his third orgasm draws near.

When it comes, he comes  _ hard.  _ An eruption of white spilling all over between their bodies, keeping them glued as Sasuke’s ears  _ pop  _ and fill with cotton, as his body lurches and shudders by violent thrills. The most obscene sounds leak from his lips, moans and whines he never thought he’d hear from his own mouth and he couldn’t stop himself.

Not with Naruto pounding into him like he was, chasing climax with his face twisted, eyes screwed shut, teeth hard on his lips and teeming the room with grunts and Sasuke’s name. After a few buried thrusts, Sasuke  _ feels  _ Naruto’s cock twitching inside him and filling him up with his seed, warm and sticky, and Naruto bites down on Sasuke’s shoulder, clinging to his skin as he rides the orgasm. Then he flops on Sasuke’s limp body, panting together, feeling the ups and downs of theirs chests and the steadying beats of their hearts.

Their hands join, the Sun and the Moon, as they kiss and touch each other, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking until sleep pulls them under.

* * *

It  _ could  _ have been a dream, all things considered, except that when Sasuke wakes up, he’s tangled up in gold-tanned arms and legs. Cozy warmth cocoons him and the Uchiha closes his eyes, humming as he snuggles closer, nose-deep in Naruto’s chest. They’re sticky and stinky, but Sasuke basks in every little thing nonetheless. He bathes in sunlight with a snoring Naruto until the hustle outside from waking Konoha citizens reminds Sasuke that all good things come to an end eventually. 

Sullen, the Uchiha wriggles out of Naruto’s arms, careful to not wake him up, and pushes himself to a sitting position. The sheets cascade from his body, revealing naked skin and blemishes under before he tilts a little and leans over Naruto’s body. Their noses kiss and Sasuke’s smooth tresses tickle Naruto’s skin, making him wrinkle his nose and giggle in his sleep. Sasuke smiles fondly and dives in for a chaste kiss, lingering for a moment. He closes his eyes and  _ feels  _ the shape of Naruto’s lips one last time before he slides out of bed, heart aching in his chest.

Something shatters under his foot and he moves it aside to see the broken crystal of Naruto’s necklace. Guilt and grudge war over his mood, so Sasuke ignores it and stands up. Immediately, his head throbs sharply and he sways, holding out against the wall while he collects his bearings. 

The pile of clothes sticks into his periphery and Sasuke picks out the black from the orange and shuffles into the bathroom. The shower was so narrow and cramped, Sasuke was practically hugging himself as he lets the cold water rain over his aching body, taking away the sweat and gunk to the gutter between his legs.

He could still feel his hips throbbing, his backdoor aching, and the sore pain of his back however; in fact, he could still feel Naruto’s touch soothing his restless body and Sasuke shivers under the water. Before he could delve further into the memory, he snatches the soap and washes himself thoroughly, scrubbing away until he’s properly clean.

He couldn’t get rid of Naruto’s smell, though.

Sasuke steps out of the shower. His clothes were a bit dirty from yesterday, so the Uchiha takes his time to rinse the smudges, at least until he returns to the Uchiha compound and switches to something cleaner. Once dressed, black cloak around his body again and hiding proof of his affair with the Hokage, he leaves the bathroom quietly.

Naruto was still snoring, the heavy sleeper that he has always been regardless of how much noise he made, and Sasuke considers taking his leave─

_ “Don’t leave me…” _

But he couldn’t do it.

The Uchiha sighs and walks to the kitchen instead, searching the cupboards for a kettle and cups, boiling water for two when─

“Sa… Sasuke?”

Sasuke turns the fire down and leaves the kitchen, footsteps quiet as he walks through the hallway and reveals his presence to Naruto, sitting naked on the bed. He’s blinking stupidly and his head sways.

“Finally, you’re up.” Says Sasuke and his voice gains the attention of two dull eyes that turn bright blue, the brightest he’s ever seen, upon landing on his profile leaning against the door frame with his hand on his hip.

“Sasuke… you’re here!” Naruto beams, “I thought you─”

“Left?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m here,” Sasuke can’t tell how much the blonde remembers about last night, so he keeps his mouth tight, “For now.”

Naruto stares at him dumbly.

“Idiot,” Sasuke scoffs and nods at the window, “A whole village is waiting for you.”

“Oh.” Is all Naruto utters.

“Really? Is that all you have to say?” Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose before he crosses the space between them and grabs Naruto’s arm, helping him to his feet, “Come on, then.”

“Where─?”

“Bathroom.”

“Wait, Sasuke…,” He stands there completely naked just staring at the man before him. Sasuke hides behind his hair and looks away. Anywhere but  _ him _ . Naruto wheedles him out with a hand on his cheek, fingers pushing his hair away, locking it behind his ear to look into his mismatched eyes while his thumb brushes over his bottom lip. Then he slides down to Sasuke’s neck to pull him closer as he leans in with his lips parted, “I─”

The Uchiha reels away with a face, cheeks burning and heart punching his chest, “You reek,” He complains, “Hurry up and take a shower.”

Naruto scratches his cheek and allows Sasuke to drag him into the bathroom. His advances didn’t stop there.

“Hey,” Naruto smiles seductively, biting his lips as he looks at Sasuke invitingly, “Wanna join me?”

Sasuke wanted to. So bad. He wanted to jump in there with him, he wanted to kiss him full on the lips, to wash his body, his hair, every part of his body. To make love again.

To tell him that he wanted to stay. That he wanted him.

The kettle whistles.

Instead, Sasuke shoves Naruto inside and twists the knob. Cold water pours over Naruto’s head and he whines loudly, hugging himself, “Sasukeeee, it’s cold!” 

“That’s the idea, moron,” Sasuke leaves for a moment to bring Naruto his clothes, hanging them on the perch, “Don’t come out until you’re sober.” With that, Sasuke walks out and closes the door behind him.

Heart running the mile, Sasuke returns to the kitchen and serves two cups of steaming tea. Then he waits. 

The apartment was quiet, save for the running water, the sipping of his lips, and the throbbing in Sasuke’s ear. When the door of the bathroom creaks open, his heart nearly jumps out of his throat, rising with every footstep Naruto takes until he totters into the kitchen, a hand on his head and all dressed up.

“Man, my head is killing me.” He groans, taking the seat in front of the Uchiha.

“Here, drink this,” Sasuke pushes the second cup under his face, “It’ll help.”

Naruto accepts it grudgingly, hissing when his fingers touch the hot enamel. He brings the cup to his lips and Sasuke watches, maybe too closely, as Naruto takes a single sip and makes a face.

“You’re such a kid.” Sasuke snorts, gulping his last drop.

“Hey, Sasuke─?”

“I’m leaving for the Grass first in a few,” Sasuke interrupts, looking down at his empty cup. At his shaking hand, “I’ll… keep you updated.”

Naruto’s voice sounds broken when he speaks, “When will you be back?”

“I don’t know.” Sasuke struggles with the knot in his throat.

Silence. Sasuke was bracing himself for another outburst, biting his lips and closing his eyes. Tears threaten to spill out.

“I…,” Naruto gulps audibly, “I understand.”

Sasuke looks up, eyes a little blown, and Naruto was on his feet, looking uncharacteristically meek. Sasuke notices the Hokage robe missing.

He wasn’t expecting this. He was expecting Naruto to make the situation harder. He was expecting a heated argument, hurtful words neither really meant, lots of tears, a few punches and screams.

And maybe he wanted that.

A tear or two leaked. Sasuke abandons the chair, hastily wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt as he makes a beeline for the door.

“Then I’ll be on my way─”

“Wait, Sasuke,” Naruto begs, pleading with his eyes, “Please.”

Sasuke stops right by the doorframe, looking over his shoulder. He watches Naruto biting his lips, mulling what to say in his mind. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth.

“I wanna to apologize,” He stammers and it was adorable in Sasuke’s eyes, “I’ve, uh, heard from the other guys that I’m kind of a nuisance when I’m drunk so…”

The smallest of smiles rises to Sasuke’s lips. Naruto doesn’t see it, “That  _ is _ true, yeah,” A pause, smile withering, “You… talk and repeat yourself a lot.”

“Yeah?” Naruto shrinks into himself, “That must’ve been annoying.”

“Quite.”

“I meant every word, you know.”

Sasuke swallows and looks away. Outside.

“You remember?”

“I  _ can’t  _ forget, more like,” Naruto reaches out only to pull his hand back at the last second, “Listen, I don’t want to make this more difficult than it already is, I just─” The blonde looks down at his fidgeting fingers, “There’s so much I want to tell you.”

Sasuke’s chest tightens. He tries to make light of it with an offhand comment, “Whatever it is, you probably said it last night.”

“You think?” Naruto chuckles and it sparks restless butterflies in Sasuke’s uncomfortable chest, “I get it’s not the right time though, so… yeah. Be careful, alright?”

Sasuke nods. Finally, he turns to face the blonde, “I will.”

Naruto moves closer and Sasuke doesn’t stop him, “I’ll miss you.” Closer and closer, slowly leaning in with his eyes half-lidded and full of yearning, and this time, Sasuke welcomes him. He closes his own eyes and opens his lips, inviting Naruto’s over.

When they come, kissing sweetly and gently, he’s melting all over again. His legs turn to jelly and the butterflies in his stomach wanted to flutter out of his throat. It was short, but maybe that was best.

“I’ll find a way,” Naruto breathes against his lips, eyes and foreheads connected, “I’ll make it work.”

Hope, something so small and tenuous, tugs at Sasuke’s heart. 

Because when Naruto puts his mind and will into something, he can do  _ anything.  _ Sasuke has seen it so many times. It was truly something else.

Sometimes annoying. Just sometimes.

“When you do,” Sasuke steps back, “You know where to find me.”

Naruto nods, watching Sasuke leaving his apartment.

“Hey, Sasuke?” He calls out.

“What is it now?”

Naruto smiles brightly, “I love you.”

The butterflies explode in waves of warmth and Sasuke takes the words to heart as he leaves for his journey with a genuine smile on his face.


	2. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon hearing the news of the Hokage’s divorce, Sasuke returns to the Hidden Leaf village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I'm here with a second part as requested 💜
> 
> A few notes:  
> 👉🏻 I live in Puerto Rico and we've been getting a lot of earthquakes and outages so writing's been slow.  
> 👉🏻 After this, I'm going back for a while to My Hero Academia and an ongoing fic I haven't updated in a while, but I got a lot of SasuNaru fics up my sleeve so follow me if you'd like to stay tuned!  
> 👉🏻 College started 😢
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)

“Breaking news! Word leaked out that lady Hinata Hyuuga, the Hidden Leaf Hokage’s wife, has demanded a divorce from Naruto Uzumaki!”

Sasuke’s report slips from his fingers as his body freezes, scroll hitting the ground and rolling away quietly. His ear focus on the radio and the voice reporting the news, muting the gasps and hushed voices around him.

“It is still unknown what brought this abrupt request from Lady Hinata not long after Himawari’s birth, but we expect answers soon. We are all grieving the startling break-up of such a beautiful family. Stay tuned for updates.”

The transmission goes quiet, leaving a stiff tension in the air. 

Or maybe it was just Sasuke.

The news fall heavily on his shoulder and crush him under the pressure. He feels his legs ready to give and his breath shortcoming.

“Can you believe what she just said?”

“Do you think… was the Hokage found two-timing lady Hyuuga?”

“Well, she _does_ have the Byakugan.”

“What a scandal!”

“I hope the miscreant gets caught soon and pays for nosying in and ruining everything.”

Something clogs Sasuke’s throat and he flees the scene with a wheezy “excuse me”, clutching his chest tightly all the way.

Free of eyes and voices, Sasuke leans back against a tree and _breathes._

It’s been several months since Sasuke left the Hidden Leaf to embark on the mission the Hokage tasked him with, taking him to the Hidden Grass, Sand, and Sound’s lands. He did as told, spying on his target and gathering as much information as he could without giving away his presence. He was just about to send the data when he heard the news.

The Uchiha tried to keep his mind clear throughout his journey so the news came as quite a shock. Thinking about the Hokage and their affair would only jeopardize his mission. He can’t deny having longed for him, however, especially during cold nights out in the woods, and sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder and worry how Naruto was faring.

Especially now, with everything that was happening _━if_ it was true.

For all he knows, what he just heard might be mere rumors and there was only one way to figure it out.

Collected, albeit conflicted, Sasuke preens from the tree and dashes towards his new destination.

Sasuke arrives to the Hidden Leaf in a day and slinks towards the Hokage’s mansion with his head low. Everything seems normal, though he hears whispers of Naruto’s name occasionally.

“Seriously, just let it go,” A familiar voice and Sasuke turns his head to see a group of acquaintances bunched together, “I’ve known her all my life. Hinata wouldn’t have done it if Naruto didn’t screw up,” Kiba pauses, fingers digging into the leather of his jacket. A knot forms in Sasuke’s throat as he eavesdrop, “And _bad.”_

“And I’m his assistant,” Shikamaru replies, “I _know_ he wouldn’t do something like that. Not intentionally.”

Kiba scoffs, “You’re just a substitute for Sasuke and you know it.”

“Kiba, that’s enough!” Ino warns with a rigid finger aimed at his chest, “You’re just throwing blind accusations here. We don’t know anything for sure...”

“Yeah, because she’s too nice to make it public, but no one can fool me,” Kiba grits his teeth, pointing at his nose, “His scent is weak since he’s barely here nowadays, but Naruto _reeked_ of him that night,” He looks at the Hokage’s mansion and growls. Akamaru mimics him, “I’m through with that cheating bastard, but she’s still my friend so I’ll respect her decision.”

The knot thickens and Sasuke tries to swallow it as he trods on. Once outside the gates of the mansion, Sasuke leaps over it and rockets to the balcony, careful not to be seen as he sidles closer and looks through the window.

The office was empty. Sasuke notices that everything was exactly as it was before he left, every box in place and neatly organized, and a wavering smile emerges to his lips before he catches the door knob twisting and hides swiftly.

He hears muffled voices coming from the other side and quickly recognizes Naruto’s, heart jumping to his throat, and when the room goes quiet, he opens the window and steps in.

Naruto paces around, too lost in his own head to notice Sasuke’s impromptu visit until he stammers his name.

“Naruto?”

The Hokage, startled out of his musings, nearly jumps and whirls around to meet his visitor. His cyan eyes gloss over, gaining light as they focus on Sasuke. It almost makes up for the large bags under his eyes and the blunt exhaustion his body screams.

Sasuke’s heart breaks and, try as he might to stay poised, his voice cracks when he opens his mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sasuke…,” Tears swell in those blues Sasuke loves so much as he shambles over to drag him in for a heartfelt embrace, “This isn’t… none of this is your fault, okay?” He sighs, burying his face in Sasuke’s neck and tightening his arms to push himself more unto him until they could feel each other’s aching hearts, “God, I'm just… so happy to see you…” Naruto cries softly on the Uchiha’s shoulder, holding him so tight Sasuke’s breath chips, almost as if he didn’t believe Sasuke was really there.

Sasuke returns the embrace, shaking fingers clinging to Naruto’s robes as they cry on each other quietly for a moment. 

Eventually, Naruto calms down and straightens from Sasuke’s body, wiping his eyes hastily.

“Sorry about that.” He apologises.

“Don’t be.”

Then the blonde takes Sasuke’s shoulders to look at him better, eyes scanning for anything out of place.

“You look alright,” He sighs in relief and smiles, but it wasn’t the smile that Sasuke yearns for, “I’m glad you’re here, Sasuke.”

“I came as fast as I could,” Sasuke looks down, “I… heard what happened.”

“Figured you did, but listen,” Naruto takes Sasuke’s face next to bring their foreheads together and look straight into his mismatched eyes, “This isn’t your fault, okay? This one is all on me.”

“No, Naruto. I’m as guilty as you are here,” Sasuke grabs Naruto’s hand and squeezes, “I know where you’re going with this so don’t try to take this on all by yourself.”

“I just…,” Naruto bites his trembling lips, “You already have a lot on your plate.”

Sasuke gives him a little reassuring smile, tilting his head in until their noses graze, garnering a short giggle from Naruto’s lips, “True, but at least we’re together in this one.”

Those words bring more light to Naruto’s eyes, filling Sasuke with a slimmer of hope.

“Sasuke,” Naruto closes his eyes halfway as they lock on Sasuke’s lips. Slowly, he leans in, “I missed you so damn much…”

Their lips skim and Sasuke feels currents of electricity rushing through his skin, beckoning them closer. They’re both tempted and hesitant, for good reasons. On a whim, Sasuke closes the distance and kisses Naruto’s lips, not knowing _when_ he’ll have time with Naruto like this again. It’s slow and tentative, tasting both salty and sweet, and Sasuke feels Naruto’s hand sliding from his cheek to his neck to press into him once, deepening the kiss before parting.

“We should… keep a low profile until this is all over,” Naruto whispers, pecking Sasuke's lower lip, “Is that okay with you?”

Sasuke nods, “Yeah, sounds perfect to me.”

“Sasuke, I━”

The sound of the door opening interrupts their little moment, separating the two just in time before Shikamaru steps into the office.

“Naruto, you’ve been…,” His words trail off when he notices the third party in the room, cloaked in black, “... summoned,” He frowns suspiciously, “Sasuke, you’re back.”

“Nara,” Sasuke acknowledges curtly before turning to Naruto, “I’ll write the report and come back later.”

Naruto nods, “You do that.” 

Sasuke makes haste towards the door, giving Shikamaru a quick nod as he walks by. He doesn’t look back, even as his hand touches the cold metal of the door knob, twisting and pulling it to step out of the office, locking the door behind him. 

He hears Shikamaru mumbling something under his breath.

“When did he get back?”

“Not long ago,” Naruto replies, “Why?”

“I didn’t see him getting in.”

“Huh, I didn’t either, now that I think about it,” Naruto chuckles warmly, “That’s just how good he is. Anyways, what do you got for me?”

“Tell me something, Naruto, between you and me, as friends,” Shikamaru lowers his voice, “Is it true, what they’re saying?”

“It looks to me you’re pretty sure about the answer already, Shikamaru.”

Silence, until: “Why?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Seriously? Fine then. Tell me who, Naruto, who in the world is worth breaking Hinata’s heart?”

“God, it’s not...,” Naruto’s voice was huskier than Sasuke has ever heard it, “I didn’t mean to. It’s not like I wanted this to happen.”

“I know you didn’t. I know _that_ , at least. So why? What the hell happened?”

“Like I said, it’s… complicated, okay? I was stupid and told myself lies, but the truth always comes back, doesn’t it?”

“Which is...?”

“That I love someone else,” Silence again until Naruto sighs, “Let’s just… leave it there, okay?”

“Alright,” Shikamaru sounds disappointed, “The council summoned a meeting anyways so we should go, like... _now.”_

Heart fluttering restlessly, Sasuke leaves the Hokage’s mansion and heads towards the Uchiha compound. He wonders about Naruto’s meeting with the council until he senses someone following him─three, more precisely. Sasuke strays from crowded areas, choosing back alleys and isolated roads instead. He stops at a dead-end.

“You can show yourselves now.” 

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino land into his periphery.

“I knew it was you,” Kiba huffs, wrinkling his nose, “It might be faint, but I know that stinking smell.”

“What smell?”

“Thick ink, heavy rain, poison like those spider lilies,” Kiba frowns as he sniffs and his lips curl in chagrin, “And a lot of blood.”

Sasuke swallows drily, “What do you want?”

Kiba cracks his knuckles, “A teeth or two from your mouth.”

Sasuke’s fingers twitch, itching close to the hilt of his sword, “So you’re ganging up on me?”

“No,” Shino interrupts, stepping in front of his seething teammate, “We want answers.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t━”

“You guys are screwing, aren’t you?” Kiba snaps and Sasuke turns pale, “You and the Hokage.”

Sasuke keeps his lips tight and his semblance blank when every nerve in his body was panicking.

“Don’t try to act so cool with me, goth boy,” Kiba stomps towards the Uchiha with his hands balled. Sasuke braces himself, fingers latching to the hilt his sword on impulse, “The night Hinata found out, I saw her crying all alone. I knew Naruto was behind it _again_ so I went to give him a piece of my mind and guess what? He smelled _toxic_ , just like you.”

“Kiba━”

“It’s always about you, every _damn_ time. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Lee─and you know what? I’ve had enough,” Kiba growls and bares his teeth, contempt dripping from his tone, “You’re a _snake,_ Sasuke. You worm your way in and poison everyone around you.”

“Kiba, stop. This isn’t what we followed him here for.”

“Back off, Shino. I’m doing this with or without you,” Kiba rolls his head and shoulders, “He needs to learn a few lessons anyways. He was a rogue ninja and a murderer, remember? I don’t care about his contribution in the war, it doesn’t condone everything he did.”

“Well, maybe you━”

“You’re right,” Sasuke interrupts, taking a deep breath as he closes his eyes and releases his fingers, “Nothing I do will ever be enough,” When he opens his eyes again, he bares both his Sharingan and Rinnegan to the fuming brunette, “But I won’t be your punching bag either way, Inuzuka.”

Kiba grins, canines bared as he punches his palm, “Didn’t expect you to, _Shadow Hokage._ No tricks or tools, just our fists,” Then he sneers, “Though you’re down one so I’d wipe the chill look from your face if I were you.”

Sasuke doesn’t flinch or look away. He readies himself, lifting his lonely fist and focusing his eyes on Kiba.

Shino shakes his head, stepping back, “This is a bad idea…”

Sasuke was no doubt handicapped, but the Sharingan gives him the edge he needs to confront Kiba, predicting his first, howling punch; though he doesn’t need the Sharingan for that one. Kiba was like Naruto in many ways: brash, loud, stubborn─Sasuke used to think they were step brothers or cousins─so dodging and counterattacking wasn’t too difficult.

“You’re loud and that makes you predictable.”

“What are you saying? Fight!” Kiba attacks again, throwing his fists in quick succession, but Sasuke eludes him with swift movements of his head, slapping the last punch away to break his defense and kick him flat on the stomach, causing Kiba to stumble back.

“Your defense is weak. If you concentrate too much on offense, you inevitably let your guard down.”

“Who do you think you are, my sensei?” Kiba’s dark eyes thin, “Get off!” With another howl, Kiba dashes towards Sasuke with his hands up, but this time his fists were open, flashing his claws.

His next flurry of attacks was faster, but Sasuke manages to dodge and subdue him with a low sweep, knocking him over to the floor.

“You’re angry and I… I understand,” Sasuke says, voice low and gaze dropped, “You think it gives you power, and it does, but anger makes you blind and exploitable.”

“Shut up, damn it!” Kiba returns to his feet with a deft kick that misses Sasuke’s jaw by an inch, “Are you making fun of me, huh? Is that it?”

“If we’re doing this, then we can both gain something━”

“To hell with that! I don’t need _anything_ from you!” Kiba lunges for another attack, “I’m the one teaching the lessons here!”

During the next onslaught, Sasuke blocks and counters, but the feral ninja fights back quicker and manages to land a few hits, tearing through Sasuke’s cloak but not quite maiming his skin yet. With a roar, Kiba kicks into another gear and slashes viciously, determined to leave a scratch. He drives Sasuke to wall and forces him to fall back on the defensive, giving Kiba the opening he needed to slice the skin of his arm. It burns and Sasuke hisses through gritted teeth.

Defending with one arm and without Susano’o was a guard easy to break. With one thrust of his fist, Kiba punches the Uchiha to the wall, and the back of his head smacks hard against the concrete. Stars permeate his vision and Kiba exploits his weakness to knee his stomach. Sasuke drops to his knees, doubling over with his solo arm tight around his waist as he hacks. 

But Kiba doesn’t stop there. He tackles Sasuke to the ground with another kick to his face, fingers curling around his neck and nails digging into his skin while his free hand closes into a firm fist, shaking with anger. Sasuke’s own fingers coil around Kiba’s wrist, tugging weakly.

“This one’s for Hinata,” First punch, right on Sasuke’s nose. White pain explodes and spreads all across Sasuke’s face and all he manages is a gagged whine from his strained throat, “This one’s for Sakura and all the times you made her cry,” Second hit and something snaps. Tears burst from Sasuke’s eyes. He couldn’t breathe, “For Ino, Sai, Kakashi,” Punch after punch, Sasuke couldn’t feel his face anymore, only the ache of his broken nose and the swelling of his lips and cheeks. The fingers around Kiba’s wrist weaken and his arm falls flat to the floor in defeat, “And this one’s for the whole village.”

“Kiba, stop━!”

“I…,” Sasuke wheezes through trembling lips. Kiba’s fist stop right above the peak of Sasuke’s nose, “I’m… s… sorry…”

“You’re… sorry?” Kiba scoffs, nose scrunching in disbelief, “Sorry just doesn’t cut it.”

He pulls his fist back and Sasuke braces himself again, but it never connects. When Sasuke blinks blearily, he sees a swarm of bugs shielding him from Kiba’s fist.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” Kiba hollers angrily, flailing his arms as he’s chased away by the bugs. Sasuke inhales deeply and coughs, hand finding the cuts on his neck as he fills his lungs with condensated air. He notices the gloomy clouds and the raindrops pattering on his cloak at that moment, “I’m not done with him just yet!” 

“Maybe not, but beating him to a pulp wasn’t the plan.”

“Change of plans then,” Kiba whistles and points at Sasuke on the floor, “Get him, Akamaru!”

A bundle of white blurs out and bites Sasuke’s leg, coercing a gruff cry from his wounded throat. The dog pulls and drags Sasuke over puddles to Kiba’s preying claws. A new mob of bugs follow Akamaru, marching through his fur to prickle his skin. The dog yelps and releases Sasuke’s legs, who drags himself up to a sitting position. Head pounding, Sasuke sways and sags against the wall, watching the fight unfolding before him. A fight between teammates.

Between friends.

“Stop this. Hurting him won’t change anything, Kiba.” Shino insists, arms spread at his front, more bugs flowing from within his sleeves.

“I can’t believe you’re defending this guy, of all people,” Kiba seethes, “You don’t care about Hinata, huh?!”

“No, it’s because I care that I’m here,” Shino replies cooly, “You’re angry and irrational and I will stop you from doing something you’ll regret, as your friend.”

“You can _try.”_ Kiba lunges for an attack with his loyal companion, claws and fangs glinting, just as Shino sends his army of bugs to charge towards his friend.

Head spinning, Sasuke propels from the wall and meddles between the two wrestling ninja, summoning Susanoo’s thorax to stop them from hurting each other, absorbing the damage of their attacks. Purple taints the darkening sky and his eyes glow.

“Stop…,” Sasuke croaks, “Don’t fight…”

“You…,” Kiba hisses, frown deepening, “You’re the last person I want to hear that from.”

“I know,” Sasuke coughs a cracked chuckle, smiling lightly despite his condition, “I don’t… have any right at all, but this chain… I can’t ignore it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You want the truth? Fine,” Sasuke bites his bruised lip, wincing softly. Susano’o fades away, “Everything you said… it’s the truth. Naruto and I, we…,” Warm bubbles pop over Sasuke’s blotched cheeks as he lowers his voice to a mumble, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Don’t make me say it.”

“Why?” Shino asks, “You knew he was a married man, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, of course I did. That night, we… had drinks and one thing led to another. He said some things I wanted to hear so I couldn’t… I didn’t stop him,” Sasuke takes a deep breath, looking down at the moon on his palm, heart hammering against his chest, “Because I… I love him.” Saying it out loud and to someone other than Naruto was illuminating. 

At that moment, he accepts and embraces both his love for the Hokage, and the sin that comes with it.

Kiba laughs, “You wanna run that one by me again?”

“I see.” Shino hums.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke looks away, “Hurting Hinata… it wasn’t my intention.”

Shino judges him quietly.

“I─”

A deep pain on his flank takes away his words, replacing them with a grating cry. He looks to the side and sees Kiba’s claws drilled into his skin, sullied with his blood.

“Kiba, what have you done?!”

The Inuzuka smirks as Sasuke collapses to the floor, clutching his bleeding wound, “You let your guard down.”

“You conniving little─!”

“What’s going on here?” People started to gather just outside the alley, standing on their tiptoes to peer at the ruckus.

“Is someone… dead?”

“Is that the Uchiha?”

“I can’t see anything.”

Among all the voices, there was one that stands out the most. A voice that Sasuke knows too well. A voice that warms up his cold, soaked body and makes his heart throb lively.

_Naruto..._

“Alright, that’s enough! Move aside! Just leave it to me,” Naruto swims through the crowd to the center, where he spots Kiba sulking and Shino kneeling over someone else, “Kiba? Shino? What are you─?” Then he notices Sasuke, writhing and bleeding on the floor, “Sa… Sasuke?” He quickly scampers to him, pushing Shino aside to kneel over him, large eyes wild over his body, taking the damage, and with each wound he finds, a familiar red pollutes his eyes, “Sasuke, who… who did _this_ to you?”

Sasuke shakes his head and tries to sit up, but a shot of pain pulls him down with a wince.

Shino replies for him, “Kiba did.”

Naruto whirls and glares at the Inuzuka, deep wrinkles forming on the skin of his forehead. He doesn’t need an explanation. 

Red spreads and fans his chakra, taking the shape of an ethereal giant fox, furious and daunting. Sasuke senses it and from the look on Kiba’s face, he does too. Before the situation turns more sour than it already was, Sasuke grips the collar of the Hokage’s robe and tugs, guiding Naruto’s fiery eyes to his own.

“Naruto...,” He pants as his hand climbs to Naruto’s cheek, thumb sweeping over the length of his jaw, “Calm down.”

Naruto closes his eyes and inhales. When he blinks again, restless cerulean gaze down at him and Kurama’s chakra wanes to a dim flicker. 

Naruto slides his arm underneath Sasuke’s legs while the other cradles his head against his sturdy chest. Sasuke feels a brazen heat creeping to his temples and ears as Naruto lifts him from the floor, but he’s too exhausted to worry about it. Best he could do was hide his face in Naruto’s robe and be lulled by his smell.

“Let’s go,” Naruto says and looks over his shoulder to shoot daggers at Kiba, “I’ll deal with you later. Shino, take him out of my sight.”

The Inuzuka was awfully quiet as his friend leads him away. Before Sasuke could ponder about it, Naruto was leaping into the air and far away from the hustle. Sasuke holds tight, straining against the blonde’s body until he feels Naruto’s fingers squeezing his shoulder and legs, and Sasuke relaxes into the trusty sense of security.

“Naruto… where━?”

“Shh, don’t push yourself,” Naruto shushes him, looking straight ahead, “Taking you to the doc.”

“No,” Sasuke shakes his head and buries his face in Naruto’s chest, “Home. Please.”

Naruto considers, favoring wherever Sasuke felt more comfortable. He swerves but not towards the Uchiha compound, Sasuke notices.

Instead, Naruto takes him to his old apartment where he lowers the wounded Uchiha on the bed gently and helps him to a comfortable sitting position.

“I know it’s kinda uncomfortable for two geezers like us, but… it’s all I have.” He says sheepishly as he reaches for the button of Sasuke’s cloak, free hand joined with Sasuke’s on the bleeding wound. The smile on his face was forced and Sasuke hates it.

“We managed last time.” Sasuke tries to bring back that sunny smile he can’t have enough of.

And it works, with a cute blush as a bonus, spreading across the bridge of Naruto’s nose to the other shelve of his cheek.

“You’re right,” Naruto licks his lips, eyes watching as the cloak cascades from Sasuke’s shoulders and melts into a puddle of black around his hips, “We did.” He works with Sasuke’s vest next, hasty fingers shaking.

“Hey,” Sasuke dips his head to nip the tip of Naruto’s nose, “I’m fine. It’s just a─” His bloody fingers close around the wound and he winces, “It’s nothing serious.”

“I’m just… so mad,” Naruto glowers, undoing the vest from Sasuke’s chest before aiming for his shirt, “What the hell happened?”

Sasuke doesn’t reply right away, and when he _does_ , Naruto sees right through him.

“Don’t try being all evasive with me again,” Naruto warns, squinting and puckering his lips, and Sasuke was so smitten he couldn’t help himself from stealing a kiss, “Kisses won’t work either, just sayin’.” He mumbles under a blush as he takes off Sasuke's bloodstained shirt, pulling it over his head carefully.

“He followed me after I left your office,” Sasuke starts, avoiding Naruto’s eyes as the blonde takes his tarnished hand and pulls it aside to look at the wound, “They just wanted to know the truth about… us.”

“Sasuke, this… this isn’t just a scratch,” Sasuke feels Naruto’s hand shaking with anger, “There’s no way they _just_ wanted to know the truth━Kiba, at least.”

“Naruto, he was just angry and wouldn’t listen to a thing I said,” Sasuke nips Naruto again, a little lower this time, “I’m sure you can sympathize.” 

Naruto makes a straight face, “Jerk, that doesn’t excuse him. And you…,” He grumbles something, mulling the thought in his head first before speaking, “Why did you let him?”

Sasuke frowns, “I didn’t.”

“You did,” Naruto insists, “I know what you’re capable of better than anyone.”

“And?”

“Kiba doesn’t stand a chance.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Sasuke pauses, looking at the small room between them, “It was… a fist fight.”

Naruto blinks, “A _fist_ fight?”

Sasuke smirks, nudging Naruto’s cheeks with his nose, “Do I need to explain something as simple as a fist fight to you, Naruto?”

“No, you jerk,” Naruto shoves him lightly, “It’s just… it’s because he _knows_ that he went with a fist fight. He didn’t want answers or sort anything out─he wanted to _beat_ you up. That’s it.”

Sasuke stays quiet. Every bruise on his body somehow throbbed more and his head feels light.

“And you let him. Hell, you didn’t even had to _accept_ in the first place,” Naruto swallows and Sasuke notices how his apple seems stuck, “I know you think you deserve it─”

“Naruto...” Sasuke calls, short of breath. He couldn’t keep his head right and the blonde was blurring from his sight.

“But you’re wrong so just... stop beating yourself like this, please,” Naruto pleads, squeezing Sasuke’s hand, carelessly splattering the blood to his own, “I don’t want to argue with you, Sasuke, especially not now. I just… seeing you like this… I can’t take it, ya’ know?” Naruto looks up and Sasuke could vaguely make out the beads of tears in his beautiful eyes and the crack in his voice.

“I…,” Sasuke couldn’t strive against the fatigue that tugs his consciousness. Dark spots seep into his sight, his ears plug, and he sways, “I’m… sorry…” Are the last words he breathes before passing out, hitting the surface of Naruto’s soft bed.

He can faintly hear Naruto calling his name and shaking his body gently. Then there’s just cold and pain until he feels Naruto’s warmth again; he recognizes the feel of his gentle hands touching his body, mitigating the ache of his bruises and the itch of his cuts. He feels a firm pressure on his flank, followed by a splash of something cold. It burns with the added weight and Sasuke groans in his stupor, hissing through his teeth.

Naruto’s touches and words, nothing but strums in Sasuke’s ears, slowly lure him into a comfortable sleep.

When he wakes up to the sound of footsteps and mutterings, Sasuke was still in bed, half-naked under the sheets and still slightly out of it. He can feel the familiar squeeze of bandages around his waist, arm, and forehead, and then smaller gauzes fixed to his nose and split lip. Sasuke sits up, slowly and with his hand on his flank as he leans on the backboard. He looks through the balcony at the starry sky and wonders how long he slept.

“It’s nothing serious, he said, and then passes out saying he’s sorry,” Sasuke hears Naruto mumbling outside the room, “Jerk. Gonna give him a piece of my mind when he wakes up.”

Sasuke smiles, “I can hear you, dobe.” His voice was scruffy, throat arid.

“Sasuke! You're up!” Several culinary items clink together as Naruto shuffles around the kitchen, “Gimme a sec and I’ll be right there.”

It takes him a bit more than that to enter the room, carrying a glass of water and a plate of a blatantly improvised omelette rice.

“How do you feel?” Naruto asks, sitting by the edge of the bed and offering the glass of water, “I’m no doc, but I tried my best. I can’t do the fancy thing Sakura does with her hands so I did it the only way I know how; lots of bandages and sleep.”

“I’m fine, Naruto,” Sasuke smiles fondly, taking the glass of water and bringing it to his chapped lips. He drinks it in a few gulps, humming and closing his eyes as the coolness rushes down his throat and washes away the dryness. He feels Naruto’s eyes watching him, “Thanks,” Says Sasuke, returning the glass to Naruto’s hands, “How long have I slept?”

“A few hours. Hungry?”

Sasuke’s stomach grumbles at the mention of food and he blushes, flitting his lonely hand to his belly.

“Figured you’d be,” Naruto chuckles and offers the omelette rice next with a sheepish, lopsided smile, “Here, I uh… whipped something for you.”

Sasuke takes the plate and places it on his lap, looking down at it; the egg seems overcooked and the leaked rice too fried, “It looks… edible, at least. Not _too_ bad for your first try at something that isn’t instant ramen.”

“Just eat it, jerk.” Naruto punches his shoulder amicably.

Sasuke slices a small chunk from the corner and pushes it into his mouth. It was somewhat salty and crispy on the edge, but so homely and warm beads of salt froth in the corners of his eyes. Knowing the dish was made by _Naruto’s_ hands made it taste better.

“Is it good?”

A thin tear rushes down Sasuke’s bruised cheek, “It’s perfect.” He mumbles, mouth full of Naruto’s homemade food.

Naruto didn’t believe it at first, “Really?”

_“Really.”_

The broadest and brightest smile ever seen spreads Naruto’s lips, “Yeah? Man, that makes me happy,” He reaches out to wipe the single tear from Sasuke’s cheek, “This… all this feels nice, doesn’t it? Just us doin’ normal stuff...”

“Yeah,” Sasuke rests his head on Naruto’s palm and closes his eyes to savor the warmth as he takes another bite, “It does.”

“I want this, y’know… a life like this with you.” Naruto sighs, thumb stroking Sasuke’s skin.

“I’d like that too, Naruto.” Sasuke opens his eyes, glossy and mismatched as they fetter to the blonde’s.

“I promise, Sasuke, after this is all over…,” Naruto squeezes his lover’s cheek, “I’ll make it happen.”

And Sasuke smiles, “I know you will.”

Their eyes close, heads tilt and noses touch in graceful harmony as their lips join for a tender kiss. They feel and relish each other, making the most of the time they had together by touching intimately and kissing deeply. Their shared pants, Naruto’s sweet nothings, and the soft sucking of their lips were the only noises in the room.

With his hand on Naruto’s neck, fingers idly twisting his blonde hair, Sasuke spurs the Hokage to spread his lips with his tongue, licking into his mouth with a throaty buzz that travels the span of Sasuke’s jaw and makes him moan. Naruto swoops in to kiss harder, tongue shimmying deeper as his fingers thread through Sasuke’s coal locks to pull him apart until the Uchiha couldn’t breathe.

“Are we…,” Sasuke breathes against Naruto’s lips, dozy and feverish, “... doing it again?”

“What are we doing?” Naruto grins, teasing his lover with steamy pecks down his neck. He lingers over his pulse-point, sucking lazily.

Sasuke pouts and Naruto steals a kiss, “Are we screwing?”

“You wanna?” 

Red paints Sasuke’s cheeks as he nods a little timidly.

“God, you’re…,” Naruto groans, biting his fist, “You’re crazy, that’s what. We can’t. Not in your condition.”

“I’m _fine.”_

“Sorry, not happening. Got a little carried away kissin’ the lights outta you, so that’s on me,” Naruto admits, “I just... can’t help myself with you, ya’know?”

“Idiot.”

“We can get handsy if you wanna.”

“Sure.”

Large and balmy, Naruto’s hand are exactly what his virility craves as the blonde coils his fingers around him tightly and pumps him steadily. Legs spread around Naruto’s waist and elbows sinking in the mattress, Sasuke stars to rock his hip, fucking into his lover’s fist. The position was uncomfortable for his wound, but Sasuke ignores the twinge of pain in favor of the pleasure ossifying a little under his navel, chasing after it greedily.

“God, look at you,” Naruto groans, biting his lips hard as he watches the hypnotizing sway of Sasuke’s hips, “You make this hard, S’ke…”

“Want you,” Sasuke moans, “Naruto… I want you.”

Naruto closes his eyes, trying to concentrate on the ups and downs of his palm, twisting, tugging, squeezing, and thumb smoothing over the crown gingerly, spreading pre-come everywhere. The sounds spilling from Sasuke’s lips were throwing him off, the Uchiha can tell, but Naruto was surprisingly flinty.

“Don’t wanna hurt you.” He pants, stroking faster, sweat drizzling from his temple.

“I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Naruto─”

Sasuke words warp into a long, honest moan as his orgasm hits, splattering all over his belly. Then he winces from the strain on his flank, bleeding a little through the white fabric, and Naruto fusses, hastily cleaning everything up.

“I frickin’ told you,” He sighs, helping Sasuke to the bed, “Who’s the idiot now, huh?”

“Wait…” Sasuke makes for Naruto’s pants.

“Don’t worry about me,” Naruto fixes his lips to the crown of Sasuke’s head and lingers, brushing away sodden bangs of inky hair, “I’ll jerk one off while watching you sleep, like old times.”

“Pervert.”

“Only for you,” The blonde chuckles, “We’ll do sweet love as much as you want to soon. Just rest for now, yeah? You need it.” He stares as Sasuke’s eyes begin to droop. Then he sows one last kiss on the corner of Sasuke’s lips before straightening up.

Sasuke rolls on his side, “Where will you sleep?”

“Floor.”

Sasuke frowns.

“Kidding. I got a spare mattress, relax.” Says Naruto as he pulls said mattress from under the bed.

Sasuke watches through slightly hooded eyes as Naruto settles down with his arms under his head.

“Sleep with me.” Sasuke mumbles groggily.

“You know how much of a heavy sleeper I am, S’ke,” Naruto replies. His eyes were closed, “I don’t wanna kick you or summ’.”

“You’re such an old man.” Sasuke complains.

“Hey, I’m just worried,” Naruto reaches up to pinch Sasuke’s cheek, “You’re so adorable when you’re sleepy, ya’know?”

Blushing, Sasuke rolls away.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Naruto giggles, sitting up on his shins to drape an arm over Sasuke’s hip and grab his hand, bringing it in to kiss his ruddy knuckles, “I love you, Sasuke.”

The Uchiha grunts, though his heart flutters, and when he doesn’t feel Naruto’s presence, he slides from the bed carefully and snugs the snoring blonde.

“I love you too… Naruto.”

Despite the roughness of that day, Sasuke sleeps soundly. Naruto doesn’t move as much as he thought he would, except when he leaves the mattress at the crack of dawn to shower and get ready for the day.

When Sasuke wakes up to his mellow kisses, honeyed words and bright blues overhead, he thinks there was no better sight to wake up to.

“Mornin’, sneaky bastard.”

Sasuke smiles, returning the kiss. He realizes he’s back on the bed, “Morning.”

“How are you feelin’?”

“Better.”

“Can you sit up? Need to check on you before I leave.”

Sasuke sits. The pain was dull now. Instead, the feel of Naruto’s working fingers grazing his skin makes his breath hitch.

“You look better, yeah, but I think I’ll call Sakura today if that’s alright with you,” Sasuke nods and Naruto nuzzles his cheek, “You should stay and rest some more. Duty calls, but I’ll be in touch,” He scratches the side of his neck, skin flushed, “I, um, did breakfast. It’s in the oven. I don’t have any spare tea bags, but I… I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure it’s perfect, Naruto,” Sasuke grips the collar of Naruto’s robe and pulls him in for a brief kiss, “Go. Don’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Yeah,” Naruto kisses him again, visibly struggling to leave, “I’ll be back.”

Watching Naruto walking tall with that robe over his shoulders fills Sasuke with so much joy his chest inflates.

_You’ve really come a long way, you knucklehead._

After Naruto’s departure, Sasuke returns to sleep. An hour or so later, he leaves the comfort of Naruto’s bed to shower, carefully undoing the bandages and applying warm water and soap to the wounds. Gentle with the scrubbing, Sasuke washes himself thoroughly and steps out, re-entering the room to look for his clothes. He finds them neatly folded and fully stitched on the drawer, soft under his fingers. Sasuke brings his cloak to his face and takes a whiff. It smells clean and fresh and─

_Naruto._

He thinks he can get used to having Naruto’s smell wherever he goes, wrapping it around his body with a soft click right under his chin after putting on his shirt and vest. Heart beating happily, Sasuke strolls to the kitchen and checks the oven for a full tray of steamed rice with scrambled eggs, buttered toast, a bowl of fruit, and a plate of grilled fish. He pulls everything out and sits down.

The rice was salty and too sweet, the fish a little raw, bread a bit too toasty, but Sasuke delights in it, occasionally pausing to write his long overdue report. After the last bite, he washes the dishes and dries his hand.

He takes Naruto’s words into consideration, but Sasuke couldn’t really sit still doing nothing when he feels perfectly capable so he grabs his belongings, shoves the report inside his cloak, and leaves the apartment through the balcony. He keeps his head low as he descends.

Before heading to the Hokage’s, Sasuke stops by the nearest cafe and orders one cup of tea.

“Thank you.” He nods at the employee after paying, blowing the cup’s scalding rim before bringing it to his lips. 

Sasuke sidles to an empty table and drinks quietly while reading the newspaper on display. 

_Naruto Uzumaki, Possibly Unfaithful?_

_As hard as it is to believe, those are the rumors that have been circulating around our village. We asked our Seventh Hokage directly, but our efforts in uncovering the truth have been completely ignored. We later turned to his closest friends, who we believe Naruto would trust this information to, but none of them had concrete answers, though they seem to be very upset with their friend._

_There is one person we haven’t been able to approach: the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, said to have returned from his mission recently. Is this another attempt at avoiding the press? Is he, somehow, connected to the case? It is, in fact, known that he has a very close relationship with the Hokage despite their history. The exact standard, however, is unknown._

_In regards to lady Hinata, she nor the kids have been seen outside the house after kicking Naruto a week ago, therefore we’ve been unable to get anything from her._

_“Hinata has changed a lot these years, but under this situation… who wouldn’t, right?” Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan responded, “This is very difficult for her, but she’ll come out when she’s ready. I’m sure of it.”_

_“A trust broken like that... I don’t think anyone deserves it.” Ino’s husband, Sai Yamanaka, added._

_“So you think it’s true?”_

_“What is? There are many variables in this situation. I still haven’t gotten the chance to talk to him personally, but I’d like to understand how he feels and what drove Hinata to demand such a thing.”_

_About the Hokage’s new lodgings, sightings have been confirmed of Naruto walking out of his old apartment. See images bellow._

Sasuke’s eyes skim over the pictures, most of them snapped while Naruto wasn’t looking except the last one, where he covers his face with his hand. Sasuke’s chest clenches as he continues to read.

_Rumors include a trial in the coming days, though our sources are scarce. Nevertheless, we will know for certain what happens. Stay tuned for updates._

A trial?

Someone approaches quietly from behind and Sasuke takes a glimpse over his shoulder. 

It was Shikamaru Nara, holding the same newspaper Sasuke had been reading under his armpit.

“Nara.” Sasuke greets and returns to his tea, taking Shikamaru by surprise.

“G’morning,” Shikamaru yawns and Sasuke watches through the corner of his eyes as he orders a cup of coffee and walks to his table, “Mind if I join you?”

Sasuke shakes his head, though he doesn’t look at Shikamaru when he speaks, eyes glued to the pictures of Naruto, “No.”

“Thanks,” Shikamaru takes the seat in front of the Uchiha and unfurls his newspaper to read while enjoying his coffee, “How are you feeling?”

Sasuke looks up, a little startled at the question, and his hand slots to the wound on impulse.

“I heard what happened,” Shikamaru explains, “Naruto told me yesterday.”

“He did?” 

“Yeah, he was really pissed,” Shikamaru comments before taking a sip of his coffee, “Sorry about Kiba. That guy holds more grudges than I can count and he’s pretty protective with those he cares about.”

“It’s nothing,” Sasuke dismisses it with a shake of his head, “I’m... alright.”

“Good to hear,” Shikamaru’s eyes go over the header of the newspaper, “The whole Naruto and Hinata thing got him on edge and he thinks you’re involved.”

“Is that so?” Sasuke’s stomach churns and he swallows the next swig of his tea with difficulty, “And what do you think?”

Shikamaru sighs and abandons the newspaper to look around them briefly before shooting Sasuke a calculating look.

“Naruto made a huge mistake that could potentially cost him the position he worked so hard for and that’s a fact. What I think doesn’t matter. _If_ you were though and Kiba’s right, well… that’s another thing.”

Panic twists Sasuke’s chest. He tries to calm down by following the ripples of his tea.

“Having an accomplice really complicates things, and I’m up to the neck with papers, but you don’t _have_ to be━rhetorically speaking, of course. You’re not even supposed to show your face in the first place. You’re the _Shadow_ Hokage, aren’t you? You work behind the curtains while Naruto does the facing and gives speeches. Someone with “Shadow” in their title would be more careful about these things, don’t you think?”

Sasuke looks down at his lap and bites his lips hard, head hung with shame. He hopes his hair was a curtain good enough to hide the tension of his jaw.

“Anyways, we’ll see what happens soon,” Shikamaru adds, “But between you and me… things don’t look good for him. Naruto even lost the house and who knows what else the Council will take from him.”

“Soon?” Sasuke squints.

Shikamaru sweats and looks away, “Tomorrow, next week, who knows? The council’s like that.”

“So it’s true?” Sasuke presses, heart rate spiking, “There will be a trial?”

The split second of hesitation from Shikamaru gave him the answer. 

Sasuke’s head drops on his palm and he closes his eyes, “Why didn’t he tell me?” He whispers to himself.

Naruto has avoided speaking about the situation since he arrived, now that he thinks about it.

Shikamaru continues to drink his tea quietly.

The ripples on Sasuke’s tea stretch as his hand shakes, distorting his wretched reflection.

_Between you and me… things don’t look good for him._

_He can potentially lose the position he worked so hard for._

_He lost the house and who knows what else the council will take from him?_

Despite the silence outside, Shikamaru’s words spiral and cause chaos in Sasuke’s head, plunging deep into his stomach like boulders.

_But you don’t have to be._

What was he supposed to do then, run away?

Shikamaru wasn’t as on-the-dark as he pretends to be. He approached Sasuke firmly believing that the Uchiha was involved, just like Kiba did. His intentions, however, were less forthright. 

Still, Sasuke doesn’t miss Shikamaru’s crafty attempts at keeping him away from Naruto and his can of worms.

Made a lot more obvious when his eyes follow Sasuke as he stands up, “Where are you going?”

“To the Hokage’s.” Sasuke starts to walk without looking back. 

“H━hey, wait a minute,” Shikamaru trails behind swiftly, “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke halts when Shikamaru steps in front of him, “I have a report to deliver and I want a word with the Hokage.”

“I can do that for you. I’m heading there too.”

Sasuke glowers but Shikamaru doesn’t budge.

“Listen,” Shikamaru looks around again. The area was less crowded. Still, Shikamaru lowers his voice, “Things are… difficult and, sorry if this sounds rude, but your arrival made things worse. Wherever you go, trouble follows.”

Sasuke grimaces. He couldn’t deny Shikamaru’s words; he’s caused them nothing but trouble for years.

_You worm your way in and poison everyone around you!_

“Look, just pack your things and don’t look back,” Shikamaru insists, “Trust me, it’s the best you can do for _both_ of you.”

“I…” 

Sasuke looks at the sculpture of Naruto’s face in the distance and his heart throbs. He thinks back to Naruto and the first time they saw each other after months. He remembers telling Naruto that they were in it _together_ because this sin wasn’t Naruto’s alone. What kind of man would he be if he goes against his own words? His name would be more blackened than it already was.

And more importantly, he can’t betray Naruto again. He wouldn’t live with the guilt, knowing he committed the worst sin.

“I can’t… I can’t leave him again.”

Shikamaru sighs, “Thought you’d say that,” He sidesteps and nods in the direction of the Hokage’s mansion, “Well, I can’t really stop you so… after you.”

Sasuke ignores the abrupt drop of the conversion and keeps walking, with Shikamaru following closely. The door to the Hokage’s office was guarded by Kotetsu and his loyal partner Izumo, who nod at them before allowing Sasuke to knock on the door.

“Shikamaru? Come in.”

Sasuke steps inside with the Hokage’s assistant after him, who closes the door behind him.

Naruto was facing the window, looking down at his village, deeply thoughtful.

“Hey, Shikamaru? I’ve been thinking, in the worst case scenario, would you consider…?” The Hokage turns around and his eyes go round when he sees the Uchiha, “Sasuke?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s entrance was met with a stern stare, “You’re unusually quiet.”

Naruto sits down and leans against the seat with his hands joined over his abdomen, “I thought the doc told you to stay home.”

“He did, but maybe he should’ve trusted me when I said I’m _fine_.”

“He’s just worried. Be more considerate, would’ya?”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but he couldn’t contain the small smile that turns his lips, “He’s just an old man so why should I?”

Naruto’s lips mimic his, “Jerk. Take a look in the mirror sometime,” Then he’s blushing, busying himself with the papers on his desk, “Anyways, how was breakfast?”

“Not bad,” Sasuke grins, “Too salty though.”

“Maybe his pulse is all over the place. Have you thought about that?”

“Not really, but it makes sense. His handwriting is horrible,” It was Sasuke’s turn to blush, “Maybe he’s bad, but he tried and I… appreciate that.”

“Yeah?” Naruto’s fond smile warms Sasuke, “You should thank him when you get back.”

“I think I will,” Sasuke shoves his hand inside his cloak, pulling out the report as he shuffles to Naruto’s desk, “For now, I’m giving you this.”

“What’s this?” Naruto asks as he rolls the scroll on his palms. His eyes shift from one corner to the other as he skims over Sasuke’s graceful handwriting.

“My report, idiot.”

“Oh,” Naruto laughs, “I almost forgot about that, though I think everything went well?”

“Yeah. Apparently, it was just a misunderstanding with his new Sound people, so he went out himself to search for them,” Sasuke explains, leaning against the edge of Naruto’s desk. He notices Naruto stealing looks at his thigh, “I helped him track them down and bring them back in.”

“Nice work,” Naruto clears his throat and gulps, finally focusing on putting away the scroll, “If he keeps it up, the treaty’ll be lifted.”

“I don't think he needs us for too much, but he’ll appreciate any open gates.”

“Maybe not us, but _you_ specifically. He always asks for you,” Naruto grumbles, “I just hope he knows I’m keepin’ my eyes on him.”

“Oh, he knows.”

“Good,” Naruto continues to search in his desk for something. His shoulders seem tense, “I was gonna wait ‘till tomorrow but since you’re here... I suppose I should show you this.”

“What is it?”

Naruto pulls out a folder and offers it. It doesn’t escape Sasuke how his lover avoids his disconcerted gaze, “Something came up and I want you to investigate.”

Sasuke furrows his eyebrows as he opens the folder and flips through the papers. Pictures of odds carvings and runes stood out the most.

And the Raikage’s name as the client.

“The Land of Lighting?”

“Yeah. How long do you think it’ll take you?”

Sasuke nibbles the inside of his mouth, nose and forehead wrinkling as he fails to catch Naruto’s eyes again.

“I don’t know.”

Everything makes sense now.

“It’s alright. These things started popping outta nowhere around those parts and it’s freaking people out. They say weird things happen wherever there’s one,” Naruto continues without looking at the Uchiha and it leaves a hole in Sasuke’s heart, “I know your Rinn… uh━”

“Rinnegan.” Sasuke snaps. His jaw aches and the file sits heavy on his hand.

“Y━yeah,” Naruto takes the hint and he sweats, “I know your eyes can figure it out. Just… be careful out there, yeah? Keep me updated.”

Shikamaru leaves the office, clearly sensing the mounting tension in the air.

“Hey, where’s he goin’?”

“Naruto, look at me.” 

“Listen, Sasuke, I don’t have━”

“I said _look at me_ ,” Sasuke lowers his voice to a warning growl. He clenches his solitary fist, so hard his nails cut through the folder, and he bites his lips harder to stop them from quivering. When Naruto finally looks at him, however, crystal blues overflowing with guilt and regret, everything breaks, “Why are you doing this?”

“I… I dunno what you mean.” Naruto croaks.

“You tried to keep me in your apartment and now you’re sending me on this to keep me away from the Leaf this week,” Sasuke brings the folder up, “I know about the trial.”

Naruto sighs and drops his head into his hands, elbows on his desk, “Who told you?”

“I can’t believe _you_ didn’t,” Says Sasuke with a touch of hurt, “I thought…,” The tension in Sasuke’s jaw snaps and his voice cracks. He’s angry, upset, confused, and everything spills from his tongue with a staggering breath, “I told you we were in this _together_ …”

“You’re upset. I understand this is difficult. For both of us. I _hate_ seeing you leave, Sasuke, but this… this is for the best. Trust me,” Naruto stands from his chair to place a tentative hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, “Remember the promise I made?” He squeezes, but it was weak. Uncertain, “This is it. I just… I need you to be a little patient,” His hand moves, snaking up Sasuke’s neck to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his shaking lips, “Can you do that for me?”

Once again, Sasuke was at a loss. This time though, he couldn’t revive anyone for answers.

Itachi’s advice, specifically, would be exemplary right now. 

“I don’t know if I can…,” Sasuke shakes his head. Despite Naruto’s attempts, the Uchiha tastes the metal of his own blood, “You’re asking me to just… _run away_ and leave all this behind?”

It has always been _“come back home, Sasuke!”_ so the opposite feels _wrong_ and it hurts so much.

“I know how it looks, but it’s not like that. Out there, Sasuke, it’ll be safer. Shikamaru and I… we’re working on a story here and we’re doing a lot of talking,” Naruto swipes his thumb over Sasuke’s cheekbone to clean a loose tear, “Everything’ll work out, promise. After that, we’ll be together again, your name’ll stay clean and━”

“How the hell do you know that?” Sasuke slaps Naruto’s hand away, “And what makes you think my name is clean?”

“Sasuke─”

“Let me stay, Naruto,” Sasuke begs as he shifts a little closer, pleading eyes staring straight into ocean blues, “Let’s go to trial _together_ and do the right thing. For once, let me do something for _you_.”

“Sasuke, you don’t have to━”

“No, I _want_ to.”

Heavy knocks on the door echo across the office, but Naruto keeps his eyes on Sasuke. His brows knit together: thoughtful, considerate, _fond_.

“Naruto?” Sakura’s cherry voice comes from the other side of the door, “Is Sasuke there?”

“Yeah, just give us a minute,” Naruto replies without breaking away from Sasuke’s eyes. The fondness was replaced with remorse, however, and his gaze finally abandons the dejected ebonies, “Sasuke, I know it’s difficult but... try to understand.” Then he leans in with his eyes half closed, aiming for Sasuke’s lips.

But Sasuke reels with his hand on Naruto’s chest to push himself away, “I do. I understand,” Sasuke states firmly and with a grave look, “But I don't think _you_ do, Naruto.” Then he leaves the office to join Sakura outside, who quickly notices something was amiss.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” He replies on impulse, then closes his eyes and shakes his head. He couldn’t lie to her, “No. Naruto and I… we had an argument.”

Sakura scoffs and rolls her eyes, “Oh please, you guys had worse fights. C’mon, let’s go to the hospital wing and you can tell me all about it.”

Sasuke follows her through the mansion’s hallways, passing by offices and rooms until they reach the hospital wing, packed with rows of beds, each with their own curtain for privacy and a set of medical tools.

“Take a seat and let me take a look at that wound.”

Sasuke obeys, shuffling to the nearest bed and unfastening the button around his neck before shedding the rest until Naruto’s makeshift patch-up was on display for Sakura’s eyes. They weren’t alone so Sakura pulls the curtain around Sasuke’s bed before getting to work. The familiar, healthy-green aura around her hands takes Sasuke back, bringing a smile to his lips.

“Sure brings back memories, don’t it?” She winks.

“Yeah,” Sasuke replies, “I can’t count all the times you did this for us.”

“Someone had to,” Sakura chuckles fondly, “You guys were _always_ fighting, but then the next day you were talking like nothing happened. That’s why I know one little argument is nothing,” She pauses and takes a quick peek through the curtain before speaking again, lowering her voice, “I know about you guys, by the way. He told me everything not long after you left.”

“I see,” Sasuke wasn’t surprised at all. Sakura is trustworthy, after all, and their closest friend, “What else did he say?”

“He was crying so hard I barely understood anything. I never saw Naruto crying like that,” Sakura continues, “After he calmed down, he said he was the happiest he’s ever been but also really sorry for Hinata and the kids.”

Sasuke looks down, watching the healing jutsu waving around the claw cuts on his flank, mending his scarred skin, “I know. He still is.”

“He had it rough these month, that’s for sure. Hinata kicked him out a few days later and apparently the kids were watching. That must’ve been horrible.”

Sasuke bites his lips.

“A lot of people started saying he was a cheater, which got worse the longer he kept quiet about the whole thing. Now I feel like people trust him… less,” Sakura sighs, “Even the others avoid him now… Kiba wouldn’t shut up about smelling you on him.”

“I’m aware of that.” Sasuke shifts his attention to the cut Kiba left on his arm.

“It’s really messy,” Again, Sakura looks through the curtain before speaking, “I know there’s a trial soon. Is that what you guys were talking about?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke fumbles inside his cloak until his fingers find the smooth surface of the folder he tucked in there, “He’s sending me on this to keep me away during the week of the trial.”

“This is...,” Sakura frowns, taking the file and skimming over the information, “This’ll take you _more_ than a week. I understand he’s trying not to involve you, but… what is he going to do?”

“I don’t know. He said he’s working on a story with Shikamaru.”

“A story? But that’s… dangerous,” Sakura comments, “And what will you do?”

“I…,” Sasuke looks down at his empty hand and the moon tattooed on his skin. He bites his lips, thinking back to his argument with Naruto, “I don’t know.”

Their space inside the curtain was quiet save for the soothing humming of Sakura’s jutsu.

“You don’t have to accept, you know,” Sakura breaks the silence, “Just tell him to find someone else. I’m sure there’s other experts around here he can send,” Then she smiles encouragingly, “Follow your heart, Sasuke, and he’ll understand.”

_Follow your heart._

Sasuke ponders for a couple of minutes while Sakura works on the last touches.

“Alright, you’re good as new,” She dabs her arm over her forehead as she preens and stretches, “Just try not get in any more fights, will you?”

“Can’t make any promises,” Sasuke stands from the bed and re-dresses, tucking the file inside his cloak before poking Sakura’s forehead with his fingers, “Thanks, Sakura… for everything.”

The kunoichi blushes, flustered as she shoves at his shoulders, “Just doing my job. Now go! You don’t want to miss him, do you?”

Sasuke leaves the hospital wing and scuttles back to the Hokage’s office. He knocks softly and Naruto’s dragged voice reach his ears.

“Come in.”

Sasuke takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

_Follow your heart._

His fingers latch to the warm doorknob and his wrist twists to open the door. Sasuke slides inside swiftly and closes it behind him before fishing the file, approaching Naruto’s desk with it. Shikamaru was there.

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s eyes were dull and tired, lids heavy, “Did you… thought about what I said?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke releases the file and lets it fall flat on the desk with a smack, “Find someone else. I’m staying and I’m going to trial whether you want me there or not.”

“Sasuke, are you sure about this?” Shikamaru asks gravely, “Maybe you should think about it━”

“I’m positive. This is what I _want_ to do,” Sasuke speaks with determination, eyes boring into Naruto’s, “I’m not leaving you again, especially not like this, and I’m not going to ignore the part I played in this. We did this _together_ and we’ll make it right _together_ so don’t try to push me away, Naruto, and that’s final.” Sasuke turns, cloak swishing as he did, and leaves them both behind without looking back. 

This time, Sasuke doesn’t stay to eavesdrop and instead hurries out of the Hokage’s mansion to the Uchiha compound, refurbished and in better conditions than it ever was. It was evident that Naruto spent heaps of capital on it; the floor and walls were clean, the kitchen replaced with advanced appliances Sasuke wasn’t too familiar with, the bedrooms and bathrooms reorganized. A lot has changed but not too much that Sasuke wouldn’t recognize where he’s walking to.

His room was still as spacious as he remembers, where he carefully sheds his clothes and switches to a long-sleeved shirt and slacks before shambling around aimlessly, naked feet enjoying the smooth texture of the wood as he walks and admires what Naruto did with his home.

Sasuke particularly appreciates the well-kept and intact pond he used to spend time with his brother; in his arms or at his side, every second with Itachi was precious, and the memory of the pond was strong in his mind. Kneeling on his shins by the bank to meditate, Sasuke allows the familiar humming of the still water, the whistling wind and the ruffling leaves to assist him in collecting his thoughts.

Eventually interrupted by a voice he longs for, however loud it was.

“Knew I’d find you here.”

Sasuke smiles ruefully, keeping his body still and eyes closed, “Didn’t think you’d want me in your place after our spat.”

“I _never_ don’t want you, Sasuke. A little argument is nothing for us, right?”

A hearty chuckle issues from Sasuke’s lips, “You’re right,” Finally, Sasuke stands and turns around. Naruto wasn’t wearing the Hokage robe, carrying a large bottle of wine and a bag of groceries on the other hand, “I’m… not sure what you’re here for. If you’re planning to convince me not to go with a few drinks, Naruto, it won’t work.”

“I know that. I understand now,” Naruto smiles, “You’re just following your heart and I get that. I know I can’t stop you so I won’t.”

“And what about you?”

“I’m so glad you’re staying, Sasuke. With you, I feel like I can take anyone,” Naruto steps closer to the Uchiha and joins their foreheads, “I’m just… I’m scared, ya’know?”

“I know. I’m scared too,” Sasuke replies, voice a soft hum as his fingers find Naruto’s, lips pecking Naruto’s quivering jaw sweetly, “But we have each other. I’ll back you up and carry you when you need me and I know you’ll do the same for me.”

“Yeah,” Naruto sighs, closing his eyes, “You’re right.”

“And whatever happens… we’ll always be together,” He slots his one hand right where Naruto’s heart beats, “Here.”

“That’s kinda corny for you.”

“You bring it out of me.”

Sasuke keeps kissing the ambit of Naruto’s jaw, slowly loosening the tension and quelling the trembling to a soft vibration until their lips meet in a mushy kiss. The Uchiha shifts closer, hand sliding up and down the length of Naruto’s arm to his neck, keeping him close as his lips move until the unease releases Naruto’s body.

“Mind telling me what all this is for?” Sasuke asks as their lips detach, fingers tugging the bags questioningly, but his eyes never leave Naruto’s face.

“This morning, I uh… realized I really like cooking for you,” Naruto simpers, lifting the bags. Sasuke takes a peek inside and sees a variety of ingredients huddled together, “So I was thinkin’... maybe we can drink and cook dinner together? And y’know… you could teach me some stuff.”

Sasuke feels butterflies in his stomach again, “So you want to cook while drunk? Doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Sasuke teases.

“Of course not, you jerk,” Naruto pulls a face, jabbing his foot on Sasuke’s leg amicably, “We drink _after_ cooking and then after that…,” Cheeks blazing, Naruto dips in to kiss the shell of Sasuke’s ear before whispering huskily: “We can have fun in bed. How does that sound?”

A racy thrill strokes Sasuke’s spine, stimulating him to tilt his head against Naruto’s mouth, “Sounds good.” He hums to the feel Naruto’s lips kissing up and down his neck.

“Right?” Naruto rumbles sinfully, teeth nipping Sasuke’s earlobe before he steps back and nods inside, “C’mon then. I’m _starving_.”

Inside, Naruto puts down the bags on the kitchen counters and empties them, taking out an assortment of vegetables that included onions, broccoli, tomatoes, lettuce, and colorful peppers. He also brought meat, specifically chicken breasts, and a box of noodles.

“Anything in mind?” Sasuke asks, sidling to Naruto’s side.

“I was thinkin’ chicken stir fry and a bowl of salad. I know you love your ‘matoes,” Naruto wraps an arm around Sasuke’s hips, pulling him closer to kiss his temple, “Sounds good?”

“Only if you don’t overcook anything.”

“Well, that’s what you’re here for, right?” Naruto kisses Sasuke’s skin again before getting to work, bending to search the lower cupboards for a pan and a pot. He places them on the stove and twists the switch all the way to get the fire going. Then he grabs a knife and makes for the vegetables until Sasuke stops him and snatches the vegetables from his hands to douse them in clean water.

“You should always wash the vegetables first, dobe, and whatever else you use.”

“Ohhh,” Naruto puckers his lips, forming a small O as he turns off the stove to properly wash both pans, “I get it.”

“Do you?” Sasuke teases, gently rinsing each vegetable before setting them on the saucepan. He grabs a knife and starts to cut the tomatoes while Naruto cooks the noodles when the red ball rolls away from the mold.

Naruto catches it with a sunny smile and a wink as he shifts behind Sasuke and presses himself to his back.

“I’ll be your left arm if you’re my eyes.” Naruto drawls into his milky skin, lips smoothing over Sasuke’s nape.

Sasuke smiles, feeling happy butterflies in his stomach again as he leans back against Naruto’s brawn and allows his lips to kiss his skin and his free hand to rest on his hip while the other one replaces Sasuke’s missing arm. He holds the tomato still while Sasuke chops and puts the pieces away in a bowl. Naruto picks one up and offers it to Sasuke’s lips. The Uchiha licks it from his fingers, sucking the juice clean from the morsel before swallowing and humming pleasantly.

“Is it good?” Naruto asks, lips now going over the shell of Sasuke’s ear.

Sasuke nods, swiftly grabbing another one.

The Hokage chuckles, “Hey, leave some for the salad, will you,” He snatches the broccoli, onions and peppers next for Sasuke to slice into small pieces, pouring everything in a separate bowl, “Alright, what’s next?”

“Turn the stove on and hand over the chicken.”

The two repeat the same dynamic; Naruto holds down the boneless breasts while Sasuke cuts in bite-size strips and then seasons each one with salt and pepper before placing them on the heated skillet, letting it sizzle in vegetable oil for a few minutes as they kiss and hold each other.

“I like being with you like this, Sasuke, y’know… without killing anyone or watching our backs every second.” Naruto sighs wistfully into the skin of Sasuke’s forehead, body trapping his lover’s against the counter.

Sasuke considers telling Naruto that, as Hokage, he should _always_ watch his hide. Instead, Sasuke decides to do it for him and let him enjoy this moment, “Yeah.”

“For now, I’m happy waking up by your side and cooking for you every morning,” Naruto continues as he straightens a little to peek at the stove, “But someday I hope... maybe when we get older.”

“I can’t imagine dealing with you by then,” Sasuke snorts, biting Naruto’s chin affectionately, “You’ll probably be more annoying than you are right now.”

“Jerk,” The blonde pinches and tugs Sasuke’s cheek, “I bet you’ll be more of an ass.”

“Something’s burning, Naruto.”

“Crap!”

Once the meat was golden, they remove the chicken from the skillet to saute the onions, broccoli and peppers for a minute or two before adding the ginger. Then Naruto stir-fries while Sasuke prepares the salad and broth mixture with chicken stock, soy sauce, ketchup, and cornstarch. 

Lastly, they add the chicken strips and noodles to the steaming skillet, pouring the broth all over it before stir-frying everything together until it was ready to eat. 

“Oh man, it smells _good_ ,” Naruto salivates, sniffing the air. He squeezes Sasuke’s hip and pulls him closer to plant a long kiss on the crown of his head, “It’s our first homemade meal together, y’know. I can’t wait to dig in.”

They serve themselves a plate of fried noodles and salad and take a seat on the couch, facing each other and legs tangled as they eat.

“Mmmm, it’s so good,” Naruto mumbles with his mouth full and happy tears in his eyes, “I say we pass. What do you think?”

“Pretty good for our first time.”

“We should do it again tomorrow morning. What do you want for breakfast? I’d go for another omelette.”

“We’re eating _dinner_ and you’re already thinking about what to eat tomorrow?” Sasuke chortles lovingly after swallowing, toes sneaking and tickling into Naruto’s pants, “You’re always the same every time I get back.”

Naruto snickers, grinning over the edge of his plate, “What did’ya expect?”

A fond smile graces Sasuke’s lips, “Nothing at all, really. I…,” Then a heat bubbles up to his cheeks, which he hides by sticking noodles into his mouth, “... love you just the way you are.”

A similar blush paints Naruto’s face, lips forming into another toothy smile as he rubs Sasuke’s legs with his naked feet, “Going soft on me, Sasuke? I love you and your rude ass all the same, but you knew that, didn’t you?” Naruto’s smile stretches as he looks down at his nearly-empty plate, “You know, it’s been _hell_ for me since you left but now that you’re here, I feel so much better. I don’t care what Shika says,” Then he looks up and Sasuke sees the fire in his eyes, smothered until now, “You make me strong, Sasuke.”

Sasuke thinks back to what Shikamaru said.

_Your arrival made things worse._

“I could’ve been here sooner,” Says Sasuke, idly stroking the curve of his plate, “If only you told me…”

“I’m sorry, Sasuke, I just…,” A bitter laugh blurts from the Hokage’s lips, “I was stupid again, y’know how it is.”

“Yeah,” Sasuke puts down his empty plate on the coffee table in front the couch to stretch before standing up, asking Naruto for his plate with a flick of his fingers, “But I’m here now and I’ll make sure you don’t do anything more stupid.”

“Countin’ on it,” Naruto dismisses him, taking Sasuke’s hand instead to pull him back down on the couch, “I’ll take the dishes and grab the drinks while I’m at it.”

Sasuke waits on the couch, watching the blonde from the backrest as he washes the dishes and grabs two cups, the bottle of wine and a corkscrew before shambling over. He releases the cups on the coffee table to pop the bottle open and fill both glasses, offering the first to Sasuke.

“Thanks.”

Naruto lounges down and throws an arm over Sasuke’s shoulders, legs spread out as he takes the first swig. He rests his head on the backrest and swallows, sighing loudly as the tang rushes down his gullet.

“So good,” Naruto licks his lips, quickly tilting the cup for another one, “You should try it, S’ke.”

But Sasuke was distracted by the bobbing of Naruto’s apple and the fluid motion of his tongue running over his lips, leaving them slick and glossy for the next swig. 

“Hey, you don’t want it to get warm, do you?”

Finally, Sasuke’s eyes abandon Naruto to look down at his full cup. He flicks his wrist, tilting the cup into his mouth. The wine flows down his throat more pleasantly than the beer did, drawing his eyes shut and his throat to vibrate as he hums. He doesn’t notice Naruto leaning into his space and squeezing his arm to bring him closer until his lips adhere right over his apple, teeth nipping and cheeks hollowing as he sucks gently.

“Saw you starin’ earlier.”

Sasuke purrs softly, head swaying to give Naruto more room as the blonde kisses down his neck to bite into his collarbone, “You did?”

“Yeah, you’re gettin’ rusty.”

“Or maybe I have nothing to hide anymore.”

Naruto grins before taking Sasuke’s face in a zealous grip. They shower each other with tender kisses and light touches while savoring the wine and prattling on and on─mainly Naruto once he downed three cups. Meanwhile, Sasuke’s second cup was still heavy on his palm, somewhat tipsy as he just stares and listens to Naruto like a lovesick teenager with his head leaned on the couch’s backrest.

“I can’t wait for all this mess to be over so I can have you all for myself whenever I want to,” Naruto drawls endlessly, occasionally drowning his words with more wine and smashing sloppy, tart kisses to Sasuke’s skin, “I mean, the others’ll probably look at us funny but I don’t care at all─”

“Naruto.” Sasuke interrupts, eyes following the flow of red inside his cup.

“Yeah, S’ke?”

“What... happened?” Sasuke pries, “After I left… how did she found out?”

“Oh, she, um…,” Naruto’s hand fly to his neck, where Hinata’s necklace once hung from, and Sasuke immediately understands, vividly remembering his sweaty hand snapping it from Naruto’s neck. Self-reproach beckons him to hang his head, “She knew something was wrong the second she didn’t see it on my neck and with her Byakugan, well… you know. The kids were there every time too. They’re smart like her, so...”

“Naruto, I’m─”

“I don’t wanna hear it, S’ke,” Naruto snaps, cutting through Sasuke’s apology cleanly, “I don’t blame you for _any_ of this.”

“I know you don’t, but I…,” Sasuke worries his bottom, biting too hard as he struggles to push the memory to the back of his mind, “I _hated_ seeing it that night and that’s why I…,” He drops his head to his open palm with a loud exhale, “I… need you to know that, Naruto.”

Sasuke wasn’t certain what to expect from Naruto, but he _should_ have expected the sheepish, lopsided smile he was gifted with as the blonde scratches his neck, “It’s a little hard to remember, but S’ke… I think you look cute when you’re jealous.”

His words manage a hearty chuckle from Sasuke’s tight lips, “Naruto, you’re missing the gist of this.”

“I know, I know. I should’ve taken it off before we screwed. I just wasn’t thinkin’ straight.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, “Obviously. You were drunk, which reminds me,” Sasuke puts away his full cup to reach for Naruto’s, taking it from his hand gently to leave it by his cup’s side, “I think we’ve had enough for tonight.”

“I think you’re right,” Now free, Naruto’s hand snake up Sasuke’s thighs to catch his ass with a firm squeeze and lug him to his lap, crotches and chests flushed, “I don’t wanna be _too_ drunk for later, you know where I’m goin’?” He winks with a flirtatious grin before kissing the short gasp from Sasuke’s lips.

“Pervert,” Sasuke sighs, feeling Naruto’s hands worming inside his shirt to grope his back, fingers hard on his skin as he traces the span of his spine, “Is that all you think about?”

“Hey, don’t act so modest. I know you’ve been thinkin’ about it too,” Naruto clams down, fingers and teeth biting into his skin to garner a low whine from Sasuke’s mouth. He rocks his hips, giving Sasuke a feel of his erection rubbing between his thighs and the raven-hair grinds into the friction with a hitched breath and his lonely hand steady on Naruto’s chest, “You’ve been itching for my cock _alllll_ this time, haven’t you? Just look at you.”

Hot red drips into the curve of Sasuke’s ear, blistering and spreading to his temples with every obscene word that Naruto shamelessly spills into his ear. It doesn’t surprise him as much as the reaction of his body does, however, legs tensing around Naruto’s hips and fingers clenching on his shirt while a familiar heat pools in his belly into a tight twist that the blonde pulls apart with his wanton words, wet kisses and the bold bucks of his hips.

Sasuke couldn’t keep up with everything so instead he melts on Naruto’s body, panting and gasping into the crook of his neck until the bow of pleasure comes undone. 

Squirming, the Uchiha holds onto Naruto as the dry orgasm wrecks his body from head to toe, causing every nook to curl and screw up until he’s nothing but goop. Naruto’s profanities switch to mellow words as he strokes Sasuke’s rump in shapeless patterns.

“You okay?” Naruto hums, lips smooth and tongue slick as he licks up Sasuke’s temple, “How’d you like that?”

“Bed.” Sasuke blurts, head blissfully lithe on Naruto’s chest.

Naruto grins, fingers cramming on Sasuke’s ass as he stands up with the Uchiha clinging to his body, legs taut around his hips, “Whatever you want, S’ke.”

The Hokage totters to Sasuke’s bedroom with the Uchiha in his arms, lips locked in a messy kiss all the way until he drops him on the bed with a short bounce before climbing after him, towering and crawling over his lean body until Sasuke’s head finds his pillows. Their hands lash out to other’s clothes and their lips meet again for a fervent kiss as they undress each other skillfully swift until they were completely unclad, naked bodies flushed and limbs tangled as their hips work again, moving in sync to feel each other intimately.

Naruto keeps Sasuke pinned to the mattress, arms at his head’s side, fingers on his raven hair, and knees at each side of his hips even when they break apart for air.

“God, look at you,” Naruto groans, tone heavy with want as he eyes Sasuke up from under him; vulnerable and pliable only to Naruto, flushed skin bathed in moonlight. His mismatched eyes were glowing again, lips sleek and parted, skin gleaming with perspiration. However familiar, the sight takes Naruto’s breath away, “You’re frickin’ stunning.”

Butterflies flutter out of Sasuke’s mouth in a harried exhale, tips of his ears painted with a passionate shade of red, “Naruto…”

“I know, I know. Less starin’, more workin’,” Naruto bends over the edge of the bed to fumble inside his robe and preens back with a new bottle of lube, “I bought more lube before gettin’ here, y’know, just in━”

Sasuke sits up and presses one finger to Naruto’s lip, “No, I…,” He swallows and licks his lips before meeting Naruto’s curious gaze, “I want to try something… different.”

“D… different?” Naruto stammers as Sasuke’s fingers slide down his chin and neck to poke his chest. Then Sasuke adds a bit of pressure into his fingers, slowly pushing Naruto down until his back hits the soft surface under them, “Sa… Sasuke?”

“Just…,” Sasuke swallows the excess of saliva in his mouth as he straddles Naruto’s hip and catches his blue gaze following the flow of his hips. Quivering knees sink into the mattress and divots stretch out across the surface as he settles, stripped cock propped just over Naruto’s crotch and palm steady on his chest, “Let me do everything and you can just…,” A blistering fever pollutes his whole face, “... watch all you want.”

Naruto’s eyes enlarge, overlayed with a goatish luster. He bites his lips, seemingly unsure yet still undeniably excited, “Are you sure… Sasuke?”

Sasuke nods and his hair, draped over his half his face like a dark curtain, flutters, “Yeah, I… want to make you feel good too.”

“You do. Every second.”

Sasuke’s heart gives a brisk throb, “You besotted idiot, that’s not━”

“I know, I just… I don’t want you to do somethin’ you’re not comfortable with.”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Naruto palms Sasuke’s hipbones and waist, gently sliding over the scars and causing Sasuke to shiver, “You’re shakin’.”

“It’s nothing.”

Naruto raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to protest when Sasuke rolls his hip testingly. All that leaves Naruto’s lips is a throaty groan as Sasuke’s virility rubs against his and his grip on the Uchiha’s hips stiffens.

“You’re not plannin’ on makin’ this easy, are you?”

Sasuke smirks above Naruto’s face as he reaches for the bottle of lube, “Stop whining, pervert.” 

“I mean it, y’know.”

“I know.”

“You don’t have to━”

“I _want_ to,” Sasuke repeats, “How many times do I have to say it?”

“I get that, I just… I worry about you.”

“And because you do, you forget to trust me.”

Naruto gapes, guilt delineated across his features, “I… I’m sorry, Sasuke, I didn’t think about it that way…”

“I know,” Sasuke smiles fondly, hands touching over Naruto’s rocky abdomen to where their cocks snug each other, attached together by a fragile cord of pre-cum, “Trust me more,” The Uchiha pleads, eyes a little washy. He drops down to join heads with Naruto’s, lips chafing, “Trust me in this. I... might be nervous, just like I’m scared for the trial, but I’ll still go for it like you did for me. You were hurting too, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Naruto exhales, “I’d go to any lengths for you, Sasuke, even if I lose a leg… I’ll find a way.”

“I know,” Sasuke pushes his elated smile to Naruto’s lips and feels the blonde’s shaping into a similar smile, “And I’d do the same for you, Naruto, so let me.”

They kiss and it was overflowing with so much emotion a salty taste invades their flushed mouths before Sasuke straightens up. He flicks the cap of the bottle of lube open and pours a copious amount on his thigh before putting the bottle away to scoop the clear matter up with his fingers, spreading it over the whole length. Then he lifts himself up a little and wedges his slick digits between his asscheeks. The sensation of his own fingers slowly penetrating him and squirming inside was alien and his body is blitzed with ricketing shivers, but Naruto’s large hands traveling the lapse of his waist and thighs give him the grit he needs to push deeper until his index finger disappears completely.

“That’s it, S’ke,” Naruto croaks with a long drag of his tongue across his lips, blue eyes hot on Sasuke’s skin, catching every twitch of his body, “You’re doing so good. Just a bit more and you can feel me as deep as I can go. You want that?”

Naruto’s words fans the Uchiha’s fire as he nods. He pushes a second finger past the tight crease and winces under his breath when he reaches the knuckle, biting his lips as he stills and gives his body time to adjust.

“Tight?”

“I’m fine,” Sasuke pants, “Need… time.”

“I can help, y’know.” Naruto suggest with a slow, lazy once-over over his lover’s naked body.

Sasuke’s chuckle comes out a little breathless. He spreads a little more and allows Naruto’s hand to roam, “You’re not subtle at all, Naruto.”

“Why would I be?” 

Sparks and goosebumps break out all across Sasuke’s body as Naruto gropes around; up and down his thighs, waist and belly, dipping into his navel, to stop by his chest where he cups each pec and squeezes gently. His thumbs brush lightly over Sasuke’s flushed, pert nipples and a sharp breath catches in his throat.

“Sensitive here, huh?” Naruto whistles, grinning from ear to ear, “This’ll loosen you up nicely.”

The breath stuck in Sasuke’s throat bursts out in a long sigh when Naruto strokes his nipples in fluent circles, occasionally pinching and tugging softly. He leaves to quickly lick his fingers before returning to Sasuke, touches smoother and more thrilling. Eventually, he moves one hand to touch lower and beckon Sasuke’s hips forward, rolling lazily and dragging his swollen cock over Naruto’s crotch. 

“That’s it. Just like that. Don’t be shy and use me however you wanna, okay? I’m all yours,” Naruto drones, watching with stricken eyes as Sasuke practically dances on his lap, moaning and sweating as he stimulates himself and smears Naruto’s tanned skin with his leak, fingers shimmying inside him, “You look amazing from here, S’ke, you have no idea.”

It was those small, light touches and praises that do the trick. Slowly, Sasuke feels himself opening up, and soon, the second finger touches base. Then Sasuke scissors, stretching his walls more for the last digit.

“S’ke,” Naruto groans loudly as he watches Sasuke fingering himself with three digits and Sasuke feels Naruto’s hot arousal twitching and poking his inner thighs, fingers biting hard into the skin of his hips, “I dunno how much longer I can wait…”

“I don’t think I can either…,” Sasuke whines as he pulls his lube-coated fingers out before aligning his gaping entrance just above Naruto’s erection, “Naruto… I’m ready.”

Naruto nods and holds Sasuke tighter, “I know you are.”

Sasuke takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with air before descending on Naruto. It was still skin-tight and tolerantly painful despite his efforts, but easier than the first time they did it, and the sensation of being full of Naruto once more makes Sasuke realize how much he craved it━and from the look on Naruto’s face, twisted in fresh pleasure and lips moving incoherently, Sasuke can tell he did too. The Uchiha brings himself down slowly, sucking in inch after inch until he lands on Naruto’s groin.

“Na… Naruto…” He heaves, doubled over with his hand on Naruto’s drumming chest. He’s so full he couldn’t breathe or think right.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Naruto curses, round eyes focused on his hand as he feels Sasuke’s belly, “I’m so frickin’ deep I can kinda _feel_ myself here,” He grabs Sasuke’s sweaty hand and slots it to his stomach, “There. Can you feel me?”

Sasuke chokes on a gasp when he feels a small bulge a little under his navel, twitching and stirring sporadically, and he stays still to just _feel_ for a moment.

“How does it feel?” Naruto asks, squeezing Sasuke’s hand, “You okay?”

Sasuke nods, sweat-drops sloshing on Naruto’s chest. A breathless whimper is the only response he gives as he tries to move, but even the slightest shift of his body sends raw pleasure shooting up his spine and keeps him rooted to the spot.

“Sure you can move like that, S’ke?”

Sasuke nods again, slowly moving his hips to test and get used to the intense sensation. Naruto grimaces, groaning under his breath and cleaving to the Uchiha’s skin harder as Sasuke builds a rhythm until he gains a bit of composure, enough to speak at least.

“Feels…,” He breathes and shivers pleasantly, “... it feels amazing.”

“Yeah?” Naruto grunts, “You feel really good in there too, S’ke. You’re still so damn tight ‘n hot.”

“I…,” Sasuke’s chest heaves, “I want to move… I want to feel more and I want you to feel more of me too.”

“Go for it, hotshot,” Naruto grins, “Gimme the best you got.”

Determined, Sasuke drags out the pitches of his hips, feeling every inch of Naruto’s cock sliding out of him before he drops down and sinks Naruto back inside him with a soft squelch. The blonde grunts and Sasuke feels him throbbing inside, sending waves of thrill pulsing across his body.

Sasuke repeats the flow over and over, culling Naruto out to drive him back in deeper and every thrust takes his breath away. Naruto’s legs go taut under him and the bruising grip on his hip bones aches, but Sasuke doesn’t stop; he closes up as tight as he can around Naruto’s crown, twisting and squeezing before sucking him in completely, practically bouncing on Naruto at this point. He tilts and shifts his hips to find that pith Naruto once exploited, and when he finds it, Sasuke mines the purest bliss from it. He throws his head back and moans from the top of his lungs.

The Hokage groans loudly, bottom lip bleeding and knuckles going white, but still unable to break away from the mesmerizing sight of Sasuke and the arch of his body, showered in sweat and the filtering moonlight, giving him a sort of soft glow overall, his apple protruding from his neck, his bruised lips moaning Naruto’s name, his disheveled hair cascading from his skull and sticking to his skin, his powerful eyes glowing and brimming with blissful tears━

It was breathtaking.

Eventually, even Naruto’s nose bleeds and Sasuke panics a little when he notices.

“Na… Naruto…,” He pants, slowing down to a light bounce, “You’re… your nose…”

“Fuck,” Naruto curses, swiping a finger under his nose hastily, “It’s nothin’. Just… God, don’t stop, S’ke.”

“Idiot,” Sasuke heaves with a low chuckle, “I wasn’t planning to...”

Sasuke recovers his tempo, jouncing faster to plow Naruto’s cock into his prostate more. The blonde snaps, vice-like grip switching to Sasuke’s thighs as he bucks his hips too and fucks Sasuke fiercely, making him bounce higher and drop back down harder. Then he straightens up and pulls Sasuke closer, claiming his lips for a rough kiss while his hands seize his plump ass, spreading them apart to thrust into him deeper. 

With their bodies flushed, a sweet friction strokes Sasuke’s cock, and with his prostate abused and lips ravished, Sasuke climaxes and cries out, clenching hard around Naruto’s cock. Spasms attack his body and he folds against Naruto’s body as he’s swept away by unremitting waves of rapture.

The intense heat Sasuke was enveloping him with pushes Naruto over the edge. He groans into Sasuke’s mouth as the Uchiha milks him clean, eyes rolling into his skull and cock twitching, pumping long ropes of cum into his partner, who greedily sucks every gout before turning to jelly.

“Damn,” Naruto rumbles post-haze, throat scratchy, “That was… God, that was seriously mindblowin’,” He kisses Sasuke’s temple, “You were crazy amazin’, S'ke.”

Sasuke just hums, lifting his heavy head to kiss Naruto’s lips lazily.

“You alright?” Naruto nuzzles his blotched cheeks, “Up for another round? I’ll treat ‘ya. The night’s still young.”

“Pervert,” Sasuke smiles, relaxing into Naruto’s arms, “Just give me a minute.”

Naruto was raring to go in less than a minute, droning dirty utterances into his ear and kissing the skin of his neck hotly, hips rolling to rub his re-kindled arousal between Sasuke’s thighs━little things that re-ignite Sasuke’s fire too. 

In a minute or two, Sasuke allows the blonde to push him down on the mattress, to spread his legs wide and pin his hips to the soft cushion beneath before he penetrates and fucks him a second time; slow, gentle and so passionate Sasuke’s chest bursts. His back arches from the bed and his slender legs coil around Naruto’s hips, body searching for more heat, hand reaching out, and Naruto takes it and leans down to push his weight into him, giving him everything he had and more.

This time, they had all night for themselves so they thoroughly and shamelessly enjoy each other, free of the burdens that held them back━at least for that night.

Rounds later (he doesn’t remember when), Sasuke was face deep in his pillows, clutching and moaning into the velvety silk while Naruto pounds his ass from behind. It wasn’t his favorite locus, but it works because Naruto doesn’t miss bullseye a single time, every thrust hitting right where it feels best, and Sasuke’s coming on the mattress for the umpteenth time━and then Naruto _in_ him. He lost count a while ago, but the overwhelming fullness hints that Naruto has ejaculated more times than he did.

Sasuke briefly wonders where the blonde gets all that energy from before his consciousness dithers and the last thing he feels are Naruto’s arms going around his body to spoon him as they sleep.

* * *

“Mmm, S’ke…”

Sasuke blinks, roused by mumbling and soft lips moving over the nape of his neck, morning breath damp on his skin.

“You’re so tight…,” Naruto’s scruffy voice drones on, “You feel really, really good…” Then he’s rolling his hips, humping and grinding into Sasuke.

Something stirs and pleasure prickles his spine. That’s when Sasuke realizes the knucklehead was still inside him.

And Sasuke was so sensitive from last night he couldn’t help a throaty moan from his lips. The ache of his hips, legs, and _especially_ back there where Naruto fucks him slowly in his torpor crush him all at once. Even his bums throbbed from Naruto’s thrust and the smacking of their skins.

“Naruto…,” Sasuke calls, coming out with a little wheeze. He considers giving in, but Sasuke doesn’t know how much his body can take and they both had business to attend _outside_ so staying bedridden all day wasn’t an option. Instead, Sasuke pulls his hand out from the sheets to pinch the blonde’s cheek. It takes a bit more than that to wake such a heavy sleeper, however, “Wake up, you sleazeball.”

Eventually, the blonde snorts and jerks, groaning as he rolls away and plucks his cock out of the Uchiha. Right after he does, Sasuke feels every drop of seed oozing out, trickling down the curve of his asscheek to melt on the sheets, and a croaky whine escapes his bruised lips.

“Sasuke…?” Naruto mumbles, hands fumbling blindly while he blinks the sleep from his eyes.

Sasuke rolls around and scurries forward, closing the short distance between them to nestle Naruto’s flank and rest his head on his tanned chest. A sturdy arm quickly flies up to his head, fingers worming through raven hair.

“G’mornin’.” Naruto mumbles groggily with a heart-stirring simper. He’s looking at the ceiling and Sasuke just stares, utterly smitten.

“Good morning.” Sasuke replies, unable to take his eyes off Naruto’s face bathed in sunlight.

“Slept okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t bang you too hard, did I?” Naruto’s eyes finally leave the ceiling to gaze at the man snugged at his side.

Sasuke chuckles heartily and nips Naruto’s chin, “I’ll live.”

“Be honest, Sasuke,” Naruto implores with a grave look, “Did you enjoy it? I know _I_ did, but I wanna know if you did too.”

Sasuke smirks, “And if I didn’t?”

“Then I’ll make up for it.”

“How?”

“I… I’ll do whatever you want!”

“Tempting,” Sasuke hums and presses his lips to the center of Naruto’s neck, “I’m fine, Naruto. Last night was… hectic, but I enjoyed every second of it.”

Naruto releases a long sigh, chest deflating as if he was holding air the whole time, “Man, I’m glad to hear that.”

“Just not… from behind,” Sasuke adds with a faint hue on his cheeks, “I… like to look at you when I can.”

“You know, I like to look at you too. Especially your eyes,” Naruto sighs dreamily, staring into those ill-matched he speaks of, “Your eyes speak more than your lips do,” Then he frowns, “You should’ve said something.”

“You were having a good time and I didn’t want to take it from you. Besides, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it. I just━”

“Sasuke, sex is like… like training! Y’know, something _both_ of us should enjoy and gain something from, and as much as I’d love to, I’m not psychic so I━”

“Brain dead idiot,” Sasuke tuts, shutting his lover with a touched kiss, “You need to learn to listen to others before opening your mouth.”

Naruto warbles in the heated daze Sasuke provoked with his kiss, lips popping dully when they part.

“Uh, what was I saying?”

“Something about my eyes again.”

“Oh, yeah. They’re frickin’ _gorgeous._ Have I told you that?”

Butterflies tickle Sasuke’s stomach, “Only a couple of hundred times.”

Naruto’s smile stretches. He rolls over his side to face Sasuke properly and one of his hands slips under the sheets to caress Sasuke’s sore hips while the other supports his head with the elbow on the pillow.

“It was a good thing we had this whole bed for ourselves,” Naruto comments, “It’s way more comfortable than mine.”

Sasuke hums, closing his eyes and feeling Naruto’s touch climbing his waist.

“Do you like what I did to the place?”

“Yeah. Everything looks good, Naruto. Thank you.”

“Sooo,” Naruto sings, nibbling his bottom lip as his finger tap the sharp peak of Sasuke’s hipbone, “What’re your plan? It’s all yours so you can do whatever you want with it. It’s cool if you wanna stay or… y’know… I wouldn’t mind either.”

Sasuke smiles, tipping in to nip a little lower from Naruto’s chin, “It’s too big for even two old guys, don’t you think?”

“So then…?”

“Only if you want me.”

“Are you kidding?!” Naruto _beams_ , smile bright and lengthy and quite contagious, “Nothing’ll make me happier than that. I _always_ want you, Sasuke.”

“You soppy idiot.”

“Hey, you’re one to talk,” Naruto’s hand flies up to Sasuke’s cheek, fingers pinching his cheek lovingly, “What will you do with the place then?”

Sasuke hums in thought, nuzzling into Naruto’s chest while the blonde return to stroking his hair, “I was thinking about turning it into a school or a shelter for the homeless. Or both. There’s enough room here for, well, everything,” Sasuke looks up, “What do you think?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I’ll take it to everyone at the office after… you know, the divorce.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke lifts himself up a little to meet Naruto’s gaze, “I need details about the trial.”

Naruto takes a deep breath, “It’ll be in three days around noon I think. I… I dunno how long it’ll last.”

“Hopefully not long at all with me there,” Sasuke adds, “Where will it be?”

“At the council. Listen, there’s… something I haven’t told you since we were too busy gettin’ drunk,” He chortles lightly before his expressions turns grave, “The people at the council... they’re different now. The ones behind your clan’s massacre, the ones who used your brother... they’re gone.”

Sasuke stares, quietly repeating the words in his mind. He hasn’t thought about that in a while.

The Uchiha’s silence prompts Naruto to explain, “Executed. I gave the order myself, though you were pretty far so it’s natural you didn’t hear about it,” He reaches out to cup Sasuke’s cheek, “I hope it makes this whole thing a bit easier for you.”

“You… really did that?”

“Yeah, I mean… I don’t think those assholes deserved anything else. They were snakes in the village so I just… had to, y’know?” Naruto squeezes Sasuke’s cheek fondly, “I always told myself I’d get rid of them when I became Hokage, that I’d get justice for your clan, and I never go back on my word.”

A tear leaks from Sasuke’s eye and Naruto swipes it clean with his thumb, “You really haven’t changed.” Then he leans in to kiss Naruto full on the lips, more and more until he’s mounting the blonde’s body again, pressing onto him more and deepening the kiss. Raven hair drapes over their faces like a curtain as they take away each other’s breaths.

Not long after, Sasuke feels a familiar nudge between his legs.

“Damn, S’ke,” Naruto groans, “Makin’ me hard again.”

Sasuke dismounts and rolls on his back, hand going around the back of Naruto’s neck to haul him over his body before his legs wind around his hips to draw him closer.

“Make it quick then and go easy on me, will you?”

“Promise. I won’t even cum in ya’,” Naruto takes his hips in a gentle grip, “I’ll wash you nicely later and cook breakfast for you. Like the sound of that?”

Sasuke smiles genuinely, “Sounds perfect,” A moan follows his words as Naruto enters him once more, slow and easy, strewing tender kisses from Sasuke’s jaw to his temple until he bottoms out. Then he waits a minute or two before moving, rocking his hips at a leisurely pace, and Sasuke was so sensitive it doesn’t take too many thrusts for him to feel an orgasm approaching, “Na… Naruto, I’m…”

“I know,” Naruto replies huskily, lips and teeth on Sasuke’s neck, moving up across his jaw to his ear, “I’m pretty close too…,” He pants, thrusting a little faster, “Hey, S’ke? I love you… so damn much.”

“I…,” Sasuke gasps and shivers violently when Naruto brushes his prostate, “Naruto, I…” He’s so close, nirvana at arm’s reach.

But it was roughly stolen from him by a knock on the door.

“Shit,” Naruto curses, hips slowing to a stop, “Were you expecting someone?”

Sasuke shakes his head, heart at his throat.

“Then it’s for me,” Naruto bemoans, “Maybe whoever it is will leave if we ignore the door…” He leans down slowly to capture Sasuke’s lips once more when there’s a second knock on the door.

“You... should get it, Naruto.” Sasuke suggests.

“Fineeee,” The blonde grumbles and slips out of Sasuke, who whimpers softly all the way until he’s empty again, “I’ll be back quick, promise. Sorry about━”

“It’s fine, dobe, just go.”

With a quick peck on Sasuke’s lips, Naruto slides out of bed and stumbles into his underwear quickly before bolting out of the room with an awkward gait, cursing under his breath.

The Uchiha, in turn, waits in bed, tucking under the sheets and pulling the soft material to his face, swathing himself in Naruto’s smell. Minutes tick by and the thrum of voices outside compel him out of bed.

He staggers the moment his feet touch the floor, head and every limb throbbing as he looks around for his clothes. He finds them matted in Naruto’s bright colors and picks them out to carefully dress up without pulling a muscle.

Outside, he sees Naruto in his briefs standing in front of the door, clearly struggling with a morning arousal while speaking with Shikamaru, who appears traumatized.

“Somehow, I knew I’d find you here,” The Hokage’s assistant sighs, “I don’t want any details, just get ready to head out as soon as possible. We need you at the office.”

“Why? What’s the situation?”

Shikamaru notices Sasuke through the gap, more tousled than Naruto was, and shakes his head, “Just get on with it. I’ll explain later. You should’ve been there already anyways.”

Naruto scratches the back of his neck, “Sorry, I uh…”

“Like I said, no details. I’ll wait for you there.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The door closes and Naruto turns around with a long face.

“Sorry, Sasuke, I gotta go,” Naruto looks at the kitchen and sighs wistfully, “I know I promised I’d cook for you, but━”

“It’s fine,” Sasuke interrupts, striding towards the blonde to kiss his lips, “There’s always a next time.”

“See you at the office?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

With one parting kiss, Naruto leaves the Uchiha compound. 

Alone, Sasuke drops two slices of buttered bread in the toaster and prepares the kettle for tea before stepping into the shower to wash himself as thoroughly as he could, having more to clean than the last time he and Naruto were together.

Once finished, he fixes his hair and drapes his usual cloak around his shoulders before shambling out of the bathroom to eat his humble breakfast in quiet by the pond. A quick twinge fires up his spine when he sits down on his numb rear, making him take a staggering breath before taking the first bite with a peachy hue on his cheeks. After the last bite of bread and a sip of his tea, Sasuke leaves to the Hokage’s mansion.

Shikamaru was waiting outside.

“I thought you were waiting for Naruto?” Sasuke questions.

“He asked me to take you to the council hall,” Shikamaru explains with a shrug, “He thinks you should get familiar with the place before the trial.”

Sasuke takes a deep breath before nodding at the road ahead, “Lead the way.”

He follows Shikamaru out of the Uchiha precinct and through the Hidden Leaf’s morning hustle to the Hokage’s mansion, where they stumble into the Hokage himself, all dressed up and clean, who tries not to leer at the Uchiha for too long.

“Hey, are you… you know?”

“Yeah, taking him there right now.”

“Good. Give us a sec, Shika,” Naruto turns to Sasuke after Shikamaru withdraws from their vicinity, “Lookin’ new.”

“I could say the same about you.” Sasuke eyes the Hokage up swiftly, eyes quicker than those blues.

Naruto visibly struggles not to get too close to Sasuke, “You okay?”

“F─fine,” Sasuke stutters lowly, looking away to hide the fluster on his face, “Now if you’ll excuse me…” He starts to walk past Naruto.

“You sure about that?” Suddenly, Naruto’s hand blurs, whipping out fast to smack Sasuke’s ass before the Uchiha could stop it. 

A burning pain travels the span of Sasuke’s back, setting every tissue aflame and stiff until it comes out in a sonorous gasp from his throat. He ignores the underlying thrill.

Naruto snickers behind him before pressing himself to Sasuke’s back and whisper into his ear, setting Sasuke’s temples on fire, “We’re gonna have to explore that one later, S’ke.”

Peeved and equally flustered, Sasuke whirls around, turning into a black blur to kick Naruto in the stomach, who doubles over and bewails.

“Owww! Sasuke, that hurts!”

“Good. Don’t _ever_ do that again.” Sasuke warns, turning away and towards Shikamaru─mainly to hide his burning face from Naruto.

“Okay, okay! Gee. Anyways, meet me in the office later.”

Sasuke just quietly nods, following Shikamaru further into the hall, trying and struggling to smother the heat of his face, and he was so deep in his improper thoughts, he doesn’t notice they’ve reached the place until Shikamaru opens the double doors and beckons him inside.

The hall was incredibly spacious with endless rows of chairs fit for hundreds of bystanders, an entire audience Sasuke wasn’t comfortable with. In the middle of the room, there were two tables with their set of chairs at a considerable distance from each other, where Sasuke deduces the defendant and the plaintiff sit. Lastly, closest to the wall, was the podium and the tables were the judge and jury sit.

“So yeah, this is the place,” Shikamaru clears his throat and points at one of the tables in the middle of the room, “That’s where you guys sit,” Then he points at the other one, “That’s where Hinata will sit,” Lastly, he points at the podium, “And that’s where the judge will be, though I think you already guessed that.”

Sasuke nods, eyes set on the podium, “Yeah.”

“Listen, I’ll be honest with you,” Shikamaru releases a grumbly sigh with a hand on his neck as he rolls his head, “This isn’t going to be easy.”

“I know that.”

“And odds are against both of you, especially him,” Shikamaru presses, “He can lose everything, you know? Even the title he always dreamed of.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“The council doesn’t know of your involvement yet, but when they do… they can take everything from you too,” Shikamaru sighs again, “You really wanna do this? It’s not too late─”

Sasuke finally turns to look at Shikamaru with such determination in his eyes Shikamaru holds his tongue.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

Shikamaru stares in stunned silence, but Sasuke doesn’t take his words back or looks away for even a second.

“Jeez, you really do love him then,” Shikamaru comments, breaking the silence, “I don’t think anyone would go that far for him.”

“It’s not as far as he did for me,” Sasuke turns away with a tenuous blush on his pale cheeks, “Let’s go. I’ve seen enough.”

“Oh gee, those two…,” Shikamaru mumbles behind Sasuke, quietly shuffling after him to the Hokage’s office, “One last thing,” He nods at Sasuke’s attire, “You should wear something… nicer for the trial,” Sasuke frowns, but Shikamaru shrugs it off, “And you should also cut your hair, at least a bit. They’ll want to see your face when you speak.”

Sasuke’s hand flies to the left side of his face, fingers going through the dark locks where his Rinnegan lays dormant beyond.

“Alright.”

“Sorry if I’m asking too much, but that’s just how it is. You’ll gain more favor that way, trust me.”

“It’s fine.” Sasuke opens the door to the Hokage’s office without another word, who patiently waits for him on his chair.

“How did it go?”

Sasuke squints, “What were you expecting?”

“He hasn’t changed his mind, if that's what you’re wondering.” Shikamaru mentions.

“I know that,” The Hokage smiles, “Just… I dunno, wanna know what you think or what you feel, but we can leave that for later. Some business came up and I want your input right now.”

Sasuke nods, shuffling to Naruto’s side, who, considerate of where they were, the company they shared _and_ of Sasuke’s nature, abstains from laying a hand on the Uchiha and Sasuke notices. A relieved, fond smile stretches his lips.

“Sorry about earlier,” Naruto apologizes with an abashed smile, finger scratching his cheek, “Won’t do it again. Promise.”

“You better,” Sasuke mumbles, red-faced as he looks at the files stretched out on Naruto’s desk, ignoring the phantom beating on his rear, “We can… talk about it later,” He adds in a low, shy tone, “At home.”

“Home, huh,” Naruto hums happily, “That sounds nice.”

“No alcohol this time.”

“No alcohol,” Naruto repeats with a chuckle, “Got it.”

They get to work; Naruto opening up and reviewing files while attending visitors. Sasuke often left to patrol the village and undergo requests and deliveries that required his speedy skills, allowing him to complete several before returning to Naruto’s side as support.

Before long, the sun hides under the horizon and they walk home together, fingers brushing as they trudge side by side. 

Naruto’s apartment was in better and, surprisingly, _cleaner_ conditions than the last time Sasuke was there.

“I, er… tried my best to keep the place clean, especially after you said you’d move in with me. I was so happy I couldn’t contain myself,” Naruto was practically vibrating from joy, “I still need to get a bigger mattress though, but not _too_ big either, ya know? My room is kinda small━”

Sasuke hangs his cloak by the door before strolling across the threshold to seal Naruto’s lips with a mellow kiss.

“I think we’re good right now,” His fingers twine with Naruto’s, “As long as we’re together… that’s what really matters.”

“Listen to you,” Naruto sings, nuzzling and pecking Sasuke’s neck, “Who’s sappy now, huh? But yeah, you’re right. Still, I want us to be as comfortable as possible, y’know?”

“I know.”

“Hungry? I’m cravin’ ramen.”

“Of course you are, dobe.”

Together and with what little they had, they prepare two bowls of steaming ramen and sit out on the balcony to gaze at the stars as they eat in comfortable silence.

“So, what did you think of the hall?” Naruto asks, taking his glass of water and bringing it to his lips.

Sasuke’s eyebrows furrow in thought, “I’m not sure what you want me to tell you, Naruto.”

“I want you to be honest about how you feel, dummy,” Naruto’s hand reaches out to pinch Sasuke’s cheek, “Anything at all, even if I can’t do anything about it, I just… want to understand you, y’know?”

Sasuke bites his lips, thinking back to the hall. His lonely hand finds Naruto’s and their fingers twine once more.

“It was… too big,” He stammers, “Too many chairs.”

“Yeah, it’s probably gonna get crowded. I know you don’t like to deal with too many people, but… just focus on the jury and the judge. They matter more.”

“I can do that.”

“And y’know…,” Naruto squeezes and Sasuke mimics him, “I’ll be right there with you,” Long fingers quiver on Sasuke’s skin and cerulean eyes gloss over, “I’m crazy scared about this, but with you there… I’ll be alright.”

Sasuke quietly tilts in, eyes hooded and lips slightly parted as his fingers tap and stroke the quivering skin on his cheek before he flattens his lips on the blonde’s, kissing gradually and smoothly until Naruto unwinds. 

Then he stands up, taking Naruto’s hand to guide him inside and to the comfort of their room. They hug each other on the bed, arms and legs intertwined, and share affectionate kisses and touches until sleep catches up to them.

* * *

Three days fly by sooner than expected.

And the day of the fabled trial rolls in.

“Do you have something fancy to wear?” Naruto yawns, pushing himself up to slide his legs off the bed, exposing the scratches on his back, proof of another blissfully busy night.

“I should have something back at the compound, yeah.”

“I gotta clock in a little earlier, but you can take your time and sleep in,” Naruto slopes down to sow a quick kiss on Sasuke’s damp forehead, “See you there.”

Sasuke smiles sleepily and nudges his lover’s forehead with his fingers, “See you.”

After Naruto’s departure, however, sleep eludes the Uchiha so he stays awake on the bed, counting the dwindling beats in his hips and hind to a flimsy throbbing. Then he leaves the bed and showers before chowing on a small bowl of rice and fried eggs, swallowing everything down with a cup of green tea.

With a second copy of Naruto’s apartment, Sasuke locks the door, aware of the press that will soon crowd around the place. Tucking the key in his pocket, Sasuke makes his way to his old home and directly into Itachi’s room; completely intact and as organized as his brother always kept it, and Sasuke appreciates it. 

He shambles towards the wardrobe, led by the vague memory of his taller brother wearing black suits with red ties and shiny shoes. He grabs one and walks into the bathroom, leaving it hanging to fumble the cabinets for a razor. Cutting his hair with one hand was a little tricky, but Sasuke manages to chip away the length and straighten it upwards until it was much like it was at the start of his journey. Naturally, the eye he has tried to hide from the common eye came exposed. 

As he stares at himself in the mirror, Sasuke understands that shedding his aloof skin and coming out of the shadows, his comfort zone, was his punishment for his sin.

With a heavy exhale, Sasuke takes off his cloak and everything under it to put the suit on and slide his feet into the shiny loafers. Then he stands in front of the long mirror.

Matte-black blouse, ink-black suit with a striking red tie, and lastly, a short cloak draping over his missing arm, and Sasuke was ready to receive judgement. 

Apparently, the citizens of Konoha learned about the trial; the Hokage’s mansion was completely surrounded by masses and stiff nerves stir in the pit of his stomach. Among the thousand of heads, Sasuke recognizes several familiar faces but only one washes away the strain of his body.

“Sasuke!” Sakura squeals into her hands as he approaches, “You look… oh my God, wait until _Naruto_ sees you. He’ll freak out.”

“I’m glad to see you, Sakura,” Sasuke smiles at that name, “Where is he?”

“He’s in there,” She nods at the mansion, “The place is swarming. I think it━”

“Sasuke,” Shikamaru’s dragged voice comes from behind and Sasuke turns to see the man breathing heavily and sweating under the sweltering sun, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Come on, we need to go. The trial started an hour ago.”

“What? But I thought━”

“Yeah. We don’t know why or who did it, but it was moved a little earlier. We’ve been holding it off so far.” 

Sasuke narrows his eyes suspiciously as he follows Shikamaru out of the sea of people, “You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t have bothered looking for you,” Shikamaru argues, going around the wall to a back entrance, “Whoever it was might want Naruto out of the seat or they might just want it to be over with. Politics work like that. It happens all the time.”

Inside, the hallways were bustling with activity, people coming and going, and zigzagging through the hustle took minutes that can turn the tides.

“Alright, we’re here,” Shikamaru announces with a heavy sigh, “Remember, the council isn’t expecting you so… you’ll have to speak first.”

Sasuke swallows and nods, the endless strum of voices coming from inside echoing in his head, “I’m ready.”

Shikamaru nods back, pushing through the crowd in front of the door with breathless “excuse me”s to make way for Sasuke.

_Here goes nothing._

The second the double doors open, the courtroom goes quiet; jury, councilmen, judge and the entire line of politics twisting on their seats and looking up to see who the fashionably late guest was. Whispers of _Uchiha Sasuke?_ fill the room.

Naruto, alone in the defendants’ table and struggling to keep his spine straight━a sight that breaks Sasuke’s heart━turns around too and his eyes bawl. Sasuke, filled with confidence and determination from seeing the blonde, delivers an unwavering smile.

_I’m here._

“I believe I ordered someone to keep those doors shut,” The judge, an old woman with glasses, short hair and sharp eyes spats, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Sorry, your honour. Uchiha Sasuke has something to say.”

“Oh, does he?”

Sasuke steps forwards, hand at his back and with his chin up. To his right, Naruto struggles to keep his eyes off of him. To his left was Hinata, and behind her, the entire Hyuuga clan to support her. Sasuke makes out two kids among the clan: Boruto and Himawari.

Hinata quietly utters Sasuke’s name, not surprised at all that it was him; instead, she seems surprised that he was _there._ Sasuke quietly greets her before turning to the judge.

“I’ve come here to confess that I,” He breathes and steels himself before saying the big words, “I am Naruto Uzumaki’s accomplice in his adultery.”

A graceless string of gasps and sputters break out, and the judge’s eyes bulge as she processes the information. Sasuke’s confession throws the court in chaos, but Sasuke doesn’t sit until told to.

“Order, order!” The judge snaps out of her stupor and whacks the gavel on the wood. It takes a while, but eventually the court falls to whispers and hushed talk, “This is… quite the twist, Uchiha. I wasn’t aware you and the Hokage were… that close.”

“It’s the truth, your honour.”

“Of course. I see no other reason why you would show up and confess like you did. Moreover, that look in your eyes… is unquestionable,” She nods at the chair, “You can sit now.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke bows before sliding into his chair. He turns to Naruto while the judge enters a discussion with the jury, “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Naruto just stares at him stupidly.

“Are you okay?”

“Sasuke, you…,” Naruto practically swoons, eyes dilated and starry, “You look _gorgeous_.”

Sasuke’s heart throbs quicker and he feels a balmy heat creeping up his neck, and with his short hair, Sasuke couldn’t hide it anymore, “Naruto, this… really isn’t the time for this.”

“I know, I just… _had_ to.”

Sasuke looks Naruto up quickly. The blonde wears a soft-blue suit and a white blouse with a black tie neatly tucked inside.

“You… look amazing too.”

Naruto gapes his mouth until the judge slams the hammer down again. She clears her throat before looking at Sasuke squarely.

“Your confession has roused several questions, but let us start again by reviewing the case,” She points at Hinata with a flick of her podgy finger, “Hinata Hyuuga is here demanding Naruto Uzumaki for infidelity. Is this correct?”

Hinata nods, “Yes.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Y━yes,” Hinata coughs lowly, “I… Naruto and I have been… we haven’t been talking as much as we used to even before Sasuke returned to the village. He was… really distant, always in his office, and I never reproached him because I know he has a duty as Hokage, but I…,” She looks back at her children briefly, “After his behavior started affecting the kids… I had to do something so… we spoke and he promised he’d try to spend more time with us, and he did… until…,” Her eyes find Sasuke for a brief moment and the Uchiha flinches, “... until Sasuke arrived.”

The judge jots the information down before beckoning Hinata to continue, “Go on.”

“The day Sasuke arrived, I didn’t see or even hear from Naruto all day and we had agreed on having dinner with the kids that evening,” Sasuke notices Naruto’s head hanging in shame from the corner of his eye, “He didn’t come home the next day either. He went straight to the office and only came back at night, acting distant and evasive again.”

“Do you believe that night is when he was unfaithful to you?”

“Yes, I… he didn’t had the necklace I got for him after our wedding and that… I think it pushed me to figure it out for myself and I saw traces of Sasuke’s chakra in his office leading to Naruto’s old apartment and then…” Hinata’s breath stutters and her shoulders shake as she tries to contain the tears. Despite her efforts, she couldn’t continue.

“I see,” The judge switches her gaze to Naruto, who flinches under the sharp gaze, and Sasuke’s hand finds his under the table, sweaty and shaky. Naruto relaxes, “Naruto Uzumaki, what do you say in your defense?”

“Nothing. I… I have nothing to defend,” Naruto’s voice was grave, “Everything she said, to the last letter… it’s the truth.” 

“Do you confess?”

“I do,” Naruto squeezes Sasuke’s hand before standing up, “I confess that I, as a married man to Hinata Hyuuga, got involved in extramarital activities with someone else.”

“Is it true that Sasuke Uchiha was your mate?”

“It’s…,” A deep breath, “ ...it’s true. He was… he _is_ my partner.”

The judge takes off her glasses to stroke the sockets of her eyes, “I deal with these sort of trials everyday, but from our _Hokage_ is… you understand this, don’t you? Are you aware of the weight your title holds and the repercussions that come from tainting it like this?”

“I… I’m aware.”

“Clearly you weren’t. What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t. I wanted to see Sasuke for so long that when he arrived we… had a couple of drinks, we talked and… you can figure out the rest,” Naruto continues, “It just sort of… happened and I didn’t stop because I _didn’t_ want to,” Naruto pauses to look at Sasuke for a moment before returning to face the judge, “Sasuke, he’s… the one I’ve always loved, the one I wanted, but this… it shouldn’t have happened. Everything got out of control and I’m...,” He looks at Hinata remorsefully, “I’m sorry, Hinata,” Then the kids, looking even more guilty, “I’m sorry Boruto, Himawari. I _━we_ made a mistake, I know this, and I accept my judgement.”

The judge regards him closely, but says nothing. She turns to Sasuke next, who stands up and sidles to Naruto’s side.

“Do you have something to say in your defence?”

“No, nothing I say will excuse my actions. I wasn’t as intoxicated as Naruto was and I didn’t do anything to stop him because I wanted to be with him that night as much as he did and I accept whatever judgement you may see fit.”

“I see,” The judge places her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, “Something like this is… highly unbecoming from someone like you, Uchiha. I believe your work lies in the backstage━what do they call you again? _Shadow_ Hokage, was it not? I assume you know that involving yourself with the Hokage in such manner completely dismisses the whole point of that title.”

Sasuke sighs, “I did this to myself, I’m aware of that.”

“Then let’s proceed to judgement in a few, shall we?”

The two men sit down while the judge enters a second discussion with the jury. 

“Hey, you okay?" 

Sasuke nods and smiles, “You’re here, after all.”

An adorable blush spreads from one tip of Naruto’s ear to the other, “I feel the same,” He steals a glance at the jury before meeting Sasuke’s eyes, a little timorous yet headstrong, “Listen, I… dunno what’s in it for us after this, but… I love you, yeah?”

“I love you too, dobe,” Sasuke flicks the blonde’s nose with a similar blush on his cheeks, “It’ll be alright.”

_I won’t let them take the title from you. No matter what._

“Yeah. It’ll be alright.”

The sound of wood on wood interrupts them. A heavy discussion ensues. Hinata’s family believe Naruto wasn’t trustworthy of being Hokage anymore, something which Hinata herself disagrees.

Shikamaru steps in this time, arguing with a cool head that Naruto should stay as Hokage for a number of reasons. It lasted for long hours until the judge announces her decision, smacking the gavel on her desk.

“Naruto Uzumaki, I hereby announce your judgement: you will remain Hokage, but you are sentenced to give Hinata Hyuuga an allowance of a thousand ryo per week.”

Naruto swallows thickly, “Yes.”

“In addition to that, Hinata takes full custody of Himawari and Boruto, although you are under the obligation to visit or take responsibility every weekend.”

“I understand.”

“And lastly, the property of the Uzumaki estate goes to Hinata Hyuuga as well. Is that clear?”

“Yes, your honour.”

“Now then, Uchiha Sasuke,” The judge clears her throat, “In your particular case, we’re taking ownership of the Uchiha precinct.”

Sasuke closes his eyes and exhales, “Anything else?”

“There is one other thing,” Suddenly, she closes her documents and stands up, “We will discuss it in private,” Then she brings down the hammer, “Now, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga are officially divorced. That is all.”

The politicians behind them go into an uproar, demanding to know the covert business the judge had with the Uchiha. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto look at each other before following the judge and councilmen into the backroom, where one of their personal guards closes the door and mutes the ruckus outside.

“What’s this “other thing” you mentioned?” Naruto asks, arms crossed at his chest, standing a little closer to Sasuke.

“We recognize your part in the war, Uchiha, and the power you possess,” One of the councilmen pause to look at him gravely, “Join the Anbu and pledge your skills, your eyes, your sword, and your life to us.”

The atmosphere inside the room becomes thick and musty with suspense. Sasuke recognizes the familiar heat and the red flash in Naruto’s eyes, but with a controlled breath, it vanishes.

“No.” He spats.

“Pardon?”

“The Anbu work for me, don’t they? So the answer is no.”

“Naruto, stop that nonsense,” Another one of the councilmen speak up, “The Anbu are vital for the village’s safekeeping. Open your eyes!”

“We haven’t had someone with a Sharingan in the squad in years,” Another councilman adds before addressing Sasuke, “We know of your brother’s artistry. He was a prodigy and our pride. No one can replace him… except you.”

“We need someone like you to protect the Hidden Leaf from the shadows, someone who’s willing to get their hands dirty, who’s willing to do anything for the sake of our village,” They continue, “And we know you’re that ninja, Sasuke Uchiha. Your misdeeds may have been forgiven, but your criminal record is still in our files. We know you’ve dirtied your hands before and we know you wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Naruto interrupts in, “The answer is still no.”

“That is not for you to decide. With someone of his skills, he can work directly under you━”

“I won’t put him in danger━”

“You can’t protect him━”

“I can and I will━”

Sasuke’s head throbs, every word pulsing across his skull. He closes his eyes and strokes the bridge of his nose.

_I won’t let them take the title from you. No matter what._

With a deep breath, Sasuke opens his mouth.

“I accept.”

And the room goes silently still. Naruto’s eyes blow open, “Sasuke━”

“I can’t replace my brother though,” Sasuke looks down at his lonely hand, “I’m not strong like he is, but,” His fingers clench into a determined fist, “I’ll do anything in my power to protect the Leaf.”

“No, wait… Sasuke, _please_ ━” 

Sasuke avoids Naruto’s heartbroken eyes.

“Remember what I told you, Naruto,” He faces the council next, “I accept. What now?”

The group of old men smile widely, “We can address that at a later date. For now, you should enjoy your, er… victory.”

They file out of the courtroom, shouldering through the throng of desperate politicians and spectators all the way out of the Hokage’s mansion. Sasuke and Naruto split up, each trying to escape the press, answering questions occasionally without giving too much information away. 

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the apartment, waiting for Naruto and his outburst by kitchen.

“Why, Sasuke?” Naruto starts the moment he sets foot inside, voice pitched and weak, “You know better than _anyone_ what joining the Anbu means!”

Fear of losing that special someone everyday, shortened time spent with that person, loss of trust, secrets where there were none before━Sasuke knows _too_ well.

“I know, Naruto, but this time it’s…,” Sasuke sighs, running a hand through his hair, “It’s not as bad as you make it sound,” Naruto gapes his mouth to argue, but Sasuke closes the distance between them in a single stride and quiets him with a firm finger on his lips, “Just listen to me, you brain dead idiot. Remember what I told you?”

“Yeah, but━”

“This is it, Naruto. I said I’d do anything for you too and this is it, this is what I want to do for _you,”_ Sasuke lowers his finger and their lips brush, “Let me, please.”

Naruto keeps his quivering lips tight and his eyes closed, “I just… I wanted more time with you, I wanted something normal between us, I wanted… hell I wanted to _marry_ you, I… I wanted so much more with you, but…”

“Naruto, maybe… normal is farfetched for us, don’t you think?” Says Sasuke, “You and I, we’re… I don’t think we can even _be_ normal, but I’m okay with that because I... I’m happy how I am right now with you and I’m happy with this life we share, how it is.”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke coaxes Naruto to open his eyes, releasing the tears kept crammed, which Sasuke washes with his fingers, “We’ll be together, you know. They’ll post me to work specifically for _you,_ Naruto, so I’ll be by your side as long as _you_ want me to. Nothing’s really changed, don’t you see?”

“I _wanted_ change, Sasuke━”

“I know, but this is our judgement for what we did together and we’ll still be together in the end. You should be grateful.”

“I… I get it,” Naruto swallows, “It’s just… it’s exactly what they wanted, y’know? I dunno what I’d do if… I’d _hate_ if they start using you, Sasuke. What if… what if they━?”

“Naruto, look at me,” Restless blues find his determined eyes, “I’m loyal only to the Leaf and to _you._ If I’m letting anyone use me, it’d be you, and I don’t mind.”

“I’d never━”

“Maybe we won’t see each other as much as we want to, but I’ll always come back to you,” Sasuke smiles over Naruto’s lips, “And you know… we can still get married.”

Naruto finally smiles, hands going around Sasuke’s hip to bring him closer, “Is that a yes, Sasuke?”

Sasuke kisses him fully.

“Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

* * *

A week after the trial, once everything settled down, Sasuke walks the streets of Konoha with the moon high over his head, following his steps. Shrouded in black once more and face covered by a dark mask with red paintings of a hawk, the Uchiha appears nothing more than a shadow. 

And yet━

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke stops by the gates and turns to see the Hokage, dressed in his pajamas, swaying on his feet and rubbing his droopy eyes. His blonde mane was ruffled and his chin smeared with drool.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Sasuke asks, lifting his mask to the crown of his head.

“I woke up when I didn’t feel you there.” The blonde mumbles.

Sasuke’s chest twists, “Naruto━”

“Sasuke━no, it’s “Taka” now, isn’t it?”

“No,” Sasuke shakes his head as he walks to his sleepy lover with a small smile, “I’m just… Sasuke to you.”

Naruto looks down and grumbles: “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I couldn’t,” Sasuke replies, smile stretching a little as he picks Naruto’s chin back up, “You looked like you were having a good dream.”

“Yeah, until you weren’t in it anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke lowers his hand, “I thought you hated to see me leaving.”

“I was stupid and selfish,” Naruto takes Sasuke’s face into his warm hands and brings him closer until the peak of their noses kiss and their foreheads touch, “I realized that I’d hate it more if I let you leave without telling you how much I love you.”

Sasuke’s eyes go round and fill with tears as a tender pink paints his cheeks.

“And… ‘n that I’m gonna miss you so much ‘n that I believe in you and that I’ll be here waiting for you for as long as I have to,” He rambles, chuckling lighty, “I actually have a lot to say but you have a mission ‘n I━”

Sasuke finishes the sentence for him with a kiss; lengthy and overflowing with emotions. They hold each other as tight as they could, feeling the warmth of their bodies and the beating of their hearts before parting.

“I’ll be back. And with good news,” Says Sasuke, lowering the mask over his face, “I promise.”

Naruto smiles widely and a little crooked from sleep, “I know you will.”

* * *

A month later, Sasuke returns to the Hidden Leaf, once more followed by the looming moon as he strolls to the Hokage’s mansion. He told Naruto he’d be arriving that day, and somehow, he just knew the blonde would still be in there, snoring and drooling on his desk at the dead of night… waiting for Sasuke.

“You idiot,” Sasuke straightens him up, letting his body rest against the backrest of his chair. Then he takes his cloak off, revealing the Anbu uniform inside before mounting Naruto’s lap and shrouding both of their bodies in coal-black. He rests his head on Naruto’s chest and tilts his chin up to watch a small smile twisting the blonde’s lips, arms slowly worming around Sasuke’s body, “I’m home.”

He doesn’t miss the clumsily hidden ring-box in one of the drawers.

* * *

A few years later, between missions and endless piles of papers, Naruto finally drops to one knee and opens the tiny box to show Sasuke a beautiful black ring.

“I waited so long for this. I spent so much time setting everything up, leaving everything ready just for this moment,” He takes the Uchiha’s hand and kisses it, “Let’s go, Sasuke. Just us and the wild. Let’s go sleep in the woods, bathe in lakes, and make camps. Let’s see the world… together. What do you say?”

Jaw aching, throat clogged, and eyes crying rivers, Sasuke nods and stammers a choked but definite: _“Yes.”_

Then Naruto slides the cool ring over his finger all the way to base before putting his own; a bright gold ring that clinks happily when met with dark as the Sun and Moon join.

And together, they walk to a new future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 💜 this one was a lot longer than the first part 💦
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hokage and his husband enjoy their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a little bonus chapter as a (late) valentines gift! 💝 I hope everyone had a fantastic time!

“Sooooo…,” Naruto sings, swaying his hips sideways to nudge his husband’s hipbone, who walks together with him hand by hand, “Where’re we goin’?”

“I don’t know,” Sasuke replies, retaliating with his own hip, “Wasn’t that your plan?”

“True, I’m just so excited I can’t help it,” The blonde squeezes Sasuke’s hand before dragging him in for a tight hug, “I haven’t gone out like this in so long, y’know,” He loosens his arm a little to squash a kiss to his husband’s temple, “And being with you like this, just us goin’ wherever we want to… I’m so frickin’ happy.”

The Uchiha smiles and rests his head on his husband’s chest, an ear right over the spot where his heart beats lively. He closes his eyes and listens, feeling Naruto’s strong arms around his body.

To have time like this with Naruto, free of burdens… he couldn’t ask for anything better.

“Yeah,” He says, “I’m happy too.”

Naruto squeezes him one last time before letting go and re-joining their sweating hands, having been walking for some time.

“Being lost with you doesn’t sound bad at all anyways.” Naruto grins and shoots him a suggestive wink.

“I’m not. I know where I am, at least,” Sasuke teases with a shit-eating grin, “What I don’t know is  _ where _ to go.”

Naruto shrugs, “Anywhere,” He says nonchalantly, “Wherever we end up.”

Sasuke smiles and tugs their tied hands, “Alright then. Let’s go.”

They resumed the trek to no destination in particular, putting more distance between them and the Hidden Leaf, letting the wind take them away to lands Sasuke was less familiar with. They walk hand in hand and occasionally stopped to rest against a tree, bodies huddled up while they talked or enjoyed the comfortable silence and the warmth of their bodies until the moon looms above their heads.

“Want to make camp?” Sasuke asks, dragging Naruto by this point. He looks around; they ended up in a quiet clearing surrounded by tall trees and abundant bushes. Not too far, he could hear the sound of running water, “This spot looks pretty good.”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

They shed their bags and take out their belongings before sitting down. Sasuke starts a fire quickly.

“Wow, you’ve done this a lot, haven’t you?” Naruto comments as he scurries to his husband’s hind, arms and legs going around Sasuke’s body.

“Not all the time,” Sasuke replies, leaning back to rest on the blonde’s body. He closes his eyes and hums to the comfortable sensation, the ups and down of his chest and the warm breath caressing the skin of nis neck, “Might bring unwanted attention.”

“You wanna turn it off?” Naruto squeezes his husband fondly, “I don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sasuke tilts his head, nose and lips touching Naruto’s cheek as their fingers twine, rings clicking, “I feel safer with you here.”

Naruto squeezes again, pulling Sasuke closer until their lips mold and move together—a little uncomfortable from their current position, so Sasuke shifts to feel more of Naruto’s lips and body until they’re completely flushed; chest to chest, hip to hip, eating each other’s mouths until Sasuke couldn’t breathe, finding himself on the ground and Naruto above him, straddling his hips.

“I’ve dreamed about this... y’know?” Naruto licks his lips, eyeing Sasuke up shamelessly, “Sex with you in the middle of nowhere, under the moon...”

Sasuke rolls his eyes and he wonders if his husband could see the heat boiling to his cheeks with the flickering fire as he slowly spreads his legs and beckons Naruto closer, “Why am I not surprised?”

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke nods, biting his lips at the feel of Naruto’s large hands undoing his clothes, leaving his black cloak under his body and Naruto’s own under his head for comfort. Cold embraces his half-naked body and Sasuke shivers, “Just go easy on me. This isn’t a hotel bed.”

“I know. I promise,” Says Naruto as he searches his bag for the bottle of lube, popping it open when he finds it to bathe his fingers with it, “With all the papers and missions, we haven’t had time like this. Even when you were there, I missed you.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes again but his heart betrays him, throbbing sharply in response to Naruto’s honest words. He parts his lips to reply but his breath hitches and his body tenses briefly when his husbands inserts the first finger, pushing gently until it hilts. Then he relaxes, lulled by Naruto’s free hand.

“Tight,” Naruto drones, finger slowing down to a lazy sawing as he slopes down to push himself onto his husband’s body, casting the cold away with every kiss to his skin and replacing it with his warmth, “Been a while.”

Sasuke exhales as he welcomes a second finger, entering him slowly and gently. Heat builds up and pools in his belly, leaving an aching stiffness around his loins before it spreads to his chest and comes out of his mouth in a whine, parted lips pushing out and towards Naruto’s. His lonely arm reaches out, blindly searching for his husband’s touch.

“I know,” Naruto croons, speeding his fingers while he grabs Sasuke’s hand tightly and pins it to the cloak, lips slotting to Sasuke’s, “I want you too, S’ke,” He rolls his hips, dragging his erection between Sasuke’s thighs and the Uchiha arches into it, craving to feel more, “So bad.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke moans as he sucks in Naruto’s third finger and bucks into it, bringing it deeper and deeper inside him until the digits brush his prostate. His breath scatters and his body shivers in pleasure as Naruto fingers him, opening him up properly for his throbbing cock.

Naruto withdraws his fingers, kissing the whimper from Sasuke’s lips before straightening to wipe his hand quickly and hold onto Sasuke’s hips, “Ready for me, baby?”

Sasuke turns beet red, speechlessly gaping his mouth. His heart rate quickens.

Naruto grins, “Hey, I can call you whatever you wanna if you don’t like it,” He leans down to capture Sasuke’s lips in a deep kiss, who spreads out more for his husband, “The way you keep squeezing me… I know you’re more than ready anyways.” 

Naruto thrusts his hips and penetrates his husband, slow and gentle like he promised, and Sasuke moans in earnest all the way until their groins touch, his shivering body folding against Naruto’s.

“God, every time I’m in you like this, S’ke… you feel better.”

“You… feel better too, Naruto…,” Says Sasuke after he catches his breath, legs going around Naruto’s hips to beckon him closer, “And I want more…”

“I’ll give you everything I got.” 

Naruto kisses his husband full on the lips as he starts to rock his hips, slow and steady but as deep as he could, careful to keep Sasuke’s body comfortable on the ground. He finds his prostate quickly and massages it, causing the body in his arms to writhe in rich pleasure, lips glued to his tanned skin as beautiful rhapsodies spill from that mouth; loud and shameless, with the moon and forest as the only witnesses to their passion.

The puddle of back under Sasuke’s body wrinkles as Naruto thrusts a little faster, holding his husband tight and still to ground even deeper into him until he comes clean inside. Sasuke joins him not too long after, splattering white all over his belly and moaning into Naruto’s mouth before going limp, held together only by his husband’s arms.

“You okay?” Naruto asks, hands roaming and lips peppering arbitrary kisses to Sasuke’s skin.

The Uchiha nods and moans softly as Naruto stretches his orgasm before sliding out of him, coaxing a whimper from his lips next. The blonde drops by his side, shimmying an arm under his body to cuddle as they gaze at the stars.

“I’m so happy right now, you have  _ no  _ idea,” Naruto drones, fingers light on Sasuke’s body, like feathers caressing the curve of his waist, free arm crammed under his head as a pillow, “I had other ideas to spend our honeymoon at first, but this is  _ waaaay  _ better.”

“What other ideas?”

“Oh, uh…,” Naruto mumbles, blushing and sweating, “It sounds silly when I think about it now.”

Sasuke shrugs, “Try me.”

“Well, I told you before but… I wanted a normal life with you so I thought about this stuff way back and, when we get married, I was thinkin’ about cookin’ dinner for you and going out to watch a movie or something, y’know, like… normal people do.”

“That doesn’t sound bad at all, Naruto.”

“Yeah? It’s just…,” Naruto looks up at starry sky and Sasuke stares, utterly besotted as he counts the reflections of the stars in his eyes, “Being with you out here, like this, it makes all that seem… I dunno, small.”

Sasuke tilts his head in curiosity, “How so?”

“Like… not being normal just gives us a lot more to do and see. Everything seems… bigger, ya’know, and a lot more exciting. I mean, this is way better than just watching a movie, right?” Naruto drones on, squeezing Sasuke tighter, “We might not see each other as much as we want to, but it just makes the moments we  _ do  _ have together better and more memorable.”

“Yeah,” A large smile graces Sasuke’s lips, wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, “I think so too.”

Naruto doesn’t miss it, cerulean blues glossing over before he rolls to smash his lips on his husband’s, kissing him fervently until neither could breathe.

“Sorry, you just…,” Naruto sighs dreamily, “You looked so damn stunning.”

Sasuke chuckles softly, “I’m not doing a second round, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Damn, S’ke, you think sex is all I wanna do with you during our honeymoon?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Jerk. I’ll show ya’.”

They fool around for a while, kissing and touching each other some more.

“We should find somewhere to bathe…” Naruto comments, naked arms legs tangled with Sasuke’s.

“I heard running water nearby,” Sasuke offers, “Do you want to check it out?”

“Yeah, lemme just grab everything and we can go.”

They untangle and stand up, putting their clothes back on and packing everything up before searching for somewhere where they could bathe. Hand in hand once more, they follow the sound of water to a waterfall cascading into a small pool, rushing through rocky outcrops and scattering into smaller waterfalls.

Sasuke squeezes Naruto’s hand before letting go. The blonde watches with eager interest as his husband undresses, shedding every piece of clothing and exposing every tissue of muscle and milky skin to Naruto’s eyes before stepping into the water, reaching his hips before he drops down to sink completely. He resurfaces quickly, running his hand through his sodden hair. 

“Not coming?” Sasuke asks, not sensing or hearing Naruto following him, and when he looks back, he sees his husband standing there doing nothing but staring at him open-mouthed, ocean eyes following the rivers that trickle down Sasuke’s body with a “fuck” under his breath.

The Uchiha smirks, noticing the new bulge in Naruto’s pants before swimming forward and right under the waterfall, letting the cold water wash away the sweat and clabber from his stark body. He tilts his head up, bearing his face to the water, and then down to let it wash his neck, shivering when it rushes down his spine.

Seconds later, he feels a body press to his back, warm even under the water as strong arms surround his hips and slick lips sojourn to the back of his neck. Then, right after, a tantalizing nudge just over the crack of his hind.

“You’re so frickin’ sexy, it’s unfair.” Naruto groans into his skin, tightening his arms.

Heart fluctuating, Sasuke turns to push himself onto Naruto; chest, hips and lips, kissing and grinding passionately under the cold rush, their bodies molding until they appear as one.

“So you’ve said,” Sasuke pants when they detach, “But maybe you’re just a pervert.”

“I know I am. It’s just… hard, y’know?”

“It really seems like it,” Sasuke purrs as his fingers coil around Naruto’s stiff virility, lips grazing and teeth nipping his husband’s, “Should I do something about it?”

Naruto groans with his mouth closed, eyes fluttering shut and lips quivering while Sasuke strokes, sliding his palm up and down his throbbing shaft, slow and smoothly. He stares at Naruto’s face closely, smitten as it twists in mountain pleasure, watching how his lips split to breathe out a croaky moan of Sasuke’s name.

“S’ke…”

“Yeah?”

“I…,” Naruto rumbles, fucking Sasuke’s fist steadily, “... God, I love you so much…” 

“I love you too, pervert,” Sasuke bites his lips, focusing on the movement of his hand, on getting his husband off right where they stood, “Planning to come for me?”

“Y—yeah… so close…”

Sasuke pushes his lips to Naruto’s, biting and sucking on them before licking inside, kissing him hard and deep. In a few, he feels Naruto’s cock twitching and pulsing, his body shivering out a long moan from his mouth. The running water over their heads takes away Naruto’s leak.

“Mannnn,” Naruto mumbles post haze, “That felt so good.”

“I’m glad.” Sasuke hums, slowly pushing Naruto out of the waterfall and into the pool.

“Can’t we stay a little longer?”

Sasuke smiles, “Whatever you want.”

They take their time and enjoy the water, swimming and fooling around some more to exhaustion. They cling to each other then, with Sasuke’s arm around Naruto’s neck while the blonde holds him by the hips, foreheads joined as they stare at each other.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Naruto sighs, “This is amazing and it feels so good—and you know, it’s just the first day.”

“Naruto, I know you don’t want to hear this but… how much time  _ do  _ we have?”

The blonde looks away, bottom lip between his teeth, “A few weeks.”

“How much is a few?”

“Like… three?” Naruto hangs his head, “I tried, y’know. I even gave Hinata all the money, but…”

“Hey,” Sasuke picks Naruto’s chin up and pecks his lips sweetly, “That’s more than enough for me. We’ll make the most of it.”

“Yeah,” Naruto returns the kiss, “I know we will.”

They hold each other close and kiss under the moonlight before stepping out of the pool, clean and drenched. They dry each other with spare towels before dressing up to return to camp, where the fire still goes. Naruto lays down first and Sasuke joins him, snuggling against his warm body and letting his fingers worm through his hair to stroke his scalp until he feels his eyelids heavy.

“Hair’s gettin’ long,” Naruto comments, stifling a yawn into Sasuke’s hair, “Are you plannin’ on keeping it short?”

Sasuke nods slowly, sleepy, “I can see better like this…,” Then, in a lower tone: “I can see  _ you  _ better…”

“S’ke?”

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

A tired smile rises to Sasuke’s lips, eyes closed, “I love you too, dobe. Go to sleep already.”

Naruto snickers, squeezing his husband and fixing a sloppy kiss to the crown of his head before closing his eyes and letting the exhaustion pull him under.

The two continue their journey the next day, wandering to new places and seeing the world together hand by hand, hip by hip. They often got lost, but together as well, they found their way back home together, falling back to their daily lives more in love with each other regardless of the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed 💜
> 
> I wrote another Naruto oneshot (Mei Terumi/Sasuke Uchiha) [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382213) Beware tags! ⚠


End file.
